


bajo la luna del cañón

by canyonbrave



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyonbrave/pseuds/canyonbrave
Summary: Después de dos años desde la denuncia por maltrato que Louis interpuso contra su exmarido, este se escapa de la cárcel, por lo que Louis se ve obligado a huir de Reino Unido.Así, termina en un pequeño pueblo de Texas, al sur de los Estados Unidos.Teniendo que dejar de lado su vida llena de lujos y dinero, Louis aprenderá de la mano de los Styles que a veces el atardecer de Texas puede curar los corazones rotos.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Louis coloca la rosa en el pequeño ramo y mira absorto los colores, dándose por satisfecho del resultado poco después. Estira las flores hacia la mujer mayor, quien lo está mirando con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Y bien?" Le pregunta cuando ella lo recoge entre sus manos y lo examina, bajando levemente sus gafas para poder ver de cerca.

"Hermoso." Halaga, colocando el ramillete con cuidado a su costado y ajustando las bolsas de la compra. Luego, estira un billete hacia él. "Como siempre, Louis."

"Gracias, preciosa." Louis hace una pequeña reverencia y acepta el dinero, devolviéndole el cambio poco después. "Vuelva cuando quiera, ya sabes."

Desde hace cuatro años sus días han consistido en, básicamente, esto. Antes se levantaba a las seis para hacerle el desayuno a Dylan, tomaba un té con rapidez y corría a través de las frías calles de Londres, hasta llegar a la floristería. Hoy en día, las cosas son felizmente diferentes: se levanta en una cama fría y solitaria, sí, pero él se puede dar el tiempo para desayunar con consistencia, se ducha con agua caliente (antes no podía porque Dylan se quejaba si la gastaba) y luego abre la tienda con tranquilidad.

Su trabajo fue fácil de encontrar. Había sido despedido de la galería de arte dónde trabajaba desde que se había graduado en la universidad, y entonces Dylan le había dicho que debía de buscar trabajo porque, bueno, no podía ser un inútil toda la vida. Dedicó un par de meses en ir rellenando formularios hasta que se topó con Marie, su jefa.

Marie es una mujer viuda de ochenta años, que lleva regentando la floristería desde hace más de cincuenta. Pero cuando Louis la conoció, el negocio apenas estaba dando dinero. Al menos hasta que él llegó. Marie siempre ha dicho que fue una especie de ángel, porque con su alegría y ligereza había comenzado a atraer a la gente, y la tienda estaba registrado máximos históricos.

Louis adora a Marie. Es una mujer sabia, que siempre tiene una sonrisa alegre y una palabra de agradecimiento. Y Louis suele negar con su cabeza y replicar que ha sido totalmente al revés: este trabajo le ha dado la vida.

Porque es la verdad. 

"¡Loueh!" La suave voz de Marie se cuela a través de la tienda y la gente que anda por allí ni siquiera le presta atención- es Louis el único que levanta la vista y lo busca. Está cerca de los lirios, con sus gafas de cerca y una mano en su cintura. "Ven, por favor."

Louis le da una sonrisa de despedida a la mujer que acaba de pagar y bloquea la caja registradora, saliendo del mostrador y haciendo su camino hacia Marie. 

"Dime." Dice una vez está a su lado y visea también los lirios- que apenas están acabándose.

"¿Puedes ir a la parte de atrás y recoger lo que traiga el camión, por favor?" Le pregunta mientras recoge una de las flores en sus manos y la mira de cerca. Louis ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que está haciendo, porque ocurre constantemente y él no pregunta. "Greg está en el médico y yo soy tan vieja que mi espalda no me lo permite..."

Louis hace un pequeño mohín y mira sus zapatos. Son unos mocasines de Gucci, último modelo. Los consiguió hace un par de semanas, cuando decidió que podía darse un capricho- o un mayor capricho, porque él ya tiene su zapatero lleno de ellos. Definitivamente no es su calzado ideal para realizar ese tipo de trabajo, así que estira sus ojos hacia la mujer.

"Pero mis zapatos..." Louis vocaliza, quejándose suavemente, pero Marie lo para con una media risa.

"Louis, por favor," Le pide cariñosa. "no otro discurso acerca de tu ropa de marca."

Louis sonríe con las arrugas formándose alrededor de sus ojos y asiente simple, sin decir nada más.

Así, su día consiste en descargar toda la mercancía que llega y entablar alguna conversación ligera con el camionero. Casi a las nueve, Marie atiende al último cliente y se gira hacia él, que todavía está dejando los girasoles junto a las rosas, para sacar todo de nuevo al día siguiente.

"Louis," Lo llama desde el mostrador. "vete, cielo. Hace frío y mañana va a ser un día largo."

Louis suspira mientras deja los floreros cerca y mira a Marie.

"No hace falta, Marie," Le asegura con un gesto tranquilo. "puedo ayudarle a cerrar."

"Llevas cerrando todo el mes y hoy has descargado el camión entero." Marie le sonríe, saliendo del mostrador y acercándose a él. Coloca su mano en el hombro de Louis y lo acaricia. "En serio, márchate, chico."

"Bueno..." Acepta. "Pero mañana abro yo."

"No seas tan cabezón."

Louis se ríe y le da un pequeño abrazo, zanjando así la discusión. Suelta el delantal en el perchero y se asoma a la trastienda para recoger su abrigo y su pequeña mochila. Deja a Marie ensimismada con esa especie de corona azul de flores y se adentra en las calles de Londres. El camino es largo, al menos hasta que él consigue el siguiente autobús -el centro siempre está lleno y opta por no conducir el coche hasta allí- y llega a su casa en menos de media hora.

No es la casa que compartía con Dylan, gracias a Dios. Louis tardó poco en conseguir su propio lugar cuando Dylan ingresó en la cárcel. Es un apartamento en un bloque de pisos, parecido a una urbanización lujada, en las afueras de Londres.

Suspira cuando pasa la tarjeta por el identificador poco después y la puerta se abre, dejándolo pasar.

Su apartamento está igual, así que se quita los mocasines -dejándolos a un lado-, para luego andar descalzo hacia la cocina y poner la tetera a calentar. Su abrigo cae encima del respaldo del sofá y poco después el tiene su té, así que se sienta frente a la TV de plasma, encendiéndola.

"Y, en otras noticias," El periodista que está sentado en él plató le da paso a la reportera- quien tiene la penitenciaría detrás, de fondo. "un preso ha escapado y podría estar por las calles de Londres."

"Así es, Mark," La chica rubia lleva una especie de chubasquero, protegiéndose de la fina lluvia. "se trataría de Dylan Campbell, un hombre de veintisiete años que cumplía condena desde hace dos por un delito de violencia doméstica."

La taza de Louis se cae de sus manos cuando escucha el nombre y una imagen de su exmarido aparece en la pantalla.

"Según fuentes policiales, fue condenado después de que dejara a su exmarido inconsciente, producto de una paliza. Se cree que pudo haber un cómplice, y la policía está trabajando en ello. Por ahora es todo lo que sabemos, seguiremos ampliando a lo largo del día de mañana."

"Muchas gracias, Daniela." Agradece el hombre y se gira hacia la cámara. "Recuerden que si lo ven, la policía ha puesto un número para la ciudadanía, es el que se está mostr-"

Louis comienza a sentir el mareo y tiene que agarrarse al reposabrazos de su sofá, inhalando aire un par de veces e intentando no cortarse con los trozos de taza que descansan en el suelo. Pasa una mano por su frente, notando el sudor frío que está comenzando a mojar su piel y se coloca la otra en el pecho, intentando regular su respiración.

Un golpe en la puerta hace que salga de su ensoñación y asustado da un pequeño bote en su lugar. Suspira cuando comienza a temblar del miedo y toma todo el tiempo posible en levantarse del sofá y acercarse a la puerta lentamente.

Si es Dylan, él está muerto.

"¡Señor Tomlinson!" Una fuerte voz se escucha detrás de la madera, seguida de otro golpe. "Somos la policía, por favor, ábranos."

Louis acaricia la puerta con sus dedos y abre la mirilla, confirmando poco después que, efectivamente, son una pareja de policías. Así que suspira tranquilo cuando abre la puerta y estos le enseñan la placa, con el gesto conciliador en sus rostros.

"Dios mío," Louis se lleva una mano al pecho. "menos mal que han llegado porque yo- solo, lo acabo de ver en las noticias y-"

"No se preocupe," El hombre más mayor insta con su mano que vuelva a la casa y los dos se adentran con él. "puede venirse a custodia policial hasta que haya noticias."

Le piden que guarde lo que quiera llevar y Louis se adentra en su habitación sin saber muy bien que va a necesitar, así que simplemente deja caer una chaqueta sobre su pijama y guarda bien su teléfono móvil.

"Yo- hmm..." Louis tose cuando aborda de nuevo su salón y se encuentra con los dos policías- ellos rápidamente vuelven a su postura recta y asiente hacia él. "Ya estoy."

"Perfecto," El más joven habla, acercándose a la puerta. "entonces, vayámonos."

Louis cruza el umbral de la puerta, seguido de los dos hombres. El coche de policía está frente a su casa, en la carretera desolada -todos los vecinos guardan los vehículos en sus respectivos garajes- y los hombres hacen su propio camino y abren las puertas para él.

"El asiento de atrás es muy incómodo, lo sentimos."

"No, no pasa nada."

Louis se muerde el labio cuando toca el plástico frío y se acomoda como puede. Apoya la barbilla contra su mano y se pierde en la noche, sin hacerle caso a los policías- que entran y se acomodan en la parte de delante, dando un aviso por walkie.

El camino es largo y tedioso, su cabeza da vueltas. En algún punto siente ganas de vomitar, pero los hombre son atentos y le dan una pequeña botella de agua, que bebe sin mediar palabra porque, bueno, está muy asustado. Él no ha visitado esa comisaria desde que puso la denuncia a Dylan, aquella noche.

Y, en realidad, todo sigue igual. Todavía tiene esas paredes blancas y frías, y los asientos azules que descansan en una esquina. Hay una mujer sentada que no le presta atención -quizá está detenida- y él se sienta al otro extremo, mirando al policía más joven.

"Ahora vendrá el comisario."

"Está bien."

Louis cruza sus piernas sobre el asiento y fortalece su agarre sobre la pequeña botella de agua- que ahora está medio vacía. 

El hecho de que Dylan haya escapado solamente puede significar una cosa: va a buscarlo. Y si lo encuentra, obviamente, va a matarlo. Con Dylan nunca han existido medias tintas y Louis está seguro de eso, porque lo conoce. Sabe que si él lo prometió, lo va a hacer. 

El solo hecho de recordar la última vez que lo vio hace que comience a temblar un poco.

Fue en la última vista del juicio que tuvieron, antes de ser condenado a dieciséis años de cárcel. Louis aún tenía el ojo morado y una de sus costillas rotas, así como algunos arañazos en su brazo -hechos con el mármol blanco que se había roto cuando Dylan había estrellado su cabeza contra el lavamanos. En definitiva, Louis estaba destruido, asustado y avergonzado a partes iguales. Y aún así, él había tenido el coraje y la obligación de ir. 

Así que, lo había visto. Y cuando la policía estaba llevándoselo para trasladarlo a la cárcel, Dylan lo había mirado y había vocalizado un "te voy a matar".

Louis no tomó aquello en cuenta en aquel momento porque, bueno, iban a ser dieciséis años de cárcel. Dieciséis años eran los suficientes como para que Louis se fuese del país en algún punto. Él lo tenía decidido, pero todavía no había podido llevarlo a cabo. Ahora, claro, es diferente sabiendo que está por las calles de Londres y, seguramente, lo está buscando.

"¿Señor Tomlinson?" La voz del comisario lo saca de sus pensamientos. El hombre es conocido para él- fue quién lo ayudó con la denuncia. Tiene sus cejas unidas en un claro gesto de tristeza y parece realmente apenado por la situación. Louis asiente hacia él -parece ser lo único que hace, últimamente- y da un pequeño salto de su asiento, dejando la botella de agua allí. "Acompáñeme, si es tan amable."

Louis limpia las palmas de sus manos en su pantalón de pijama y echa su mirada al suelo cuando el comisario le da la espalda y comienza a introducirse en los largos pasillos de la comisaria. Entran en la última habitación y el hombre sostiene la puerta para él, instándole con la mano que se siente en la silla. Y así lo hace, uniendo sus rodillas y escondiendo sus manos debajo de sus muslos.

"Como sabrá, Dylan ha escapado." El comisario comienza, tomando su lugar detrás del escritorio y junta sus manos sobre la mesa. "No sabemos exactamente cómo ha sido, pero tenemos la certeza de que ha recibido ayuda. Estamos siguiéndole los pasos, pero lo recomendable es que lo vigilemos."

"¿A mí?" Louis pregunta, haciendo una mueca.

"Sí." Le responde. "Pero, lamentablemente, todo lo que puedo hacer es ofrecerle que se quede aquí, o que tenga vigilancia policial las veinticuatro horas del día."

"¿Esas son mis únicas opciones?" Louis tose suavemente, removiéndose incómodo cuando el comisario asiente. "A él le da igual la policía, me va a encontrar."

"Tristemente, no podemos hacer más."

"¡¿Cómo que no pueden hacer más?!" Louis exclama. "Son la policía, un cuerpo de seguridad del Estado. Deberían poder hacer algo más, deberían de hacerlo."

"La situación me apena mucho, señor Tomlinson," El hombre frunce sus labios y le da una mirada de disculpa. "pero el Estado apenas se hace cargo de los casos de violencia familiar. Lo que le ofrezco es todo lo que puedo, no hay otra manera. Usted sabe perfectamente que si estuviera en mi mano todo esto, haría cualquier cosa."

"Sí, sí," Louis murmura mareado y asiente hacia el comisario. "¿puedo hacer una llamada?"

"Claro." El hombre acepta. "Aproveche y tome algo caliente, hace mucho frío. Luego podremos seguir hablando."

Louis aprieta su chaqueta contra sí mismo y murmura un "claro que sí", antes de levantarse de la silla y correr hacia la puerta- el aire le está faltando en grandes cantidades. Camina a través del pasillo hasta que llega a la hilera de asientos y se tira sobre ellos. Tantea sus bolsillos y consigue su teléfono móvil, marcando el número que, por supuesto, se sabe de memoria.

"¿Louis?" Pregunta Marie al otro lado de la línea. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Dios," Louis suspira. "Marie, necesito que me ayude, por favor."

"Está bien, chico, relájate." Marie traquetea con algo tras la línea y luego vuelve a él. "Estoy aún en la tienda, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"¿Qué hace en la tienda tan tarde? Debería estar durmiendo."

"No es lo que importa ahora." La mujer lo corta. "Dime, ¿qué pasa?"

"Dylan-" Louis traga saliva. "Dylan se ha escapado de la cárcel."

"Oh." Murmura. "¿Dónde estás?"

"En la comisaria, me han llamado y me han dicho que lo único que pueden hacer por mí es ponerme una escolta o estar aquí hasta que lo encuentren... Y yo- Dios, yo no sé, Marie. Usted es la única familia que tengo y pensé en llamarla porque-"

"Está bien," Vuelve a cortarlo. "relájate, Louis."

"No puedo, es que-"

"En serio," Insiste. "espérame ahí."

"Oof." Louis murmura. "Está bien, gracias."

"No me tienes que agradecer nada." Marie le dice tajante. "¿En cuál estás? ¿En la que pusiste la denuncia?"

"Así es."

Louis mira al techo y se recuerda a sí mismo allí sentado hace un par de años atrás. Tenía el pelo revuelto, los dos ojos hinchados y rojos, el labio partido y le dolían los costados. Ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo.

Dylan lo había dejado tirado en el baño, inconsciente. Cuando recuperó el sentido, se arrastró como pudo y llamo a Marie -la única persona que él tenía. La mujer nunca le dijo nada, ni lo juzgó. Lo acompañó al hospital, a hacer la denuncia y a los juzgados, todas las veces que necesitó. Estuvo sin pedir nada a cambio, siempre con una mano sobre sus hombros para apoyarlo cuando él no podía más. 

"¿Quieres algo de cenar?"

"No se moleste, Marie" Louis le pide. "en serio."

"No es una molestia." Le asegura. "Tú nunca eres una molesta, Louis"

Louis suelta una pequeña risa -la primera en la que parecen ser horas- y luego le da las gracias por milésima vez.

Marie llega una media hora más tarde, con una bolsa de papel en sus manos y dos cafés en la otra. Lo obliga a comer esos bollos de ciruela que ella sabe que le encantan y luego se hace con su propio café.

"Louis..." Marie comienza, un poco después. "Sé que no vas a aceptar esto, pero yo tengo una casa-"

"Dios, Marie, ¡claro que no!"

"Escúchame, chico," le pide. "por favor."

"Sepa que voy a decir que no."

Marie hace un ademán con la mano y lo calla.

"Mi familia tiene un rancho en Estados Unidos. Bueno, era de mis padres, pero ahora mismo allí viven los hijos de mi hermano." Le cuenta. "Es bastante grande, allí cultivan y llevan la ganadería. La familia tiene un cortijo, pero hay un par de casas repartidas por todo el rancho. Y yo tengo una-"

"Marie."

"Déjame terminar." Le pide. "No la utilizo nunca porque, como comprenderás, no puedo permitirme dar tantos viajes. Así que solo voy una vez al año."

"Marie, pero eso es una locura, yo-"

"Mira, chico," Marie entorna sus ojos hacia él. "solo tendrías que ayudar con los cultivos y los animales. Yo no te voy a cobrar nada porque vivas allí."

Louis hace un pequeño mohín acerca de la idea de él tocando animales y agachándose en el barro, pero no dice nada porque, bueno, Marie le está salvando la vida, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Es una buena oferta, si lo piensa bien. Por lo que suspira, dejando la bolsa de papel y el café en otra silla, y se gira hacia Marie, recogiendo sus manos.

"Sé que lo hace de corazón."

"Por eso mismo quiero que lo aceptes," La mujer acaricia sus manos y lo mira a los ojos, sincera. "porque lo necesitas."

"¿Y qué va a hacer sin mí en la floristería?"

"Me las arreglaré, muchacho." Le promete, con una sonrisa. "Lo importante ahora es tu seguridad, y aquí no estás seguro."

Louis suspira y envuelve cariñosamente a la anciana.

"Muchas gracias, Marie." Agradece. "No sé cómo le voy a devolver todo lo que está haciendo por mí."

"Solo tienes que ayudar allí, ¿está bien?" Marie da un suave golpe en su espalda, en señal de ánimo. "Y la familia es enorme, hay chicos de tu edad. Te caerán bien todos."

Louis ríe suavemente y se separa de ella, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"Gracias, de verdad."

"¡Deja de agradecer!" Exclama enfurruñada, con el ceño fruncido- lo que consigue otra risa de Louis. "Lo único que te pido es que no seas tan presumido y te olvides de tu ropa de marca, ¿sí? Allí la gente no es como aquí. Ellos no te van a entender como te entiendo yo."

"Es difícil, teniendo en cuenta que toda mi ropa es de marca."

"Oh, vanidoso..." Marie ríe. "Vamos a casa por tus cosas y hablamos de esto."

Una hora después, el comisario está informado del asunto y Louis está utilizando sus últimos ahorros para comprar un vuelo directo hacia Texas. La policía lo obliga a firmar un par de papeles (rechazo voluntario de la custodia policial y otras mierdas para que ellos no sean culpables si las cosas se tuercen) y Marie lo acompaña en todo el proceso. Van a la casa de Louis, dónde rellena dos maletas. Mete toda la ropa que es capaz de doblar y también algunos de sus vienes más preciados- así como un montón de deportivas, que está seguro de que va a necesitar.

"Cuando te pregunten, tú solo dí que te estoy cobrando menos con la condición de que ayudes."

"Está bien."

"¿No llevas el teléfono?" Marie le pregunta desde el sofá -dónde se ha sentado alegando que le duele la espalda y está cansada. 

"No lo voy a necesitar," Asume. "¿no?"

"No creo."

"Entonces..." Louis se encoge de hombros y deja su teléfono sobre la mesa.

"Bien hecho, chico."

"De todas formas, me sé el número de floristería de memoria." Louis sonríe. "Si necesito llamarle, lo haré."

Así, poco tiempo después, Louis está subido en un avión, escapando de Reino Unido... y no sabiendo cuándo podrá volver.


	2. Capítulo 1

El viaje en avión dura al menos unas diez horas, en las que tiene mucho tiempo para pensar y debatir consigo mismo, dándose cuenta de que literalmente está alejándose de la que ha sido su casa por veinticinco años. Tampoco le importa mucho, si él tiene que ser honesto consigo mismo por primera vez, porque lo único que está dejando atrás es a Marie.

Ve un par de películas, come algo de lo que la azafata le da -una especie de filete al vapor con verduras- e incluso tiene tiempo para dormir y soñar, justo antes de que el avión aterrice. Sus huesos crujen cuando toca suelo firme y casi se marea por la sensación, pero se recuerda constantemente a sí mismo que está lejos de Londres.

Cuando tiene sus maletas y se ha podido deshacer de un poco de ropa (porque el calor está comenzando a agobiarlo), consigue un pequeño taxi- lo cual, en realidad, no es nada fácil. Él es empujado por una señora, que luego lo insulta cuando cierra la puerta del coche.

"Buenas, ¿dónde lo llevo?" El hombre lo mira a través del espejo y el acento sureño choca contra sus labios- Louis intenta no dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa porque no es lo más adecuado. Mira el trozo de papel roto que tiene en sus manos -en él escribió Marie- y luego levanta su vista.

"Sunflower Village, por favor."

"Pero..." El taxista gira sobre su asiento y lo mira. "eso está como a cuatro horas."

"¿No puede llevarme?" Louis le pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Claro que puedo, chico, pero va a ser mucho dinero."

"No se preocupe, usted sólo conduzca."

El taxista asiente para sí mismo sin decir nada más y emprende el largo camino, mientras Louis se acomoda en el asiento de detrás.

En algún punto, los edificios comienzan a perderse de vista y Louis empieza a ver el brillo del pasto verde- a veces mezclándose con largos cultivos de tierra seca. El aire es mucho más puro y la carretera un poco más antigua, pero ni siquiera le importan los botes que da el coche porque se hace presente una gran plantación de algodón, que se extiende más kilómetros de los que él es capaz de captar con sus ojos.

"Bonito, ¿eh?" El taxista pregunta desde su lugar, aún con los ojos en la carretera.

"Precioso." Louis concuerda.

"¿No tenéis de esto en Inglaterra?"

Louis sonríe con la cara en la ventana, obviando lo rápido que el hombre ha notado que es inglés, solamente habiendo escuchado un par de frases de su boca.

"No en mi ciudad, al menos." 

El hombre parece agradecido con el -para nada elaborado- halago y suelta una pequeña sonrisa, mirando de nuevo al frente.

Pasan largos campos y Louis ve a hombres y mujeres trabajando en ellos, frente al sol. A veces van subidos en, lo que Louis cree, son tractores y otras simplemente parecen pasar tiempo juntos, hablando y bebiendo cerveza. Hay caballos que corren libres, ovejas que disfrutan del día y alguna que otra cabra, que bala cuando escucha el motor del coche.

Dejan atrás todo aquello y terminan entrando a lo que parece ser la plaza principal de un pueblo, y el taxista se detiene en una rotonda liderada por una fuente.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve a la granja?"

"Uhm," Louis murmura cuando el señor lo mira de nuevo y pierde su vista hacia sus zapatos. "sería de gran ayuda."

Así, el taxista emprende el camino otra vez y ellos doblan para adentrarse en una especie de carretera, dónde empiezan las granjas y ranchos. Los dos miran fijamente cada letrero, intentando que los rayos del sol no los cieguen y tardan poco más de media hora en toparse con el indicado. El apellido Styles resalta en letras negras- aunque la ele parece más bien una i, ya que un trozo de cartel se ha despegado, presumiblemente por el calor.

"¡Aquí!" Louis exclama, sacando su brazo por la ventana y señalando el inicio de una granja. "¡Aquí es!"

El taxista para y le termina cobrando unos cuatrocientos dólares -cien por hora, supone- y él ni siquiera es capaz de pasarlo a libras. porque sabe que debe de ser mucho.

"Está bien, chico." El señor se despide de él a través de la ventana y con una sonrisa adornando todo su rostro. "Feliz aventura."

Louis asiente en un gesto de agradecimiento, presiona contra él sus dos maletas y lo ve alejarse por la carretera mientras piensa que, efectivamente, esto solo puede ser una aventura.

"En fin." Murmura una vez ha perdido el taxi de vista y se gira, encontrándose con el tan famoso rancho. Aquel del que Marie habló maravillas.

Hay un caminito de piedra que lleva hacia una gran casa (¿quizás es el cortijo? Louis no lo sabe) y asume que todo lo que él puede ver detrás de este son las plantaciones y todo lo demás. Suspira tirando de sus maletas y abre la valla, para emprender la marcha.

Sus deportivas blancas chocan una de las piedras y Louis siente que su cuerpo se mueve violentamente hacia la derecha, cayendo sobre una especie de charco de lodo. Louis alza sus brazos al aire -pequeñas gotas de barro moviéndose con ellos- y exclama algo mudamente al aire. Se impulsa hacia delante, levantándose con poco cuidado y se pregunta cómo es posible que se haya formado una charca con el calor que hace.

Sacude su cuerpo, en un vano intento por deshacerse del barro y agarra sus dos maletas, todavía con las manos pringosas. La deja bajo las escaleras de la entrada porque, siendo sincero, ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para tirar de ellas. Da dos pequeños golpes en la puerta y espera paciente unos minutos- o quizá no, porque sus deportivas, ahora marrones, están dando pequeño golpes en el suelo fruto de su ansiedad.

"Dios, ayúdame." Murmura ofuscado cuando no recibe respuesta y mira al cielo unos segundos antes de bajar los escalones de un salto.

Visualiza el lugar, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de flores bien cuidadas que hay -quizá viene de familia- y hace un mohín cuando decide que debe de atravesar el jardín, hacia la parte trasera.

El sol está en su plenitud cuando se encuentra de frente con lo que supuso que estaría ahí: hectáreas de plantaciones, establos y corrales, si los está identificando bien. Hay pequeños lugares con tierra naranja (dónde puede ver algún tipo de animal que ni siquiera se molesta en averiguar) y en otros el césped es largo y verde, brillando con los rayos amarillos.

Louis coloca su mano para poder ver a través y rápidamente visea dos cuerpos apoyados en las vallas de madera más cercanas a la casa. Parecen dos hombres y él se toma su tiempo en ir hacia ellos, quienes no lo ven de llegar- por eso, Louis tose levemente y levanta sus ojos, para después murmura un tranquilo "hola".

Los hombres paran ante su voz y se giran hacia él. Louis se da cuenta de que, en realidad, ambos son bastante jóvenes, a pesar de sus ceños fruncidos y miradas confusas.

"Hola," Dice de nuevo, ladeando su cabeza hacia ellos. "soy Louis."

Los dos son castaños, pero sus ojos lo diferencian.

Está el chico de ojos azules claros, que esconde una sonrisa cuando se da cuenta de su traje de barro. Parece simpático, con un rastro de barba cubriendo sus perfiladas mejillas y tiene una postura cómoda.

Y luego, esta él.

El verde está reluciendo sobre todo lo demás, llamando instantáneamente su atención. Las pecas se arremolinan en sus mejillas y unos rizos escapan sin aviso bajo el sombrero negro de cowboy. Sus músculos se endurecen bajo la camisa de cuadros cuando ve a Louis sucio y lo mira fijamente.

Él ni siquiera debería de estar analizándolo.

"¿Louis?" El susodicho le pregunta, moviendo su cabeza. Su voz es ronca y honda, y Louis tiene que parpadear porque se ha asustado, si es sincero. "¿Qué Louis?"

Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, posiblemente por la vergüenza, y pasa su peso de una pierna a otra, tosiendo levemente para aclarar su voz- y, por qué no, intentando obviar el acento sureño del chico, que en sus labios suena realmente bien.

"Marie..."

"¿Marie?" Interviene el otro chico, con una voz y facciones mucho más suaves.

"Sí..." Louis murmura, intentando encontrarse a sí mismo a través de sus pensamientos. El calor está comenzando a hacer mella en él porque el barro se está secando y adhiriéndose a su piel- y él, realmente, solo quiere llegar a la casa y darse una merecida ducha, para luego descansar. "Ella me ha alquilado una casa aquí... ¿puede ser?"

"¿Cómo que puede ser?" El rizado niega con su cabeza y se ríe entre dientes, con un claro gesto burlón. "¿Ni siquiera está seguro?"

"¡Claro que lo estoy!" Louis chilla ofendido, con su voz comenzando a agudizándose. Se pasa nerviosamente las manos por los pantalones, lo que no consigue nada porque estos siguen manchados- así que bufa considerablemente alto, casi llenando sus mejillas de aire. "Quiero decir..." Louis vuelve a toser, intentando recuperar la compostura. "Quiero decir, ella incluso me dio una llave." Tartamudea nervioso. "Yo-"

El rizado se muerde el labio y mira al otro, dejando escapar una carcajada. Louis frunce su ceño ante él y comienza a ofenderse, si es honesto. Primero, ¿por qué está riéndose de él una persona que, posiblemente, recoge toneladas de mierda de vaca al año? y segundo, ¿por qué se siente tan estúpido en este momento?

"¿La llave?" El ojiazul le pregunta, pidiéndole amablemente con su mirada al rizado que deje de reírse. 

"Dios, por favor, simplemente-" Louis suplica al aire, intentando no alterarse. "¿podéis decirme dónde está y ya no os molesto más?"

"Pero, señorito-"

"No me llames así." Louis corta al rizado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y comenzando a dar pequeños golpes con sus pies sobre el césped.

"¿Cómo quiere que le llame, entonces?"

"Solo Louis." Le pide, intentando no gritar. "Y no me trates de usted."

"Está bien, solo Louis," El chico de ojos verdes repite, todavía con esa sonrisa asquerosamente burlona cruzando sus labios y Louis quiere dar dos pasos hacia delante y simplemente arrancársela. "estás en nuestro rancho. Y si quieres estar aquí, entonces nosotros debemos de saber quién eres."

"Ya te he dicho quién soy, soy Louis." Le contesta rascándose levemente el puente de su nariz por el nerviosismo y luego alza sus manos al aire. "Podéis... no sé, ¿llamarla? quizás."

"Eso sí podemos hacerlo."

"Tengo el número de la floristería que tiene en Reino Unido, podéis hablar con ella y os dirá que me la ha alquilado..."

Los chicos se miran entre sí -quizá diciéndose algo sin verbalizarlo-, justo antes de que el más bajo se encoja de hombros y asienta. Louis suspira tranquilo hacia ellos, estirando la primera sonrisa que les da en toda la conversación.

"No te vayas muy lejos," El rizado le advierte, enfocando sus ojos en él. "te puedes perder."

Es en ese momento cuando se levanta de la valla y Louis se da cuenta de que es más alto de lo que parecía. Le saca unas dos cabezas y casi tiene que inclinarse hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Le asiente con nerviosismo, retirándose levemente cuando ambos hombres emprenden su camino- y, aún así, su hombro choca suavemente con el del rizado.

Louis se aleja un poco más cuando lo siente y mira hacia la lejanía, intentando obviar el suave toque.

Se queda allí de pie, con el sol dando contra su piel -que está comenzando a picar- y no pasa mucho tiempo cuando escucha unas pisadas tras de él y se gira, encontrándose con el rizado.

"Bueno, Louis, primero: soy Harry." Le dice, acercándose -haciendo que la diferencia de altura sea mucho más visible que antes y que Louis se sienta tan pequeño a comparación de él. "Segundo, la línea de teléfono está rota y no creo que la arreglen hasta la semana que viene."

"Bien." Louis murmura pasándose una mano por el cabello, ocultando su tono de decepción.

"Niall está yendo al pueblo para llamarla, así nos aseguramos de que dices la verdad." Le cuenta, acercándose a la valla de nuevo y apoyándose otra vez (¿esa es, acaso, una postura de vaqueros?). "Y, sinceramente, no sé qué es lo que te ha dicho Marie, pero su casa no está habitable ahora mismo. Hubo una tormenta al terminar el invierno y un árbol le cayó encima. Está medio en ruinas."

Louis cierra sus puños y luego deja que sus brazos caigan a sus costados, afectado.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le pregunta con sus mejillas llenas de aire, cansado y angustiado porque, bueno, se ha hecho casi 20 horas de viaje para que ahora no ocurra literalmente nada. Parpadea cuando Harry se encoge de hombros y le muestra una sonrisa descarada.

"Suponiendo que es verdad lo que dices-"

"¡Es verdad!" Louis lo corta exclamando, empujando sus puños hacia abajo y casi dando un pequeño saltito adorable. "¿Sino por qué me haría tantas horas de viaje?"

"No lo sé..."

"Tienes razón," Louis suspira, el tono sarcástico chocando con sus palabras. "estaba sentado en mi casa en Londres, la cual, curiosamente, está a once horas de avión, y he pensado: Oh, mierda, debería de irme a la otra punta del mundo y pararme en la primera granja que encuentre, a ver si algún estúpido vaquero me deja dormir en su casa... sin ninguna jodida razón."

"¡Está bien, está bien!" Harry acepta, apoyando sus codos en la valla para levantar sus manos en señal de paz. "He decidido creerte porque, bueno, no sabrías el nombre de Marie, tienes acento inglés y-"

"No me jodas, Sherlock."

Harry vira sus ojos y suspira con pesadez, antes de juntar sus labios en una fina linea y simplemente negar, para continuar hablando.

"Ya estás aquí, así que supongo que te gustaría quedarte."

Louis parpadea y ladea la cabeza.

"¿Obviamente?"

"Pero como ya te he dicho, la casa de Marie ahora mismo no está disponible. Y posiblemente no lo esté hasta el final del verano, que es cuando comenzaran a arreglarla." Harry cruza sus brazos en su pecho, sus fuertes músculos marcándose de nuevo y Louis comienza a marearse. Pero debe de ser por el calor. Sí, por eso. "Y las demás casas están ocupadas. Lo único que hay libre son algunas habitaciones en el cortijo."

"La casa grande."

"Sí, la grande." Harry asiente, señalando tras Louis, con obviedad. "Y si estás pagando un alquiler te debo de ofrecer algo."

"Bueno, en realidad no estoy pagando un alquiler." Louis hace una mueca, escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda. "No como, pagándolo completo. En realidad Marie me dijo que me cobraría menos si ayudaba en las tareas."

Harry frunce su ceño y por primera vez en toda la conversación, lo inspecciona de arriba abajo. Sus ojos van desde sus deportivas de último modelo hasta su último cabello y luego, ladea su cabeza, pareciendo que no se lo cree del todo.

"¿Tú?" Pregunta con confusión, sus ojos verdes paseándose por todo el rostro de Louis. Y bien, lo está haciendo sentir pequeño. "¿Alguna vez has hecho algún trabajo de campo?"

"No, pero..." Louis se encoge de hombros. "Por algo se empieza."

"Bien, forastero," Harry acepta burlón. "pero que ese algo sea darte una ducha."

Louis une sus cejas y analiza la situación, dando como resultado que, efectivamente, el vaquero lleva mofándose de él desde el inicio de la conversación. Y se muerde el labio fuertemente porque sabe que si no lo hace probablemente va a soltar un par de improperios y no es lo que necesita ahora mismo- no si este hombre tiene el poder de dejarlo en la calle.

"Yo-" Louis suspira. "Sí."

"Entonces, vamos."

El hombre se aleja de la valla y comienza a hacer su camino hacia la casa de nuevo, así que Louis corretea a través del jardín siguiéndolo. Los pasos de Harry son largos y Louis tiene que acelerar un poco para no quedarse atrás.

"Ahora mismo están todos fuera, preparándose para la fiesta de la cosecha." Harry le cuenta, girando su cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro y Louis asiente, como si tuviera alguna remota idea de lo que es esa jodida fiesta. "Empieza a las ocho, ¿te ves con fuerzas de ir?"

"¿La fiesta de la cosecha?" Le pregunta, viendo como sube los escalones de la entrada de la casa.

Harry lo insta a entrar con su mano y sostiene la puerta para él, así que Louis se apresura a recoger sus maletas y pasar, agradeciéndole silenciosamente.

Se queda de pie viendo como él entra, dejando el sombrero en algún perchero. Es, entonces, cuando sus rizos se muestran totalmente y Louis los mira caer embobado, perdiéndose en ellos por unos segundos. Son de color chocolate y parece tan suaves.

"Sí," Harry le contesta, sacándole de su ensoñación cuando despeina su cabeo y hace el camino hacia dentro. Lo primero que Louis ve es una cocina rústica, con una gran mesa y sillas alrededor. "estamos empezando al verano, así que es una tradición, ya sabes, para pedir que las cosechas vayan bien."

"Oh, entiendo." Louis murmura mirando a su alrededor, viendo como Harry abre la nevera en busca de algo. Saca lo que parece ser una botella de agua y luego rebusca en los armarios, para conseguir un vaso.

"¿Quieres agua?" Le pregunta, pero Louis niega, así que se gira frente a la encimera para verter el agua en su propio vaso. "Pues eso. A las ocho, en el pueblo. Por eso te preguntaba si te ves con fuerzas..."

"No lo sé, sinceramente." Louis se remueve incómodo con las maletas en sus manos y lo ve tragar el vaso de agua en una, con su garganta moviéndose. Algunas gotas caen por su barbilla cuando termina y Harry se pasa una mano suavemente para limpiarse. "Primero debería tomar esa ducha, ya sabes, y luego te podré decir."

"Claro." Harry asiente, dejando el vaso en el fregadero. "Aunque no creo que tengas ganas."

"¿Por qué?" Louis ladea su cabeza, viendo como Harry se encoge de hombros y se introduce en lo que parece ser un pasillo- no hace falta que él le diga que lo siga, porque ya está haciendo su camino.

"Escucharán country, bailarán, beberán whisky y cosas de vaqueros." Harry le dice simple, abriendo una puerta al final del pasillo, a la izquierda. Hay una bonita habitación tras ella, con una cama de matrimonio cubierta por una colcha de flores rosas y la ventana blanca, que da a la parte de atrás de la casa, por lo que el sol está bañando las paredes color camel. "Esta es tu habitación, si te gusta, claro."

Louis asiente y entra con su maleta, dejándola en algún lugar- y luego, simplemente se gira hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué asumes que no me va a gustar esa fiesta?"

Harry parece alzar sus cejas y estirar una sonrisa tonta.

"No creo que sea lo que va contigo, siéndote sincero."

"¿Y qué es lo que va conmigo?" Louis le cuestiona ofendido.

"No sé," Harry muestra su hoyuelo y apoya todo su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, cruzando sus pies y escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Es muy guapo, en realidad lo es, y a Louis está empezando a caerle muy mal. "solo hay que verte."

"Juzgando el libro por su portada, muy bien, Harry."

"Es Har-rih, no Ha-reh."

"¿Dónde está el baño?" Le pregunta, obviando sus palabras porque no va a entrar en una discusión dónde él se ríe de su acento. No señor, él ya ha tenido bastante por hoy.

Harry entrecierra sus ojos hacia él y asiente, señalando una puerta más allá de la suya.

"Perfecto, gracias." 

Louis hace una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y luego, simplemente, le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Suspira cuando se encuentra solo en la habitación por primera vez y se toma su tiempo para despojarse de la ropa manchada de barro. Abre la maleta sobre la cama y se pone a rebuscar, pensando que, en realidad, no tiene ninguna ropa que pegue con el entorno dónde está. Ya ha tenido que aguantar bastante comentarios de Harry y si va a ir a esa fiesta, ni siquiera se quiere imaginar cómo lo van a mirar.

Consigue unos jeans cortos y oscuros, con otro par de deportivas negras y la única camisa básica que ha traído- que es de un color rojo chillón. Asoma su cabeza por la puerta, intentando divisar a Harry y cuando no lo hace, suspira aliviado y corretea hacia el baño.

Se da su merecida ducha y luego se pierde frente al espejo. Tiene grandes ojeras y la piel pálida. Está muy, muy cansado, pero en su estómago crece una necesidad impetuosa de molestar a Harry, así que se da un par de golpecitos en sus mejillas, para despejar el sueño.

Se viste lo más rápido que puede y abre la puerta, dejando que el valor salga. Se acerca a su cuarto y deja allí la ropa sucia y luego hace el camino un poco nervioso a través del pasillo y va al único lugar que conoce por ahora: la cocina.

Allí, el chico rubio está sentado y Harry lo mira desde la encimera de la cocina.

"Uh, hola, Louis." El ojiazul lo saluda, sonriendo y levantándose de la silla. "Soy Niall, no me he presentado antes."

Estira la mano hacia él y Louis la recoge para devolverle el saludo.

"Estás menos gracioso ahora, sin todo ese barro encima de ti." Harry se burla, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Louis vira sus ojos y lo ignora, centrando su vista en Niall.

"¿Has podido hablar con Marie?"

"Oh, sí, sí," Niall ríe. "de hecho, tenías razón. Ella dice que te la ha alquilado." Louis asiente con su cabeza en un claro gesto de satisfacción hacia ambos porque, bueno, él tenía razón. "Me ha contado que eres de fiar, así que..."

"Así que..."

"Bienvenido a la familia Styles, Louis."

"Gracias, supongo."

Una hora después, Louis está subido encima de una especie de ranchera y Niall conduce a través de la carretera. Harry y Niall hablan acerca de unas vacas, pero Louis no les hace caso- él está en su mente, culpándose por haber aceptado ir a esa verbena.

Está bien, él probablemente es un orgulloso que quiere demostrar un punto, pero ahora sus músculos duelen y su simple existencia está comenzando a pesarle.

"Eh, Louis," Niall lo llama desde la parte delantera y él se obliga a quitar sus ojos de la ventana y clavarlos en el espejo retrovisor. "¿sabes bailar country?"

Louis se quiere reír en alto porque no, él no sabe bailar absolutamente nada- quizás un poco de baile de salón, pero eso no sirve. Y tampoco es como si lo fuese a hacer.

"No, ciertamente."

"Siempre puedes aprender." Harry replica, con una sonrisa- y Louis sabe que se viene otro comentario estúpido. "Si es que esos zapatos de marcan te lo permiten."

"Oh, no." Louis murmura, asentándose mucho mejor y apoyándose en el respaldo de Niall para enfrentar a Harry. "¿Vas a seguir haciendo esos comentarios todo el tiempo que esté aquí?"

"¿Planeas estar aquí por mucho tiempo?" Harry le responde, apoyándose de lado en el reposa cabezas de su asiento y clavando sus ojos verdes en él. Louis junta sus labios y asiente en respuesta, obvio. "Entonces sí."

"No me jodas."

"No me jodas." Harry repite, intentando imitar su acento inglés- luego deja que una carcajada se atore en su garganta, antes de volver a mirarlo. "¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes un acento muy divertido?"

"¿Te han dicho a ti que eres un imbé-"

"Chicos," Niall los corta escondiendo una risita, justo cuando el pueblo está viéndose a la lejanía. "tengamos la fiesta en paz, por amor a Dios."

Louis suspira pesadamente y retira su vista de Harry -quien no lo hace de vuelta-, llevándola a través del cristal. Escucha a Harry murmurar algo, pero no le presta demasiada atención, porque el coche entra en la plaza principal del pueblo y Louis se sorprende por la cantidad de personas que hay.

Niall deja el coche en una gran llanera que está casi ocupada al completo y Louis no tarda en quitarse el cinturón y poner los pies en el suelo, ignorando a Harry y centrando su vista en Niall.

"Esto es, wow..." Louis murmura cerca de él, cuando las luces se hacen presente y ve a las personas esparcidas por toda la plaza. Algunos beben cerca de los bares improvisados y otros bailan frente a un escenario, dónde hay un hombre cantando. "Asombroso. Nunca he visto algo así."

No es todo tan pueblerino como Harry dió a entender.

"¿No hacen verbenas allí?" Niall le pregunta, empujándolo hacia algún lugar y comenzando a andar.

"¿En Reino Unido?" Louis cuestiona desde su posición, viendo como una pareja se balancea y baila a la perfección. "No sé."

Se pega todo lo que puede a Niall, dejando casi de lado a Harry- quién camina tranquilo tras ellos, enfundado en esas botas y para de vez en cuando a saludar a hombres y mujeres.

Se adentran en el pasillo principal de la verbena y comienzan a acercarse al bar.

"La familia debe de estar esparcida por aquí." Niall le dice, justo antes de girarse a Harry- quien se ha parado con una bonita joven y están hablando de algo a lo que Louis no le presta atención. "Harry, voy a ir con Louis para que conozca a todos."

El rizado hace un ademán con su mano sin hacerles mucho caso y Niall se encoge de hombros, devolviéndose hacia Louis.

"Te van a caer todos muy bien."

"Eso espero." Louis murmura nervioso, deseando que todos sean un poquito más como Niall y nada como Harry.

Se sumergen en las sillas y mesas, y se paran en una larga, que está rodeada de personas. Hablan entre sí mientras comparten bebidas y sueltan carcajadas alta. No son muchos, pero definitivamente son muy ruidosos.

"¡Chicos!" Niall exclama a la multitud, sin mucho resultado. "¡Eh, chicos!" Louis siente como todos los ojos se clavan en Niall y luego en él, inspeccionándolo. "Este es Louis."

"¿Qué Louis?" Pregunta una mujer morena al final de la mesa y Louis acentúa su mirada hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que sus ojos son muy conocidos para él. 

"Os lo conté antes," Niall ríe negando con su cabeza. "es el chico al que Marie le ha alquilado la casa."

"Hola..." Louis habla por primera vez, medio avergonzado y levanta su mano en un saludo. Recibe muchos de vuelta, así que sonríe.

"Bueno," Niall lo mira. "de aquí solo son familia ellos tres. Ella," Señala a la mujer que ha hablado antes. "es Anne, la madre de Harry."

"Encantado, Anne."

La morena sonríe con gusto.

"Igualmente, hermoso."

"Y ellos son Maura y Bobby." Niall señala a una pareja. "Son mis padres y los de Taylor."

"¿Taylor?"

"Mi hermana, ya la conocerás." Le explica y Louis asiente.

"Oh, encantado también."

Niall sonríe hacia sus padres cuando estos saludan de vuelta y luego habla.

"Vamos a buscar a Li, luego nos vemos."

"Está bien, hijo." Maura sonríe. "Sed buenos."

"Vamos Louis." Niall extiende su mano, instándole a caminar así que eso hace. "Liam debe de estar cerca de los juegos."

"¿Quién es Liam?" Le pregunta una vez han entrado de nuevo en la calle principal y se están mezclando a través de la gente.

"Liam es nuestro primo y su padre es Geoff," Le explica, dejando atrás el bar y el escenario y yendo hacia la parte de las atracciones. "pero mi tío vive aquí en el pueblo y no trabaja en la granja, así que solo suele estar allí por las tardes."

"¿Liam sí trabaja en la granja?"

"Sí," El acento sureño de Niall choca con sus dientes y Louis se cerciora de que, en realidad, es el único que no lo tiene tan marcado. "menos Geoff, todos trabajamos allí."

"Hmm." Louis afirma, sin mucho más qué decir.

Pasan una especie de pequeña noria -que es para niños, claramente- y Louis está un poco impresionado porque si bien hay estos tipos de feria en Londres, ninguna se ve tan acogedora como esta. Se acercan a unos puestos de tiros y ve como Niall golpea la espalda de un chico alto y castaño. 

"Hola, Li, ¿jugando otra vez?"

El chico sonríe hacia ellos.

"Por supuesto," Le dice y luego se gira hacia él. "¿eres Louis?"

"El mismo." 

"Encantado, entonces."

Proceden al saludo educado y Louis se queda a un costado mientras hablan acerca de encontrarse en el bar dentro de un rato. 

"Solo queda Liz, mi mujer." Le explica, cuando han salido de la zona de juegos.

"Estás casado." 

"Sí," Niall estira una sonrisa feliz y Louis se pregunta que debe de sentirse que te quieran de esa manera como para que sonrían ante la simple mención de tu nombre. "y tengo una bebé."

"Oh," Louis alza sus cejas en una exclamación feliz. "enhorabuena, hombre."

"Fue la alegría de la casa." Niall le cuenta pero sin mirarlo, su vista perdida en el mar de gente. "Nació hace tres meses."

"Debió de ser increíble."

"Lo fue." Niall ríe. "Están todos encantados."

"Me alegro mucho."

El hombre asiente en agradecimiento y luego sus ojos se paran en una persona en concreto.

"Oh, mira, ahí está."

Se acercan a una mujer de pelo negro. Tiene los ojos oscuros también y es un poco más baja que ambos. Ella sonríe feliz cuando el chico se acerca y le planta un beso en los los labios.

"Liz, hola, amor," La saluda después y se agacha hacia el bebé que descansa en el carro. "hola bebé."

"Hola," La mujer dice, llamando su atención. "tú debes de ser Louis."

"Supongo que todos me conocéis."

"Oh, sí, Niall nos ha avisado." Liz ríe. "Yo soy Liz, encantada. Ella es Leanne, pero le decimos Lea."

"Uh," Louis se acerca y se fija en sus mejillas hinchadas. Estira su dedo y la bebé lo recoge entre su pequeña mano, lo que le hace suspirar enamorado. "hola Lea, soy Lou. Encantado."

La bebé se ríe con sus ojitos fijos en él y Louis le devuelve la mirada, llena de amor.

"Parece que le gustas." La morena le dice, sonriendo a su lado.

"¿Sí?" Louis pregunta encantado, haciendo un pequeño boop en la nariz de Lea.

Niall sonríe con ellos y asiente, antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Amor, vamos a ir a tomarnos algo, así Louis va conociendo el lugar. ¿Me la llevo?"

"No, no te preocupes." Ella sonríe. "He quedado con tu madre en las atracciones, pero nos iremos pronto porque Lea tiene que descansar, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien." Niall acepta, dándole un beso a la bebé. "Entonces en un rato te busco y vamos a casa."

"Te quiero," Ella se despide. "Adiós, Louis."

"Adiós, Liz." Él le sonríe. "Adiós, Lea."

La mujer se aleja despidiéndose con una mano y Louis sigue a Niall a través del camino. Cuando llegan al bar la familia de Niall no se ve por ningún lado y ambos se sientan en la barra de aluminio. El camarero se acerca poco después, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado.

"Bueno, Louis, ¿qué bebes?"

En algún otro lugar, Louis seguramente pediría un cóctel bien elaborado y se lo bebería en al menos dos horas... pero no es otro lugar, es Sunflower Village -por lo que hace un pequeño mohín y piensa en lo más pueblerino que él puede pedir. 

"Cerveza está bien." Dice en un murmuro.

Él ha probado la cerveza, por supuesto, es solo que... Bueno, no es su tipo de bebida favorita- pero se calla cuando Niall le da una gran sonrisa y asiente hacia él, estirando después su mirada hacia el camarero.

"Dos cervezas, entonces."

"¡Tres!" La fuerte voz de Liam aparece y se sienta junto a Niall, dando un suave golpe en su brazo y levantando su mano para saludar a Louis por segunda vez esa noche.

"Tres."

"Cuatro, mejor dicho." Ese es Harry, que toma lugar al lado de Louis y les sonríe.

Louis agudiza su mirada sobre él y se da cuenta de que el sombrero de cowboy ha desaparecido, en su lugar están los rizos despeinados cayendo sobre su frente y tiene las mejillas enrojecidas. Niall parece dar cuenta de eso también, porque lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

"No me digas que ha sido en el 4x4" Niall parece rogarle, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

Harry ríe.

"Es lo que había."

"Dios," Esta vez es Liam. "qué asco."

Louis bebe de su cerveza para no tener que decir nada, simplemente observando.

"Harry, me parece perfecto que te folles a quién quieras," Niall dice conciliador. "pero no en mi camioneta, por favor."

Louis casi tiembla por la idea de compartir sexo con alguien desconocido en algo tan sucio como la parte de atrás de una ranchera.

"No es tu camioneta, es la familiar."

"Harry..."

"Oh, Niall, deja de ser un aburrido."

Niall deja caer una carcajada y asegura que él no es aburrido. Liam le da la razón alegando que una vez pilló a Niall y Liz haciendo cosas raras y Harry niega con sus hoyuelos mostrándose totalmente.

Louis se remueve incómodo porque la conversación de tres hombres acerca de sexo heterosexual no es, ciertamente, su tipo de charla ideal.

"Voy a ir al baño." Louis se excusa, dejando la cerveza -a la que apenas le ha dado un sorbo- sobre la barra. "No tardo."

"Está bien, Louis." Niall le asegura, girándose a Liam para enfrascarse en otra discusión acerca de lo que las parejas deben de hacer antes del matrimonio.

Louis da un saltito de su silla y va a hacer su camino hacia los baños cuando la voz de Harry lo para.

"Los zapatos."

Louis lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Los zapatos?"

"Se te pueden manchar."

"¿Perdón?"

"Que tengas cuidado."

Louis gira sobre su cuerpo, dando dos suaves pasos hacia Harry y enfrentándose a él. Niall y Liam no dicen nada, aún hablando entre ellos -demasiado preocupados en llevar la razón como para importarle realmente lo que esté ocurriendo.

"¿Te he hecho algo?" Le pregunta, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y fijando su fuerte mirada en él. Es ahora Harry quién parpadea confuso.

"¿Qué?"

"Me refiero a que si te he hecho algo para que te comportes como un imbécil conmigo."

"¿Comportarme como un imbécil?"

"Llegué hace poco menos de seis horas y solo has cruzado palabra conmigo para reírte una vez de mi acento y dos veces de mis zapatos."

"Louis," Su nombre resuena entre los labios de Harry y Louis se estremece un poco por su acento sureño. Pero Harry parece haberse aburrido de la conversación porque vira sus ojos. "deja de tomártelo todo en serio."

"Eres..."

"¿Qué?" Harry ladea una media sonrisa simpática.

"Nada, déjalo." Louis se recompone. "Está bien, estás de broma, entiendo."

Niega con su cabeza y decide que no quiere ver su reacción, así que gira sobre sus pies y se aleja, buscando con la mirada los baños portátiles que ha visto antes. Son cubículos azules y Louis encuentra uno libre, mientras le agradece a Dios.

Hace sus necesidades y bufa al cielo cuando no encuentra ninguna manera de lavarse las manos, así que sale frotándose los manos en sus jeans- solo para casi chocarse con un hombre de pelo negro que lo está mirando con una sonrisa.

"No eres de aquí, ¿no?" Es lo que le dice cuando lo mira de arriba abajo, inspeccionándolo. Louis se pregunta por qué todos hacen eso y suspira frustrado, dejando que sus manos caigan a sus costados.

"¿Tanto se nota?"

"Un poco, sincermanete." El hombre se ríe, mostrándole una hilera de dientes perfectos y blancos. "Soy Zayn Malik."

"Te daría la mano pero..." Louis sonríe pero Zayn niega y la recoge de todas formas. "Soy Louis."

"Encantando Louis," Dice y sus ojos color ámbar se clavan en él. Es realmente atractivo y Louis no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando lo vuelve a analizar, paseando su mirada libremente -sin vergüenza alguna. "¿De dónde eres?"

"Soy inglés."

"Oh, el acento, tienes razón." Zayn carcajea un poco y cruza sus brazos, sus músculos apretándose. "¿Y qué haces aquí?"

Louis alza los ojos al cielo y se ríe porque ni siquiera sabe si su historia sonaría creíble.

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo."

"Oh, bueno." El moreno pone un gesto amable en su rostro. "Te gustará, no se vive tan mal aquí."

"Eso espero." Louis desea y ambos se ríen, divertidos.

"Bueno, nos vemos por ahí, forastero."

El hombre le da un gesto cariñoso justo antes de girarse y entrar a los baños. Louis se queda embobado mirando la puerta unos segundos, hasta que alguien interrumpe su ensoñación.

"¿Ligando, encanto?"

Louis tose involuntariamente cuando ve los ojos de Harry y niega enérgicamente con su cabeza. Está un poco mareado cuando decide que no va a replicarle a Harry y gira hacia Niall.

"¿Te vas ya?"

"Sí." Le contesta. "¿Vienes?"

"Por supuesto."

Niall se despide de sus primos y Louis simplemente les da un asentimiento de cabeza, con ganas de llegar a esa casa y simplemente dormir.

Y si tiene suerte, no despertar más.


	3. capítulo 2

La colcha de flores está pegada en su mejilla, producto del sudor que, a su vez, es producto del calor. Tiene una pierna saliendo por la cama y su cabeza está inclinada hacia la derecha, con los rayos de sol chocando contra su rostro. Un gallo suena a lo lejos, clavándose en sus pensamientos y Louis intenta abrir sus ojos, sin éxito.

Murmura algún improperio bajo cuando se frota la cara y se da cuenta de que tiene todo el cuerpo sudado. Se da la vuelta para escapar del sol dando en sus ojos y consigue abrirlos, viendo el antiguo armario de, posiblemente, cedro, delante de él.

Suspira fuertemente cuando se da cuenta de donde está.

En su casa de Londres, él se despertaba entre sus mullidos edredones, con la calefacción lo bastante alta como para que no hiciera calor, pero tampoco frío. Se daba una ducha de agua caliente y luego se peinaba con tranquilidad, saliendo entre la nube de vapor poco después, para tomar un té e irse a un largo día de trabajo.

Está claro que aquí no va a pasar lo mismo.

La noche anterior no tardó en quedarse dormido, posiblemente cansado por el largo viaje y la experiencia posterior. Pero esta noche no va a ocurrir lo mismo, él lo sabe. Va a empezar con los pensamientos antes de dormir, con la ansiedad creciendo en su pecho y cuando, finalmente, logre dormir luego de un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama, se verá teniendo una pesadilla desgarradora.

Así han sido sus noches por últimos dos años.

Abrumado por sus propios pensamientos, se alarma cuando la puerta es abierta de par en par y un par de ojos claros lo inspeccionan desde fuera.

"Dios, Anne," Murmura sentándose en la cama y postrado su mano en su pecho, intentando regular su respiración. "que susto."

"Oh, chico, lo siento mucho." Ella se disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa y con su mirada viajando por toda la habitación- la cual se para en la pequeña mesa que descansa en una de las esquinas. "¿Eso es ropa sucia?"

Louis tose levemente, dejando caer a un lado de la cama las colchas que están comenzando a pesar sobre su cuerpo y luego se peina el cabello, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Sí?" Es todo lo que consigue contestar, cuando la ve dar dos grandes pasos y recoger la ropa entre sus manos. 

"La voy a lavar." Ella le responde simple, dando la vuelta y haciendo su camino hacia la puerta, nuevamente. "Por cierto-"

Pero Louis la corta.

"¿Cómo lava la ropa?" Le pregunta cuando consigue levantarse de la cama y ponerse frente a ella.

Anne parece que lleva despierta desde hace más de cinco horas, o al menos su energía la hace ver así. Está perfectamente peinada, sin ninguna ojera y lleva un delantal marrón que cubre su ropa de -Louis supone- trabajo. Louis le echa unos cincuenta y pocos años- si es que él realmente está acertando con la edad de Harry, quién en su cabeza ronda los veintiocho. 

"¿Cómo que con qué lo lavamos?" Ella cuestiona desde su lugar, frunciendo su ceño- y Louis nada más que encuentra similitudes con Harry. Pero no debería estar pensando en él en estos momentos. O al menos, no pensando tanto. Eso. "Pues con la lavadora."

"Anne," Louis tose levemente, acercándose un poco más, quizá con la esperanza de parecer más confidente y, por ende, más amable. Entorna una sonrisa apenada, como si se sintiera avergonzado por lo que va a decir. "esa ropa necesita un lavado especial."

La mujer junta sus cejas y le echa un vistazo a la ropa entre sus manos, para luego devolver sus ojos al muchacho.

"Louis, aquí lavamos la ropa como se ha lavado toda la vida de Dios," Su acento resuena y Louis asiente hacia ella, escuchando atentamente lo que tiene para decir. "agua fría, dos horas, centrifugado."

"Está bien, está bien." Louis se muerde el labio y clava su vista en ella. "Usted la lava."

"No me trates de usted, por favor." Anne suelta una pequeña risita y Louis la acompaña, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada. "Por cierto, no hay agua caliente."

"Vaya por Dios." Louis murmura y Anne asiente en respuesta.

"Dúchate con agua fría, si lo necesitas." Anne ofrece, mientras se acerca al marco de la puerta para marcharse. "Luego desayunas y ya decides si quieres ir con Niall y Liam o ayudar a Harry con el arreglo del agua."

Louis sopesa sus opciones.

Deben de ser, posiblemente, las ocho de la mañana -ha amanecido por completo-, no hace frío, por supuesto, estamos hablando de Texas, y no le importaría darse una ducha de agua fría, porque el calor ha hecho mella en él.

Y, definitivamente, no va a ir con Harry, así que arrulla sus cejas hacia ella y pone un gesto como si de un pequeño cachorro se tratase.

"Preferiría ir con Niall y Liam." 

"Claro, chico, como tú quieras." Ella se encoge de hombros y cruza la puerta, para marcharse. "¿Bebes té o café?"

"¿Puedo elegir?"

"Oh, sí." Anne le sonríe por segunda vez en la conversación. "Yo tomo mucho té, mi padre adoraba el té. Pero no lo suelo tomar delante de ellos porque son muy criticones. Si me ven haciéndolo no tardan en hacer chistes y comentarios acerca de mí queriendo parecer de la realeza británica, ya sabes."

Louis ríe suavemente por cortesía, porque en realidad le ofende un poco que mezclen el concepto de beber té con ser una persona de clase alta. No lo verbaliza, claramente, solo estira una pequeña sonrisa amable hacia él.

"Té entonces, por favor."

Anne asiente hacia él.

"¿Quieres darme la ropa sucia que llevas ahora?" 

"Preferiría que no..."

"Oh, claro, claro," Anne se ríe, aceptando lo que Louis dice- quizá porque entiende que no tiene sus mismas costumbres. "está bien. Ahora nos vemos en la cocina, Louis."

"Gracias."

Louis suspira cuando la puerta se cierra y corre hacia la ventana para echar las cortinas, haciendo que el sol y el calor dejen de entrar. Se acerca con pesadez hacia su maleta y piensa que, bueno, un día más es un día menos. Recoge lo primero que ve, realmente ni siquiera se preocupa por ello- termina con un par de jeans largos y una especie de camisa negra sin mangas, que él no recuerda haber empacado, pero ahí está.

Sale del pasillo e intenta recordar el camino, pero una mata de pelo rubio se cruza con él y ambos se chocan. Louis levanta su vista, solo para encontrarse con una mujer más alta que él. Tiene unos ojos azules cielo y una pequeña sonrisa se está formando en sus anchos labios.

"Tú debes de ser Louis." Ella adivina (o más bien, asume, porque ¿qué otro extraño querría estar en esa casa?) y luego ladea su cabeza. Todo lo que él puede hacer es asentir, intentando parecer simpático. A ella parece no importarle, porque empuja contra su pecho unas botas negras y luego se encoge de hombros. "Solamente para que Harry ya no se ría más de tus zapatos."

Louis frunce su ceño, preguntándose cómo sabe ella eso, para empezar, y luego estira las botas lejos de sus ojos, para poder analizarlas. 

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Lo sé." Ella ríe, pero no le da ningún tipo de explicación. "Me dijeron que eras bajito, así que adiviné tu talla. Una cuarenta, ¿está bien?"

"Oh, sí, sí." Louis murmura confundido por el torrente de información y luego devuelve su mirada hacia ella. "Gracias, supongo."

"No es nada." Ella dice. "Soy Taylor, por cierto."

"Encantado, Taylor."

"Igualmente." Taylor sonríe. "Que te sea leve."

"¿El día de trabajo o aguantar a Harry?"

Ella se gira antes de abandonar el pasillo.

"Los dos."

Louis asiente con un mohín y luego analiza bien las botas. Son negras, medio altas y con algunos detalles en blanco. Piensa que Harry se va a reír de él. Lleve el calzado que lleve, incluso si él se colocara la ropa más vaquera que encontrase, Harry encontraría cualquier mínimo detalle para mofarse.

Y, sinceramente, no tiene ni la autoestima ni las ganas necesarias para aguantar eso, así que tira las botas dentro de su habitación y se gira, parece hacer su camino hacia el baño.

Louis sale a la cocina media hora después, con la ropa sucia colgando de sus hombros y Anne estira sus cejas hacia arriba cuando lo ve llegar. Le quita la ropa de las manos, le obliga a beberse rápidamente el té y luego clava en él una mirada de disculpa.

"Sé que querías ir con Niall y Liam, pero se han tenido que ir al pueblo por un problema con una factura." Anne le dice. "Se han ido todos ya, en realidad."

"Dios," Louis murmura, acariciando su frente. "¿tanto he tardado en la ducha?"

"Un poco," Anne sonríe. "pero no pasa nada, Louis." Ella le asegura. "Son casi las nueve, así que volverán cerca de las diez para empezar el trabajo."

"Uh, está bien."

"¿Quieres ir con Harry mientras?" Ella le sugiere, tranquila.

Vale, él había tomado la decisión de mantenerse todo lo alejado que pudiera de Harry, pero ¿es si quiera capaz de negarse? Ellos le están dando cobijo, la solución a su -no pactada- condena de muerte, a pesar de que no lo saben. Suspira y traga saliva, dejando la taza de té vacía a un lado y, muy a su pesar, él asiente.

"Claro que sí." Le regala una -fingida, pero ella no lo nota- sonrisa y se pone de pie. "¿Dónde está?"

"No está lejos." Anne retira la taza de té, a pesar de que Louis se ofrece a hacerlo. "Supongo que ya habrás estado atrás."

"Claro que sí." Le regala una -muy fingida, pero que ella no nota- sonrisa y se pone de pie. "Dime dónde está y me voy ahora mismo."

Anne sonríe.

"Pues sigue toda la valla del establo a su izquierda y vas a encontrarte con un pequeño bosquecillo, que, probablemente, tendrá todas las hojas muertas."

"Me imagino, este calor es sofocante."

Ella suspira.

"Lo sé, lo sé," Junta sus labios en una fina línea. "debe de ser más difícil para ti que eres de un país tan frío."

"Está bien," Louis se encoge de hombros y luego se levanta, pegando la silla a la mesa. "me acostumbraré."

"Pues antes de ese pequeño bosque, allí está." Anne le asegura. "Está rodeado de una especie de armadura de madera... Es un calentador solar, no sabemos por qué ha podido dar fallos."

"Un calentador solar..." Louis repite.

"Harry pensó que sería buena idea," Su madre parece orgullosa. "y, realmente, nos ha estado ahorrando dinero."

"Oh, bien..." Louis asiente. "Entonces me marcho ya." Él le dice, amable, antes de girarse una última vez hacia ella. "¿Te quedas aquí?"

"Estoy esperando a Maura."

Louis simplemente hace un ademán en forma de despedida.

Definitivamente, Anne tiene razón. Louis vislumbra la armadura de madera -posiblemente construida hace poco, por la manera en la que brilla- un poco más allá y hace su propio camino a través de la hierba y la tierra. Sus deportivas no están ayudando, y piensa en Taylor y sus botas- pero él se repite que eso ya sería caer demasiado bajo.

La especie de entrada a las placas está abierta y Louis puede ver un sombrero de ala descansar en la esquina de la puerta.

Corretea hacia allí y asoma su cabeza, encontrándose repentinamente con la espalda de Harry. Parpadea mientras se acerca al marco y se queda mirando fijamente sus músculos, que se contraen el esfuerzo y que acaban en unos jeans ajustados, apretados con un cinturón. Sus cortos rizos caen libre sobre el cuello y Louis tiene que toser un poco, porque no es capaz de decir nada más.

El rizado gira su cabeza y sus ojos verdes se clavan en él. Pega un salto sin mucho esfuerzo y se pone de pie, dejando al descubierto su abdomen. Ahora que Louis puede ver sus brazos y pecho en totalidad, se da cuenta de la cantidad de tinta que hay en estos, los dibujos se arremolinan en la piel y una mariposa llama su curiosa atención- pero intenta no demostrarlo cuando da un pequeño paso hacia atrás, impresionado.

"Mi madre no me dijo que ibas a venir." Es lo primero que Harry dice con su característica voz ruda y luego su mirada pasea a través del cuerpo de Louis. 

Él quiere correr un poco lejos, esconderse bajo cualquier plantación de girasoles y estar ahí hasta que la vida decida que ha tenido suficiente. Pero no puede, claro. En su lugar, pasa su peso de una pierna a otra visiblemente incómodo, para luego cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, en una postura claramente defensiva.

"Podrías..." Louis se aclara la garganta, suspirando en un vano intento por parecer más enfadado que avergonzado. "¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?"

Harry cuelga en su hombro el paño que llevaba entre sus manos -al que Louis no le ha prestado ningún tipo de atención, si es honesto- y luego estira sus cejas hacia él. Hay pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente y su flequillo está en un tupé, peinado descuidadamente hacia atrás.

Y Louis no debería de encontrar esta asquerosidad tan sumamente atractiva.

Pero ahí está.

"¿Por qué?" Harry ladea su cabeza, mostrando sus hoyuelos. "¿Te pone incómodo?"

"Ciertamente." Él murmura.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, no estaba mirando tu cuerpo." Harry le asegura. "Estaba mirando esas deportivas que, por lo que veo, no piensas cambiar nunca."

Louis baja su mirada hacia sus deportivas. Son unas adidas de color negro, lo bastante resistentes para el campo. O eso piensa él, claro.

"¿Quién lleva estos zapatos?" Louis alza su ceja, cansado de los ataques del rizado y se cruza de brazos. "¿Tú o yo?"

Harry se pasa la lengua por los labios mientras sonríe, como si hubiera sido pillado.

"Tú."

"Entonces, déjame que lleve lo que quiera cuando me dé la gana." Louis zanja la discusión viendo como Harry aún mantiene la sonrisa por sus palabras. "Ahora, dime en qué puedo ayudarte."

Harry ladea su cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta para volver al trabajo.

"Podrías traer limonada."

"Podrías dejar de ser un capullo." Louis enfrenta.

"Podría." Harry le responde. "Pero no lo haré."

"Entonces simplemente me quedaré aquí." Louis asume cuando ve como Harry no se gira para mirarlo de nuevo y murmura un inaudible "imbécil", antes de tirarse contra el suelo y apoyar su espalda en la estructura de madera- sin perder de vista a Harry en ningún momento. "Tomando el sol, haciendo... nada."

Louis puede escuchar una pequeña risa de parte de Harry, la cual hace que sus músculos se contraigan de nuevo y Louis se insulte mentalmente por no ser capaz de retirar sus ojos de ellos.

"Me parece bien."

"Bien." 

Louis junta sus labios en una fina línea y bufa cuando Harry no dice nada más, porque hay algo que él odia más que los zapatos de imitación: ser ignorado. Da pequeños golpecitos con los talones en el suelo y luego se cruza de hombros, sin saber qué más hacer.

Ve a Harry trabajar por, exactamente, una hora. Harry se dedica a lo suyo, sin dirigir ninguna palabra en su dirección y Louis simplemente calla, porque siente que está en una competición silenciosa. Cruza sus pies a veces, estira sus ojos hacia el sol y luego, en algún punto, él tose levemente y decide ser el primero en hablar.

"Oye," Louis llama su atención, consiguiendo que Harry ladee su cabeza para mirarlo de soslayo. "¿podrías llevarme esta tarde al pueblo?"

"¿No tienes piernas o qué?" Le replica, en el mismo tono de siempre. Louis vira sus ojos y decide insistir.

"Por favor," Le pide. "necesito llamar a Marie."

"Todavía no sé de qué conoces a Marie." 

"¿Te importa?"

"Es de mi familia," Él le dice. "claramente me importa."

"Me alquiló la casa."

"Hay algo más ahí." El rizado le dice, intuitivo. 

"Bueno," Louis suspira. "era mi jefa."

Harry deja de lado la herramienta que tenía en sus manos y, por primera vez en toda la hora, él se gira para mirar a Louis de frente. Todavía está sudado, y el ceño fruncido se acentúa en su rostro. Louis ladea su cabeza y parpadea hacia él, sin entender por qué está tan sorprendido. 

"Trabajabas en la floristería." Harry dice, sin ahondar mucho más.

"¿Sí?" Louis le responde mientras busca con su mirada algo que lo ayude a descifrar qué es lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Harry. No lo consigue, está claro. "¿Que tan raro es?"

"No pega contigo." Harry se encoge de hombros y simplemente se vuelve a girar, para continuar su trabajo. Louis no entiende qué es lo que pasa, exactamente- y se trata de Harry, lo que lo vuelve treinta veces más difícil. 

Él se levanta del suelo y sacude la parte de atrás de su pantalón antes de postrarse tras Harry y colocar sus brazos en jarra.

"¿Y qué es lo que pega conmigo, exactamente?" Él exige saber, levantando su ceja y esperando que el rizado se vuelva a girar para mirarlo- y, claro, él lo hace, haciendo notable -de nuevo- la diferencia de altura, y causando que Louis trague saliva y relaje un poco su postura defensiva.

"Dijiste que no habías hecho trabajo de campo." Harry ignora la pregunta de Louis y clava su verde en él, inspeccionando su rostro.

"Y no lo he hecho," Louis se defiende. "trabajar con flores no es, exactamente, trabajo de campo."

"Pero tenemos una plantación de girasoles."

"¿Oh?" Él deja caer sus brazos, producto de la sorpresa. "¿Hay girasoles?"

Harry probablemente ve el brillo que se forma en sus ojos y cómo sus cejas se alzan por la curiosidad, porque estira una -pequeña, pero visible- sonrisa y asiente levemente. Louis deja caer sus labios, formando un "o" y suspirando emocionado cuando ve la respuesta afirmativa del rizado.

"Una plantación entera." Le dice. "Están cerca del florecimiento... los plantamos en primavera y el sol ha estado ayudando mucho."

"Me encantan los girasoles." Louis confiesa y ni siquiera ahonda en el pensamiento de que, por primera vez, está teniendo una conversación real con Harry. "Era lo que más me gustaba trabajar en la floristería."

"Tienes suerte," Harry contrapone. "es Niall quién se suele encargar de ellos."

"¿Suerte por qué?"

Harry se encoge de hombros y Louis une sus cejas, sin entender.

"Porque él sí te cae bien."

"¿Quién dice que tú me caes mal?"

"Tus cejas." Harry señala su rostro y Louis relaja instantáneamente su rostro- lo que no debe de pasar desapercibido para Harry, porque se le escapa una sonrisa. "Se unen cada vez que hablamos."

"Quizás es porque te has burlado de mí." Louis le dice con suavidad, intentando no volver a fruncir el ceño. 

"Es difícil no hacerlo, Louis." Harry se parece defender y luego se gira de nuevo, para seguir con su trabajo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Sigues trayendo esos zapatos."

"Oh, no," Louis exclama al aire, girando para volver a su lugar en el suelo. "no con mis zapatos de nuevo, por favor."

"No lo haría si te hubieras puesto las botas que le di a Taylor para ti." 

"¿Se las diste tú?" Louis le pregunta y ladea su cabeza, fijándose en los rizos traviesos y sudados que se cuelan en su coronilla. 

Harry no dice nada y Louis ve como sus músculos se aprietan, en tensión.

No necesita respuesta.

Una hora después, Louis puede ver a Niall entrar en la especie de cabina y suspira de alivio cuando ve también a Liam. Se pone de pie de un salto y sale del lugar, dejándolos hablar con Harry y respirando tranquilo por primera vez. No es que él se sienta incómodo estando con Harry, es que el rizado es un cúmulo de acciones y reacciones que no puede leer correctamente. A veces se ríe de él, a veces lo mira con ojos intensos y otras, simplemente, se mantiene recto y serio. Y eso lo pone, ciertamente, nervioso, porque él no puede encontrar una manera correcta de reaccionar.

Se queda allí un par de minutos, escuchando como Niall y Liam preguntan a Harry acerca de las placas, hasta que Niall sale del lugar y se acerca a él, con una sonrisa.

"¿Preparado para empezar a aprender?" Le dice mientras le da un suave golpe en el hombro. Louis asiente feliz, consciente de que, por fin, se puede ir de ahí.

"Muy preparado."

"Entonces espera a Harry." Niall ladea su cabeza. "Hoy le tocan los gallineros y es lo más fácil, lo mejor es que empieces por ahí."

Perfecto, piensa, simplemente perfecto.

Louis da dos pasos atrás cuando se encuentra con la escena.

Lleva un rato viendo la espalda de Harry, al que ha seguido sin decir mucho, y el vaquero lo ha llevado silenciosamente a través del camino, hasta llegar a los gallineros.

Hay cuatro vallas rodeando el lugar -que es inmenso- y las gallinas corretean libres. Hay muchas de ellas, Louis no las puede contar mentalmente y se da un pequeño grito interno, orgulloso de haber reconocido al único gallo de todo el lugar. Hay una especie de cubículo en una esquina, de dónde salen y entran los animales.

"Esto es..." Louis murmura intentando encontrar las palabras correctas, cuando ve como Harry estira la llave hacia la cerradura. "enorme."

"Cierto." Harry responde mientras abre la puerta y pasa rápidamente por la pequeña rendija, para que los animales no se escapen. Luego lo mira de soslayo, esperando que Louis haga lo mismo. Pero no lo hace.

"Yo..." Louis se para a sí mismo cuando se encuentra con la ceja alzada del vaquero. "No sé si..."

"Oh, vamos, son gallinas." El vaquero le replica. "No muerden."

"Lo sé," Louis miente, porque no tiene ni idea de las gallinas. Solo sabe que tienen dos patas, plumas y que ponen huevos. "pero me da cosa."

"¿Qué cosa te va a dar, Louis?" Harry dice extrañado y ahí está de nuevo, su nombre mal formulado, chocando con el acento sureño- pero Louis ni siquiera se queja. "Son gallinas, no atacan."

"¿Quién dice que no?" Louis insiste.

Harry suspira, mirando por unos segundos al cielo -posiblemente acordándose de todos los ancestros de Louis- y luego se gira completamente. Sus ojos chocan, cruzándose a través de la valla. Los de Harry están más verdes de lo que él recordaba... pero ni siquiera debería de estar fijándose en ello. 

"Lo digo yo, que las he criado."

Louis mira a la gallina que está detrás de Harry, está moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados y cacarea. Louis hace un pequeño mohín con su nariz y maldice a los Styles, porque desde que ha llegado parece que estos solo han tenido una misión: hacer que pase todas las horas posibles junto a Harry, lo que se traduce como ir a dónde él va, y teniendo como resultado entrar a un gallinero.

"¿Seguro?" Le pregunta, punteando el suelo con su deportiva negra y dándole una mirada apenada- esperando que Harry se apiade de él. 

Cosa que no sucede.

"Seguro." Harry le confirma, serio. "Confía en mí."

Bueno, Louis piensa, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Cinco minutos después, él está corriendo en círculos a través del gallinero y hay uno de esos bichos grandes persiguiéndole. Sinceramente, él no ha hecho absolutamente nada- Harry le ha pedido que les echara de comer y eso ha hecho, pero por lo visto la gallina se lo ha tomado como un ataque personal y ha decidido picarle.

"¡Harry!" Él exclama cuando zigzaguea a otra gallina para no chocarse con ella y hacerle daño. Escucha la carcajada del rizado y él se jura mentalmente que va a matarlo. Lo hará. "¡Por favor! ¡Quítame a esta cosa de encima!"

Louis cree que va a tener que dar un par de carreras más, pero entonces el vaquero da un pequeño salto hacia la gallina y la recoge entre sus manos. Louis se para, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas para poder recuperar aire, pero la gallina se escapa de las manos de Harry y le pica en la pantorilla.

"Dios." Louis murmura en un hilo, agarrándose el lugar y resoplando por el dolor. "¡Me dijiste que no picaban!"

"No lo hacen, Louis." Harry le asegura mientras deja la gallina en el suelo con las demás y luego las empuja, para que se vayan lejos de él. "Nunca lo han hecho... eres la primera persona a la que le hacen algo así."

"Increíble," Louis dice para sí mismo, poniéndose recto. "simplemente increíble."

Pero lo único que recibe es una risa del rizado.

"No te enfades, no es para tanto."

"Claro," Louis suspira ofuscado, colocando sus brazos en jarra y clavando su mirada llena de enfado sobre Harry. "no eres tú el que ha corrido de una gallina y luego ha sido picado."

"Oh, vamos," Harry se muerde el labio, escondiendo la risa que no lo ha abandonado y luego se gira, haciendo su camino hacia el gallinero de madera. "no es para tanto."

Louis niega con su cabeza y habla.

"Lo es."

"Si vives aquí te vas a tener que ir acostumbrando," Harry simplemente dice y luego hace un ademán con su mano, silenciosamente instándolo a que vaya tras él. Louis cruza sus brazos y casi llena sus mejillas de aire, recibiendo una negación de cabeza por parte del vaquero. "estas cosas son normales."

"Prefiero no acostumbrarme, si te soy sincero."

Harry eleva sus ojos y luego parece decidir que ya ha tenido suficiente.

"Mira, parecen haberse relajado." Le dice, obviando la tonta discusión y sus ojos se dirigen hacia las gallinas, que parecen más calmadas. "Ven, te explicaré algo."

"¿Por qué tendría que confiar en tu palabra? Ya lo he hecho y mira lo que ha pasado."

"Vamos, por favor." Harry insiste. "No voy a dejar que lo hagan otra vez."

"¡¿Perdón?!" Louis exclama. "Eso significa que podías haberlo evitado."

"Sí."

"Y no lo has hecho."

"No."

"¿Por qué mierda harías eso?"

"Te he dicho que debes de acostumbrarte." Harry suelta simple y luego se acerca tranquilamente a él, recogiendo su mano sin pedir permiso y acariciando con su dedo pulgar la piel dónde la gallina lo ha picado. "Ni siquiera tienes una herida, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte."

Louis levanta la vista de su mano, alzando su cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos a Harry- y encontrándose con que este ya lo está mirando.

"Eres increíble, yo-"

"Lo sé."

"Y un estúpido." Louis murmura.

"Lo sé," Harry ríe. "también."

Louis suspira y luego deja caer sus manos a ambos lados, aceptando que ya no tiene excusas. Camina con un poco de miedo cuando comienza a seguir a Harry, el cual agacha su cabeza para cruzar la puerta. Así que Louis hace lo mismo, encontrándose con la parte interior del gallinero.

"Huele mal," Louis dice, tapándose levemente la nariz cuando Harry se adentra un poco más. "muy mal."

"Es normal." Harry replica y luego retira un poco de paja, para continuar hablando. "Mira, cuando las gallinas están solas, ellas mismas establecen la jerarquía. Ya sabes, se pelean y eso."

"Perturbador."

"Bueno, según cómo lo mires." Harry se encoge de hombros y retira algo más, para mostrarle a Louis un nido. Tiene dos huevos, pero el vaquero no los toca, solo se los enseña. "Pero como son ponedoras, tenemos un gallo."

"Lo sé, lo he reconocido." Louis repone orgulloso.

"Wow, Louis, felicidades." Harry dice sarcástico. "Lo has conseguido a la primera."

Louis hace un mohín.

"Tonto."

Harry se ríe, pero no le responde.

"Como ves, sus nidos están separados. Ellas necesitan un gran espacio para sentirse cómodas, y, además, así no se pelean."

"Está bien, está bien." Louis se anima a sí mismo, dando una suave palmada y luego señalando el nido que Harry tiene entre sus manos. "Gran espacio."

"Lo tienes, Louis." Harry lo felicita gracioso, está vez mandando el sarcasmo fuera y deja el nido sobre el suelo, paseando su mirada, ahora, hacia los bebederos. "Siempre deben de tener agua. No lo olvides, Louis, el agua es importante. Beben muchísima agua."

"No es de extrañar," Louis dice mientras se muerde el labio, escondiendo una sonrisa. "hace mucho calor."

Harry carcajea por el chiste malo, no entorna sus ojos, ni se burla de él. Simplemente se ríe, cerrando levemente sus ojos y mostrando sus hoyuelos. Dura solo dos segundos, pero Louis se queda mirando cada detalle, hasta que el vaquero se recupera y luego sonríe, complacido.

"Bueno, eso es casi todo. Supongo que, conforme las vayas cuidando, irán saliendo cosas nuevas."

"Conforme yo las vaya cuidando."

"En el momento que te hayamos enseñado todo, empezarás a formar parte del horario." Harry pasa por su lado, rozando levemente su brazo y luego se postra sobre la puerta, haciéndole entender que es hora de irse. "¿te parece bien?"

"Sí, sí," Louis acepta, saliendo detrás de él y luego se encoge de hombros. "Es para lo que estoy aquí."

"¿Para eso?"

Louis frunce su ceño cuando Harry se gira para mirarlo con su ceja alzada.

"¿Cómo que para eso?"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"No sé a que te refieres."

"No me evadas, Louis." Él le dice. "Nadie viene a este pueblo por gusto."

"¿Y yo qué soy?"

"Por favor, Louis..." Harry se ríe "quizá no tengo estudios como tú, pero no soy gilipollas."

"Yo no he dicho nada de eso." Louis se defiende, uniendo sus cejas. "¿Por qué asumes lo que pienso?"

Ahora es Harry quién se encoge de hombros y luego se da media vuelta, para hacer su camino hacia fuera del gallinero. Pero no dice nada más, así que Louis corretea detrás y acepta cuando abre la puerta para él, viéndolo como la cierra en silencio.

Pero Louis es más rápido.

"Harry," Llama su atención para seguir insistiendo. "¿por qué asumes todo eso de mí, siempre? ¿esa es la sensación que te doy?"

"No lo dices," Harry se sincera. "pero lo piensas."

"Dios, Harry, cambias de tema muy repentinamente."

"No." Le dice serio. 

"Sí." Louis replica, cuando ambos comienzan a andar -Louis supone- de vuelta al cortijo. "Das a entender que pienso que eres menos que yo porque no tienes estudios."

"Simplemente estoy intentando averiguar por qué querrías estar aquí."

"¿Ves? Cambio de tema, de nuevo." Louis niega con su cabeza, viendo como Harry se pone a su par. "Estoy aquí porque quiero, ¿está bien? No insistas más." 

"Estás viviendo bajo mi techo," Harry lo contradice. "necesito conocer a las personas con las que convivo."

"Puedes saber otras cosas de mí, más allá de mi vida personal."

"Tu vida personal es la que te ha hecho ser quién eres."

"Eso es justo." Louis acepta. "Pero aún así."

"Está bien." Harry cede, finalmente, y Louis le da las gracias a Dios mentalmente, porque si Harry hubiera insistido un poco más, él posiblemente lo soltaría todo. Y eso no es lo más seguro, no ahora mismo. "¿Todavía necesitas que te lleve al pueblo?"

"¿Harías eso por mí?"

"Yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí, pero," Harry saca algo de sus jeans y lo estira hacia él. "he obligado a Niall a que me dé las llaves. Está empeñando en que es suya y la utiliza hasta para ir a la granja de al lado."

Harry se ríe, pero Louis abre sus ojos.

"Oh, Harry," Él suspira, asombrado y le sonríe cuando Harry deja las llaves de la ranchera en su mano. "muchísimas gracias."

Harry le devuelve la sonrisa y luego choca su hombro contra el de Louis, amable.

"De nada, pero vuelve pronto, ¿vale? y come algo antes de irte, Anne se va a volver loca si se entera que te he dejado ir con el estómago vacío."

"Está bien," Repite. "y muchas gracias."

"Ya te he dicho que no es nada."

"No," Louis sonríe- la sonrisa más genuina y verdadera que él le ha dado a Harry en estos dos días. "me refiero a que, gracias por las botas."

Louis se adentra en la carretera después de haber comido un gran plato de sopa de tomate y una especie de muslo de pollo- del que ni siquiera tiene valor de preguntar por su procedencia. Anne había preparado la comida temprano en la mañana, porque después iba a tener que irse. Y Louis le hizo caso a Harry, se sentó en la gran mesa rústica y comió solo, en silencio. Los demás estaban en sus labores, Louis pudo adivinar por el horario que colgaba en una esquina de la cocina. Niall tenía que ayudar a un trabajador a labrar los campos, Liam estaba ocupado con los caballos y ya que el trabajo de las gallinas estaba hecho, Harry tenía que sacar a pasear a las ovejas y las cabras. Louis se río internamente, imaginándose la escena.

Después de lavar los platos y cubiertos que ensució, Louis se subió en la ranchera.

Y ahí estaba ahora.

Intenta colocar alguna radio que pase música más allá del country, pero finalmente se queda en Sunflower Village FM, la radio del pueblo, que, por lo visto, está haciendo un especial de Dolly Parton. Louis no se queja, porque la mujer le parece simpática y ha escuchado alguna de sus canciones, así que tamborilea sus dedos sobre el volante al ritmo y luego se encuentra a sí mismo tarareando. 

El camino se hace ameno, si obvia las pequeñas piedras que hacen rebotar la ranchera en el camino y poco tiempo después, él se encuentra en la plaza del pueblo, aquella dónde el taxista paró y donde se llevó a cabo la especie de verbena del día anterior. Ahora está completamente vacía, parece haber sido recogida temprano por la mañana y la gente camina tranquila. Visualiza la pequeña cabina y deja el coche allí, cerca de la rotonda principal.

Louis entra en la cabina, cierra la puerta tras él y mira a la esquina, bajo el teléfono. Ahí está descansando la guía telefónica, así que la usa y busca el número del operador.

Un minuto después, él está llamando.

"Marie Pemberton, prefijo 44, número 5209315829, Londres, Reino Unido."

"¿Nombre?"

"Louis."

"Deme un segundo."

Louis asiente, consciente de que el operador al otro lado de la línea no puede verlo y luego deja que la música de espera invada la cabina por unos momentos. Él cierra la guía y la deja a un lado, para luego perderse en sus zapatos.

"Ha aceptado, le paso."

"Está bien, gracias."

Louis escucha un pitido, justo antes de que una voz muy conocida para él se haga presente.

"¿Louis?"

"¡Marie!" Él exclama, escuchando como la mujer ríe al otro lado. "Oh, por amor a Dios. Hola, Marie."

"Hola, chico." Ella le devuelve el saludo. "¿Por qué no has pedido el cobro revertido directamente?"

"No entiendo los prefijos de aquí todavía y no tengo dinero." Louis hace una mueca y luego se apoya contra la pared, sonriendo levemente. "Pero no hablemos de eso, por favor."

"Ayer me llamó Niall," Ella le dice y parece ajetreada. Louis asume que allí debe de ser ya casi de noche, y ella está preparándose para cerrar la tienda. "me preguntó por ti."

"Sí, no me creyeron..." Louis recuerda. "Pero ya está todo bien, hoy he empezado a ayudar."

"¿Por dónde has empezado?"

"Los gallineros."

"Lo más fácil, chico. Espero que vayas subiendo de escalón poco a poco."

"Lo haré." Louis le repone, orgulloso de saber al menos que las gallinas establecen una jerarquía. Gracias Harry Styles, por tus clases de granjería avanzada. "¿Cómo está todo por allí?"

"Calmado, todavía no hay noticias." Su tono de voz es tranquilo. "En cuánto sepan algo, me comunicaré contigo."

"Está bien, confío en ello." Louis le dice confidente. "¿Y usted cómo está? ¿Me echa en falta?"

"Me las apañaré sola, chico. No te preocupes por mí."

"Es inevitable."

"No lo hagas." Ella se ríe. "¿Hace mucha calor?"

"Oof," Louis resopla. "hoy me he levantado con todo el sol dándome en la cara, una experiencia que no quiero volver a repetir. Y el cortijo es muy caluroso, sumado a eso se hace una bola de fuego que-"

"¿Cómo que el cortijo?"

"Sí."

"¿Dónde estás durmiendo, cielo?"

"En la casa familiar, dónde duermen todos." Él responde, frunciendo su ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"No," Marie lo corta. "¿por qué estás durmiendo allí?"

"Porque su casa está en ruinas, ¿no? se cayó un árbol sobre ella en la última tormenta del invierno."

"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?"

"Harry."

"Este Harry..." Ella murmura entre dientes, dejando caer una risa después.

"¿Por qué se ríe, Marie?"

"Porque es mentira." La mujer dice absoluta y Louis frunce su ceño, casi como si esas palabras hubieran sido un balde de agua fría sobre él. "Pero no te preocupes, Harry es así. Seguramente se está comportando como un idiota."

"Sí."

"O bueno, tú lo verás como un idiota... pero conforme lo vayas conociendo, vas a ir viendo de qué pie cojea. No es malo, solo es difícil de tratar."

"Entiendo."

"Uh, te tengo que dejar," Marie le avisa y Louis escucha una puerta de abrirse por detrás de su voz. "pero prómeteme que cuidarás bien de ti mismo."

"Lo prometo."

"Oh, y," Ella vuelve a hablar. "ni se te ocurra sacar dinero en el pueblo, vete a unos pueblos más allá y sácalo allí."

La información le está viniendo tan de repente que Louis tiene que parpadear un par de veces.

"¿Por qué?"

"El sistema de bancos es muy antiguo, llevan años luchando por actualizarlo, pero no hay manera. Aún registran el lugar desde dónde se hacen los ingresos y retiradas. Lo mejor es que no figure dónde estás."

"Gracias por eso." Louis dice sincero. "Me tengo que ir. Ha sido un alivio hablar con usted, Marie, la estaré llamando."

Louis ni siquiera deja que Marie se despida, cuelga bruscamente y apoya su cabeza contra la cabina, respirando suavemente.

Así que Harry le ha mentido. Bueno, no sólo le ha mentido. Louis lleva menos de cuarenta y ocho horas en ese pueblo y en ese corto período de tiempo, Harry ha encontrado la manera de: reírse de su acento, reírse de sus zapatos dos veces, ignorarlo cuándo él solo quería ayudar a arreglar el problema del agua, dejar que una gallina lo persiguiera, dejar que una gallina le picara y, la más importante, le ha mentido. 

Y si Louis pone esos contras frente a los pros (enseñarle cómo cuidar a una gallina), los contras ganan por goleada.

Suspira fuertemente y se pasa una mano por su frente, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y llegar a una conclusión en la que él entienda por qué Harry haría tal cosa. Es decir, Louis cree que ese tipo de acciones son algo que él haría (y no lo está prejuzgando, porque no lo conoce, pero lo que ha visto en tan poco tiempo ha significado algo), solamente no entiende por qué. No hay motivo por el que Harry quisiera que Louis durmiera en el cortijo.

Pero ahí está, ¿no? Marie no puede mentir, es su casa. Ella la debe de conocer mejor que nadie.

Deja la cabina poco tiempo después, cuando sus manos están temblando y mira a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que nadie lo está mirando- y de que él, probablemente, se está comportando como un psicótico. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y se obliga a regular su respiración, consiguiendo que la ansiedad baje dos escalones. Cuando se nota más tranquilo, él decide hacer su camino hacia el coche.

Se deja caer sobre el asiento y pone el contacto, cerrando el cinturón sobre él y bajando la ventana rápidamente para conseguir un poco de aire.

Es cuando va a arrancar el coche para ir corriendo hacia la granja con el objetivo de enfrentar a Harry, que unos ojos color ámbar se hacen presentes y Louis puede ver el rostro de Zayn a través de la ventana.

"Hombre, Louis," El susodicho dice, con una gran sonrisa adornando toda su cara. Louis lo mira de soslayo, y piensa que se debe de notar que él no está bien- porque su respiración es desordenada y sus ojos están llorosos. Pero Zayn no dice nada, solo mantiene su rostro tranquilo. "estás por aquí."

"Sí, sí," Él susurra, intentando que no se note que tiene los nervios a flor de piel. "he venido a hacer unas llamadas."

"Me alegro mucho de verte," Le dice con un tono totalmente sincero y Louis traga saliva, dejando estirar una sonrisa- que termina pareciendo más bien una mueca. "¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?"

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí, vamos." Zayn da un suave golpe sobre el capo, instándolo a salir. "Te invito a unas cervezas."

"Yo-" Louis hace un pequeño mohín. "tengo cosas que hacer ahora mismo, pero mañana tengo tiempo. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Oh, claro." Zayn une sus cejas, pero se relaja a los pocos segundos, estirando otra sonrisa. Es tan alegre, piensa Louis, ni siquiera me explico cómo alguien puede ser tan feliz. "¿Te parece bien que pase por ti?"

"Me parece perfecto." Louis le contesta, un poco más reconfortado, y agarra de nuevo el volante con sus manos. "Terminaré mis labores sobre las cinco, supongo."

"¿Dónde estás?"

"En la finca de los Styles." Responde. "¿Sabes dónde es?"

Zayn abre levemente sus ojos, es un gesto apenas perceptible- pero que Louis nota, así que frunce su ceño.

"Claro," Zayn modula, sin ahondar más. "allí estaré."

"Bien," Louis le sonríe, en un vasto intento por aligerar el ambiente, que se ha vuelto un poco pesado después de la expresión desconcertada de Zayn. "te esperaré."

"Adiós, Louis."

Louis levanta su mano, en forma de despedida. 

"Adiós, Zayn."

Louis arranca el coche, con miles de dudas en su cabeza... pero él no va hacia la granja. 

En su lugar, toma el camino de salida del pueblo y conduce por, aproximadamente una hora, dejando que la poca luz de la carretera y el silencio lo embarguen y le den un poco de tranquilidad a su cabeza.

Cuatro pueblos más allá - no muy lejos, simplemente porque Louis no se fía de su sentido de la orientación- él para y saca todo el dinero que tiene en la cuenta. Son unos cuántos miles de dolares, bastante más de los que él quiere admitir, y el banquero tiene que separarlos en sobres. Louis tiene cinco de ellos sobre el asiento del copiloto y se ríe suavemente cuando recuerda al señor de detrás del mostrador uniendo sus cejas, y diciéndole que se ha quedado sin efectivo.

En su camino de vuelta, el sol se ha escondido y cuando llega a la granja un poco más tarde, la luz de la casa sigue prendida. Louis se muerde el labio y aparca la ranchera en la entrada, para hacer su camino a través de las pequeñas piedras del suelo.

Cuando abre la puerta, él puede escuchar a la gente en el salón (que descubrió esta mañana, cuando Anne le puso el desayuno sobre la mesa), así que da dos pasos al frente y cruza a través del pasillo, asomando su cabeza al lugar y encontrándose con toda la familia sentada en círculo, frente a la televisión encendida.

"Oh, chico," Anne es la primera que lo ve, exclamando hacia él y levantándose rápidamente del sofá. "¡aquí estás!"

Louis deja caer sus hombros, dándole una mirada triste y luego le susurra un "sí"- justo cuando ella lo agarra de sus antebrazos y lo mira con ojos curiosos.

"¿Estás bien?" Ese es Niall, que habla por detrás de Anne.

"Sí, sí," Pero Louis se enfoca en los ojos de Anne, porque no quiere mirar más allá y encontrarse con Harry. Simplemente no tiene cuerpo. Cuando Marie le ha contado la verdad, su primer pensamiento incluía muchos cuchillos de por medio... pero luego de dos horas de viaje y una parada en la gasolinera -para rellenar el tanque, porque la familia Styles no tiene la culpa de la imbecilidad de Harry-, esos sentimientos se han disipado. Ahora solamente está un poco triste y agobiado, y necesita dejarse caer sobre la cama. "simplemente he tenido un mal día."

"Oh, Louis." Anne junta sus labios en una fina línea y luego acuna su mejilla, en un gesto totalmente protector. "Vale, lo entiendo. Pero no desaparezcas así, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien." Él dice en un tono total de disculpa y luego ve otra figura apareciendo frente a él. Es Liz, que tiene una sonrisa amable y estira su brazo hacia ellos.

"¿Te hago algo de cenar?" Ella le ofrece, pero Louis niega.

"Gracias, Liz, pero no tengo hambre." Louis le da una sonrisa triste y luego vuelve a mirar a Anne. Él saca las llaves de su bolsillo y se las estira. "He rellenado el tanque."

Anne las toma y las mira con el ceño fruncido, para luego volver hacia Louis.

"¿Has conducido mucho?"

"No," Louis miente. "he ido al pueblo a llamar a Marie y luego he estado haciendo otras cosas, pero no le quedaba gasolina."

"Está bien," Anne acepta. "¿seguro que no quieres cenar algo?"

"No, de verdad que no, pero gracias." Louis se obliga a sí mismo a sonreir a las dos mujeres que lo miran preocupado, para intentar calmarlas. "Me voy a ir a la cama, si no os importa."

"No, claro que no." Es Liz quién lo dice. "Descansa, Louis."

"Gracias."

"Mañana te haré té, chico." Anne le da un último apretón en el brazo, cariñosa, antes de retirarse para que él pueda hacer su camino.

"Gracias, Anne."

Louis le da un asentimiento de cabeza, para después alejarse un poco y mirar a todos los presentes, murmurando un "buenas noches", que le es devuelto generalmente.

Luego cruza a través, sin posar su mirada en Harry ni una vez.

Eso no significa que él no tenga pesadillas esa noche, pesadillas en las que se ven involucrados algunos ojos verdes y muchos, muchos rizos.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis suspira fuertemente cuando nota todo su piel sudada... posiblemente en algún punto de la noche él arrojó las sábanas y su ropa lejos, intentando conseguir algo de aire fresco y que las pesadillas dejaran de molestarlo. No lo ha conseguido, está claro, porque ahora se encuentra arrastrándose a través de la cama y despegándose de las sábanas, para poder respirar fuera del calor unos minutos.

Estira su mano para apoyarse al suelo pero termina cayendo de lado, con su hombro dando contra él y ni siquiera se sorprende porque, bueno, estamos hablando de Louis Tomlinson... quien no se caracteriza por tener un buen despertar y mucho menos por poder coordinar sus movimientos.

Pero le da igual, porque el suelo está lo suficientemente frío como aliviarlo un poco, así que respira dos o tres veces más, antes de sentarse y apoyar su espalda contra la cama, para mirar fijamente un zapato que descansa al otro lado y perderse en sus pensamientos matutinos.

¿Cómo irá su día? Seguramente, él tendrá otra intensa jornada de trabajo de campo, dónde no hará más que perderse e intentar seguir los pasos de los demás, mientras el sol comienza a picar en su cuello y él piensa por qué maldita razón alguien querría vivir en Texas por gusto propio- y por si te lo preguntas: no, todavía no la ha encontrado. Excepto que ese motivo sea escapar de alguien, porque entonces está él.

Es cuando va a ponerse finalmente de pie para comenzar, que la puerta es abierta de par en par, como el día anterior. Esta hace un estruendo -esas bisagras necesitan un poco de aceite- y luego Louis ladea su cabeza, vislumbrando una cabellera rubia. 

"¡Taylor!" Louis exclama cuando finalmente la reconoce, aún un poco sobresaltado por el estruendo, pero consiguiendo levantarse. Se acerca a las ventanas y retira las cortinas, con la intención de iluminar la habitación y poder verle los ojos a Taylor. Ella hace un sonido de confirmación cuando lo ve, antes de que Louis se gire hacia ella y estire ambos brazos, en un gesto de cansancio. "¿quién os ha hecho tanto daño para que ahora vayáis por ahí despertando de esa manera a la gente?"

"Estabas despierto cuando he entrado." Ella dice, dejando escapar una suave pero armoniosa risa. Está apoyada en la puerta, con sus brazos y piernas cruzadas. Su cabello cae suave, ligero, solamente tapado por esa sombrero de ala marrón, el cual le enmarca el rostro. Louis está seguro que ni pidiéndole a Dios misericordia lograría verse así por las mañanas. Pero es Taylor y Louis no miente cuando jura que ella es hermosa, la más bonita de la familia Styles, si le preguntas.

"No mientas," Él se defiende dando dos suaves pasos hacia ella. "aún estaba espabilándome."

"Es lo que hay," Taylor le responde con esa simpatía -pista: no- que la caracteriza. "te tendrás que acostumbrar."

¿Es él quién debe de acostumbrarse a todo?

Se tiene que acostumbrar a que entren en su habitación temprano en la mañana con un estruendo de la puerta, a jornada de horas y horas expuestos al sol (Louis sabe que es lo que aceptó cuando Marie le ofreció cobijo, pero no pensó que sería tan duro), también al humor texano (que no le hace ni tiene ni un ápice de gracia) y, sobretodo, se tiene que acostumbrar a Harry.

Y, oh, claro... también se tiene que acostumbrar a que todos sus pensamientos terminen en ese estúpido vaquero.

"Taylor, por amor a Dios..." Louis se queja un poco, llevándose la mano a la frente y retirándose la capa fina de sudor que se ha creado. 

"Solo llevas aquí dos días, vamos, Louis, no es para tanto."

"¿Solo dos días?" Le responde sarcástico, mientras recoge la primera camiseta que se encuentra cuando revuelve la maleta y la empuja sobre sus hombros, para poder cubrirse rápidamente. No es que él tenga complejos sobre su cuerpo (bueno, sí, no puede mentir acerca de eso), y tampoco es que Taylor le haya dado una mirada que lo haya sentir incómodo, es solo que se siente, de alguna forma, ligeramente vulnerable. "Me han parecido dos años."

"No exageres." Le replica y vuelve a reír, dejando que el acento sureño haga presencia- aunque ella acorta un poco más las palabras y alarga las vocales. Taylor se retira del marco de la puerta segundos después y establece una postura mucho más recta. "Dúchate y vente a desayunar."

"Sí," Le responde, en un suave -pero no ofensivo- tono irónico. "gracias por señalar que huelo mal."

"Te sorprendería saber cuánta gente aquí huele peor que tú."

Louis se ríe suavemente.

"No," Le responde negando ligero con su cabeza. "en realidad no lo haría."

"Eso es un poco ofensivo, si te soy honesta." 

"Te tendrás que acostumbrar." Louis le responde, dándole una sonrisa en la que muestra todos sus dientes. Taylor carcajea, dando a entender que ha sido buena y luego hace una especie de reverencia. "Por cierto," La llama, cortando ligeramente su sonrisa. Louis afianza su mirada sobre ella, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "¿por qué no me dijiste que fue Harry quien te dio las botas?"

Taylor termina su sonrisa y en su lugar une levemente sus cejas, en lo que es, apenas, un gesto de sorpresa- que ella intenta ocultar rápidamente. Louis no sabe si le está escondiendo algo, pero decide no ir más allá de ese gesto. A pesar, claro, de que él se ha dado cuenta de todo, posiblemente Taylor no pensó que él lo sabría... o que Harry confesaría que eran suyas. 

Taylor deja ir un poco de aire antes de hablar.

"Porque probablemente ni las mirarías." Ella finalmente dice, en un tono simple, y deja que sus manos caigan a sus costados, dándole una suave mirada. 

Louis, en su lugar, junta sus labios en una fina línea, antes de conseguir palabras para decir. Sí, es cierto, Taylor no está tan lejos de la razón si se tratara de hoy. Pero no si se tratara de ayer.

"Si me hubieras dicho que las mandaba él, me las habría puesto." Le dice sincero, juntando sus manos para apretarlas entre sí. 

Taylor ladea su cabeza, mordiéndose internamente la mejilla -Louis no puede saber si lo hace para relajar los nervios o porque está intentando ocultar una sonrisa incipiente- y luego asiente hacia él.

"Es bueno saberlo, de todas formas."

Luego de eso, desaparece de la habitación.

Automáticamente y casi por instinto, los ojos de Louis vagan hacia la esquina izquierda de la habitación, dónde las botas descansan- una caída ligeramente sobre la otra, imperturbables.

Me las habría puesto, él repite en su mente.

Pero hoy no.

Después de una merecida y necesitada ducha, Louis decide que es hora de dejarse ver ante la familia. No es que el tenga ganas de pretender que todo está bien, porque claramente no lo está, y no tiene ganas de encontrarse con Harry. Pero se obliga a apagar sus pensamientos y sentimientos (lo ha estado haciendo por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera supone un problema para él), y alza su barbilla, reflejando en su postura una seguridad que, por supuesto, no tiene.

Así que camina a través del pasillo y cruza el umbral con la poca estabilidad que le queda, para encontrarse con la familia al completo, sentada alrededor de la mesa. El olor a café y tostadas llena el ambiente y sus ojos se pasean curiosos a través de la mesa, mirando la comida y las tazas de todo el mundo, con su estómago rugiendo en respuesta.

Anne es la primera que se gira hacia él, conectando sus ojos y la sonrisa de la morena es casi instantánea. Parece realmente feliz de verlo entrar a la habitación y Louis agradece de verdad encontrar algo de simpatía en todo lo que está surgiendo en su vida.

"Buenos días, Louis." Ella lo saluda con cariño, haciendo que todos giren hacia él y entonces el ambiente se llena de repetidos "buenos días", que él se molesta en contestar uno a uno- menos el de Harry, por supuesto, que no levanta su mirada del café, ayudando a Louis a dejar el nerviosismo de lado y encontrar una silla vacía al otro extremo de la mesa. "¿Té o café?"

Louis sonríe hacia ella, cuando toma lugar en la silla, pero antes de poder decir nada, Niall alza la voz.

"Tía, por Dios," Niall se ríe desde su lugar cuando Louis se sienta, dándole una suave mirada a Anne. "¿té? ¿en serio?"

"¿Qué problema tienes con el té? Es una bebida como otra cualquiera." Ella se defiende, dejando que su acento se acentúe y dirige la mirada hacia su sobrino, alzando el dedo en advertencia. Maura chasquea su lengua cuando lo mira en desaprobación, pero su padre no dice nada, solo deja caer una suave sonrisa. "Si Louis bebe té, entonces yo le haré té."

Taylor se ríe por la reprimenda a su hermano desde su lugar y Liz le da una sonrisa curiosa a Louis.

"Creo que Louis tiene manos propias, mamá." Dice, con su característica voz ronca y Louis no pierde tiempo en girar completamente su cabeza hacia él, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa traviesa. 

Está claro que pretende reírse de él, ya sabes, ser el primer chiste de la mañana. Pero eso no va a ocurrir hoy, Louis ni siquiera está en la labor de pretender que le importa, así que devuelve su vista a cualquier otro lugar, antes de suspirar pesadamente- perdiéndose por completo como las cejas de Harry se ciernen entre sí, en un claro gesto lleno de confusión.

"Dejad en paz a Louis." Anne exige a la mesa, cortando todas las risas que se han formado por el chiste (¿Louis ya ha dicho que el humor de Texas es una pedazo de mierda?) y girándose hacia él otra vez, dándole una mirada amable. "¿Té entonces?"

Pero Louis tose levemente y niega con su cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

"No me apetece, Anne," Dice suave. "pero gracias."

"Harry es un bruto, no le hagas caso." Anne no desiste, en su lugar se da media vuelta y se acerca hacia la estantería descubierta, para tomar entre sus manos la tetera. "Te lo haré."

Louis le da una sonrisa tímida a Anne, pero no vuelve a mirar a Harry. 

Se relaja cuando el té acaba en sus manos y luego se limita a escuchar a la familia hablando acerca del ganado y los cotilleos del pueblo- de los que no entiende nada. En algún punto deja de prestar la suficiente atención y su mente viaja hacia cualquier lugar de Londres, dónde Dylan posiblemente esté, uniendo hilos para encontrarlo. Suspira tristemente para sí mismo, antes de encontrarse con que los ojos claros de Bobby lo están mirando fijamente.

"Bueno, Louis," Él dice, bastante tosco. Louis no ha tenido mucho trato con él, pero se ve un buen hombre, ya sabes, siempre mira con dulzura a Maura y tiene sonrisas genuinas para todos. "¿qué hacías en Londres?"

Louis sabía que tenía que llegar esta conversación en algún punto de la semana. Se ha estado escaqueando, porque no le gusta ser el centro de atención. A pesar de llevar toda esa ropa de marca, echarse su mejor perfume e ir peinado a dónde sea, Louis prefiere ser el tipo de persona que pasa desapercibida si se trata de un gran grupo de gente. Si tiene que estar delante de tantas personas sus pensamientos lo suelen llevar a la idea de que todos van a encontrar algo para pensar mal de él, y eso al final del día lo deja exhausto.

"Hmm," Louis despega sus labios de la taza, intentando que su nerviosismo no se note. "trabajaba para Marie, en su floristería."

"Que mujer de bien." Anne recuerda desde su lugar, dándole una suave sonrisa soñadora. "Solía traernos resfrescos a escondidas, porque a papá no le gustaba que los bebiéramos. ¿Te acuerdas, Maura?"

"Como olvidarlo." La otra mujer le da la razón, soltando una risa. "La adorábamos."

"Luego conoció a su marido que estaba de viaje en el pueblo y decidió irse detrás de él... Hasta el día de hoy, que solo nos visita una vez al año." Anne le cuenta a Louis y él asiente interesado, porque siempre va a querer escuchar cualquier cosa que se trate de Marie- el único apoyo real que él ha tenido desde que tiene memoria. "¿Llegaste a conocer a Hank?"

"No, tristemente." Louis responde sincero, juntando sus labios. "Solo he trabajado cuatro años para ella, cuando comencé apenas había enviudado."

"¿Qué hacías antes?" Es ahora Liz la que se introduce en la conversación, con un gesto de intriga. Louis tampoco la conoce a fondo, solo sabe que es lo bastante dulce como para que sus palabras nunca te ofendan. "¿Estudiaste algo?"

"Tiene pinta." Harry responde por él, apoyando su mano en la barbilla y acariciándola. "Ya sabes, de buena universidad y modales..."

"Oh, vamos, Harry," Taylor salta desde el otro lado de la mesa, girando para mirar a su primo, con la total intención de defender a Louis. "¿cómo que tiene pinta? ¿Ahora tener estudios es una personalidad y yo no me he enterado?"

"Sí," Niall mira a su hermana, riéndose. "yo diría que sí."

Louis está comenzando a sentirse mal, simplemente porque ellos hablan acerca de él como si no estuviera, ya sabes, escuchándolos, y no sabe si puede ofenderse o no.

"¿Y en qué fundamentas eso?" Liam habla por primera vez desde que Louis ha llegado a la mesa. "En el pueblo hay muchas personas que han estudiado para estar en sus puestos de trabajo... Tu tío, por ejemplo."

"Oh, por amor a Dios," Maura los corta. "dejad de avasallar a Louis."

"No te preocupes, está bien." Louis la tranquiliza dándole una suave sonrisa, a pesar de que no lo está, y luego se dirige a Liz, con la intención de responder a su pregunta inicial. "Sí, estudié bellas artes."

Su tono es lo bastante humilde y suave como para que la frase no suene lo suficientemente egocéntrica. Y sí, él probablemente está buscando que no lo haga, para que Harry no tenga ningún motivo para volver a argumentar en su contra que se cree más que él solo por tener estudios.

A pesar de que Louis viene de una familia lo bastante rica y posee un nivel de adquisición por encima de la media, él nunca ha sido ese tipo de persona clasista. Está bien, él lleva ropa de marca, ama todo lo que tenga que ver con ese tipo de vida y tiene algunos pensamientos que en primera instancia puede parecer que sí lo es... pero nunca ha humillado o despreciado a otra persona solamente por ser diferente a él.

Y bien, no va a negar que Harry tiene un poco de razón... casi toda esa clase rica cumple con unos estereotipos, pero Louis odia que lo identifiquen con eso.

"Oh," Taylor murmura, sorprendida. "¿eres pintor?"

Pero Louis no puede evitar dejar escapar una risa ante eso.

"No," Niega. "no ciertamente, claro."

"¿Estudiaste bellas artes y no sabes pintar?"

"Sí, sé hacerlo, pero cuando me gradué trabajé en una galería de arte. Ya sabes, me incliné más hacia las actividades culturales."

"¿Qué hacías?" Taylor le vuelve a preguntar, apoyando la barbilla en un su palma abierta y dándole una mirada de curiosidad.

"Hacíamos tours, explicábamos las obras, ayudábamos con las nuevas exposiciones..." Louis recuerda con un toque de nostalgia. "Fueron buenos años, hasta que me despidieron."

"Y conociste a Marie." Anne asume.

"Sí, y me dio trabajo."

"Entonces se te da bien el tema de las flores." Ella vuelve a decir. "Deberías ir con Harry a los cultivos."

Louis quiere decirle que cultivar y hacer ramos de lirios no es, exactamente, lo mismo... pero ya sabes, no quiere dar esa imagen, así que le da una sonrisa suave.

"Está bien."

No, no está bien.

Retira el té y ya no bebe más.

Es aproximadamente media hora después, cuando todos se van a sus labores y solo quedan Louis y Harry en la mesa. Louis parece encontrar algo interesante en sus pies, con la taza de té aún delante de él (a pesar de haberle prometido a Anne que se la iba a acabar) y Harry está perdido en Dios sabe qué, porque él no lo ha mirado en ningún momento.

Quizá Louis está yendo más allá, si tomamos en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera es consciente de su enfado, para empezar. Pero la rabia sigue instalada en algún lugar de su pecho y le cuesta tanto deshacerse de ella, solo porque no encuentra ninguna explicación obvia para el hecho de que le haya mentido. 

A Louis no le disgusta dormir en la villa, en realidad no es tan exigente como él creía que iba a ser. Pero, definitivamente, estaría mejor en aquella casa. Allí estaría solo, despertándose por la alarma, podría hacerse tantas tazas de té como quisiera, bañarse a gusto y tirarse sobre el sofá para ver la TV cuando las pesadillas comienzan a molestarlo... Sí, sería diferente.

"¿Vamos?" Harry aclara su garganta y le pregunta, consiguiendo que Louis alce sus cejas hacia él. "¿O prefieres que sigamos aquí sentados, sin hacer absolutamente nada?"

"¿Por qué no te has ido?" Le pregunta, afianzando sus ojos sobre él y escrutándolo con decisión. "No tienes por qué esperarme."

"Claro que sí." Harry le contradice, tranquilo. No parece notar la mirada dura que Louis tiene sobre él. "Hoy nos toca hacer las labores juntos."

"Está bien."

"¿Sabes montar a caballo?"

Louis deja que toda su fuerza caiga y mira a Harry de nuevo.

"¿Caballo?" Repite confundido, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Sí, ya sabes," Harry le responde, naciendo en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa. "ese animal que tiene cuatro patas, es grande y suele llevarte a los sitios..."

"Sí, imbécil, sé lo que es un caballo." Louis ni siquiera sigue su sonrisa, simplemente masajea su nariz antes de hacer un ademán con su mano. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque para ir a los cultivos, señorito, necesitamos un caballo." Harry alarga su gran mano hacia la mesa y recoge el sombrero que antes descansaba, para colocarlo sobre su cabeza y esconder los rizos. Luego da una suave palmada sobre la madera y se levanta, dejando que su peso recaiga sobre su pierna y alzando levemente la cadera- en una postura muy conseguida, si Louis la analiza bien. 

"¿No podemos ir andando?" Le pregunta con pesadez, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la silla.

"¿Prefieres andar media hora de idea y media hora de vuelta?" 

"No me importaría, ciertamente."

Louis cierra sus brazos sobre su pecho y desafía a Harry con la mirada. Pero, bueno, estamos hablando de un hombre que lleva un rebaño de cabras, pasa toda la jornada de trabajo al sol, mide un metro con ochenta y tiene la voz más grave que él nunca haya oído. Así que, por supuesto, Louis no infunde ningún tipo de respeto sobre él. 

"Una pena que no te importe, porque no va a ocurrir." Harry le responde, sin ningún tipo de tono desafiante en su voz. "Vamos."

"¿En serio?" Louis murmura derrotado, dejando que sus brazos finalmente caigan a sus costados.

"En serio, Louis." Harry responde, de nuevo. "Por favor, hemos perdido media hora aquí, ¿podemos irnos?"

Louis asiente con su cabeza, sin fuerzas para seguir replicando. No tiene más excusas, así que da dos pasos hacia Harry, quién lo espera tranquilamente, y una vez ambos están a la par comienzan a hacer su camino hacia la puerta. Harry la sostiene para él, como siempre y luego él simplemente se dedica a andar a un lado. Se adentran en un pequeño camino a la derecha del comienzo de la granja -dónde él aún no ha tenido el placer de ir- y poco después se encuentran con un gran establo.

"Aquí es." Harry le dice una vez ambos se postran delante de la gran puerta de madera. Saca de sus bolsillos una especie de llave, que encaja en la cerradura con facilidad. "Faltan caballos," Dice, una vez entran. "deben de habérselos llevado."

Louis frunce su ceño cuando pasa debajo del arco y se encuentran con la parte interna.

"Oh," Él murmura. "pero siguen habiendo muchos."

"Uno por persona, en realidad." Harry se ríe, haciendo su camino a través del pasillo, escuchando a algunos caballos relinchar por su llegada. "Ven." 

Louis hace caso y lo acompaña hasta el establo de final, que es significativamente más grande que los demás, y pronto se choca con unos ojos brillando en una esquina. 

"Es un potro," Harry le cuenta, abriendo la puerta que los separa de él para que ambos puedan entrar. El animal rápidamente reacciona y se levanta sobre sus finas y pequeñas patas, para saludarlo. Harry ríe abiertamente y saca algo de su bolsillo trasero, para dárselo de comer. "no tiene más de cinco meses."

"Oh," Louis vuelve a suspirar, encandilado por el potrillo y acercándose suavemente hacia él. "¿puedo?" Pregunta, buscando los ojos de Harry- quien tarda, pero conecta los suyos finalmente, asintiendo tranquilo y recogiendo su mano para empujarla sobre el pelaje del animal. Louis tiembla ante el toque del vaquero, pero se relaja cuando acaricia tranquilo al animal y no hace ningún ruido. "Es precioso."

"Lo es." Harry asiente con una sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de brillo. Louis los admira por un segundo, consciente de cuánto ama Harry el estilo de vida que lleva. "No tiene nombre."

"¡¿Cómo que no tiene nombre?!" Louis exclama bajo -para que no se asuste el animal- y luego postra su mirada en él, acariciándolo de nuevo. "Necesita un nombre."

"Claramente, lo necesita." Harry le da la razón. "Si pasas aquí el suficiente tiempo, será tuyo, por lo que podrás elegirle un nombre."

"¿Mío?" Louis duda, mirándolo de nuevo.

"Todos necesitamos un caballo para movernos por la granja." Le cuenta. "No eres la excepción, Louis, por más que lo creas."

"Yo no creo nada." Él vuelve a suspirar, rompiendo el aura, pero decide que no quiere pelear así que ablanda su tono y vuelve al tema inicial. "Pero yo no sé montar a caballo."

"Aprenderás," Harry le dice seguro, alzándose sobre la puerta e indicando silenciosamente que es hora de irse. "la práctica hace al maestro."

"Eso espero." Él le murmura, más al potrillo que a Harry y luego se despide de él con una sonrisa, haciendo caso a Harry y cruzando de nuevo la puerta, para adentrarse al pasillo.

"Espérame fuera si quieres," Harry le pide. "voy a sacar a Jade."

Louis no dice nada más, solamente sale por su propio pie y espera pacientemente fuera, hasta que Harry sale caminando junto al animal. Por el nombre, Louis asume que es una yegua... preciosa, él tiene que decir. Su pelaje es blanco, el crin y la cola están perfectamente peinadas, moviéndose suavemente por el paso de la yegua. Louis sonríe ante ellos, sin poder evitarlo, y Harry coloca al animal frente a él.

"Es muy grande." Louis dice. "Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a poder montar en ella." 

Harry frunce su ceño y luego alza sus cejas, en una claro gesto sugerente, consiguiendo que Louis tosa rápidamente y niegue con su cabeza repetidas veces, casi ofendido. 

"Louis..."

"Oh, por amor a Dios, Harry, sabes perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo." 

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro." Louis responde, comenzando a sonrojarse. "Ahora, enséñame a subir."

"Louis," Harry se ríe, rodeando lo que queda y posicionándose frente a él. "solamente tienes que colocar tu pie izquierdo en el estribo y dar un salto. Mira, lo voy a hacer... una vez esté arriba, te ayudaré a subir, ¿bien?"

Louis asiente y lo ve hacer exactamente lo que ha dicho. Harry salta sobre la yegua y lo hace ver fácil, aunque él sabe que no lo es. El animal relincha suavemente y Harry acaricia sus orejas, agradeciéndole. Luego, él se gira y mira hacia Louis, estirando su gran mano.

"Oh, está bien." Louis acepta cuando entiende que lo va a ayudar y recoge la mano del vaquero, siguiendo los pasos. Harry tira de él hacia arriba y Louis consigue centrarse en la montura, colocándose justo detrás de Harry. "Bien," Louis murmura. "no he muerto en el intento."

"Exagerado..." Harry se burla, negando con su cabeza y luego busca a tientas las manos de Louis, recogiéndolas poco después y rodeando su propia cintura. "Pégate bien, no te sueltes o podrás caer."

Louis suspira cuando el olor de Harry se cuela en sus fosas nasales y cierra sus manos en un puño, contra el abdomen de Harry. Su pecho está rozando suavemente la espalda del vaquero y él ni siquiera parece inmutarse, cuando recoge entre sus manos las riendas del caballo.

"Vale, Louis, ahora va a empezar a andar..." Harry le avisa, la vibración de su voz retumbando y sus músculos endureciéndose por la acción. Louis los nota bajo sus manos, haciendo presión y se sonroja involuntariamente, dando gracias en silencio a que no le puede ver la cara. "No te asustes, ¿está bien?"

"Bien."

El caballo comienza a andar suavemente, haciendo que Louis apriete su agarre.

"No pasa nada, es normal que nos movamos un poco..." Harry lo tranquiliza. "Al fin y al cabo estamos encima de un ser vivo."

"Sí, sí," Louis murmura, tranquilizándose. "es solo que es un poco raro."

"Lo entiendo, pero venga, vamos a hablar de algo y así te distraes." Harry sugiere y Louis no puede verlo, pero sabe que tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. "Cuéntame, ¿qué tal era trabajar con Marie?"

"Pues..." Louis suspira, recordando. "Era lo mejor."

"Lo imagino," Él dice. "no la vemos mucho... solo viene una vez al año, ya sabes, porque tiene toda su vida allí y ya está muy mayor para viajes tan largos. Pero los pocos días que pasa aquí, son muy buenos."

"Nunca me había hablado de esto, ¿sabes?" Louis le dice. "Es decir, yo recuerdo que ella solía tomarse un par de días, y yo cubría la floristería... pero nunca me dijo que tenía familia aquí."

"¿Y qué cambió eso?" Harry pregunta, curioso.

"Necesitaba alejarme de Reino Unido." Louis confiesa, no del todo, claramente, pero ya está dejando ir algo de información. "Un cambio de aires, algo diferente."

"Y pensaste que una granja iba a ser suficiente."

"Bueno, claramente lo es." Louis ríe. "No estoy acostumbrado a nada de esto, es algo nuevo, distinto."

"La vida aquí es fácil, si eres conformista." 

"¿Tú lo eres?"

Harry niega con su cabeza cuando el caballo gira hacia la izquierda. Louis se acentúa un poco más sobre Harry, simplemente para asegurarse la postura un poco más.

"No." Dice. "Me gusta vivir aquí, es el estilo de vida que he decidido tener... No me estoy conformando, lo estoy eligiendo."

"Buen punto."

"Tuve la oportunidad de irme a estudiar al extranjero, pero decidí quedarme aquí."

Bueno, eso sorprende a Louis.

Pero él no lo va a admitir en alto.

"¿Qué querías estudiar?" Louis pregunta, curioso.

"Negocios internacionales."

"Wow."

"Lo sé." Harry ríe, restándole importancia y luego el caballo para suavemente. "Bueno, ya estamos aquí."

"Ha sido corto."

"No, no ha sido. Se ha hecho." Harry retira las manos de Louis con una suavidad nunca antes vista en él y luego gira la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Te ayudo a bajar y luego bajas tú."

Louis asiente, pasando su pierna por encima del caballo y acaba sentado hacia un solo lado. Harry estira su brazo para que Louis se agarre a él y luego da un suave salto. Sus pies pican un poco y Louis se muerde el labio, escuchando a Harry bajar del caballo, a sus espaldas.

"Aquí está el cultivo." Harry dice por detrás, haciendo que Louis abandone la vista de sus pies y levante sus ojos, encontrándose con hectáreas y hectáreas de cultivo. "Como ves, ya están bastante crecidas."

"Nunca había visto tantas sandías juntas." Louis se ríe, colocándose la mano en la frente para poder ver más allá de lo que el sol le permite.

"Es que ya estamos en alta temporada." Harry se gira hacia el sitio, vislumbrando todo. "Lo que necesito es que te hagas cargo del riego."

"¿El riego?" Louis pregunta confundido, posicionándose a su lado. "¿Qué tengo que hacer, exactamente?"

"Mirar si funciona correctamente." Le explica. "Ya sabes, porción por porción."

"Oh, es decir, debo pasearme por toda la plantación y simplemente supervisar si el riego va bien."

"No toda la plantación, Louis, eso es enorme." Harry se ríe. "Quédate en esta parcela."

"Es grande, también."

"No tanto como toda la plantación."

"Vale," Louis acepta. "puedo hacer esto."

Harry le avisa que va a irse a otra plantación cercana, la de girasoles, solamente para verificar que todo va bien. Louis asiente y lo ve irse, justo antes de empezar su trabajo. Mira sus deportivas negras, pensando en las botas de Harry y disipa su pensamiento cuando comienza a adentrarse en la tierra, mirando trozo por trozo y verificando que funciona correctamente.

Aproximadamente, cuatro horas después, un caballo relincha en el camino junto al cultivo y Louis se encuentra con Niall. El hombre estira su mano en un saludo y Louis corretea a través de las sandías, hasta llegar a él.

"Uh, hola, Niall," Louis saluda, adentrándose en la tierra fuera del cultivo y limpia su frente, que está llena de sudor. "¿qué haces por aquí?"

"Voy para casa," Niall señala a lo lejos y Louis asiente hacia él. "¿pero tú qué estás haciendo?"

Louis frunce su ceño cuando nota la confusión en el rostro de Niall.

"Estoy revisando el riego."

Niall ladea su cabeza, extrañado.

"¿Por qué harías algo así?"

"Hay que revisarlo de arriba abajo, ¿no?"

"¿No?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Quién te ha dicho que tienes que hacer eso?" Niall retira su sombrero, para poder mirarlo fijamente desde arriba del caballo y enfatizar sus palabras. "Louis, las sandías están en su última etapa. Cuando están madurando necesitan muy poca agua, incluso puedes cortar el riego si quieres. Además, es automático, no suele fallar."

Louis frota sus manos en los pantalones, intentando quitarse un poco de tierra y luego suspira, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que en realidad está pasando.

Él va a matar a Harry, lo promete. Lo hará.

"¿Sabes dónde está Harry?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Louis?"

"Unas cuatro horas," Le dice. "y necesito hablar con Harry de algo."

"Uh, claro," Acepta. "creo que está en la casa, esperando a que Liam vuelva del pueblo."

"Gracias, Niall." 

Louis le da una pequeña reverencia y luego se gira, para iniciar el camino hacia la casa, pero el caballo suena tras él.

"Sube, Louis," Le dice. "te llevo."

Louis ni siquiera se queja, la rabia creciendo en su pecho y da un rápido salto, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la agilidad que demuestra. Se agarra a la cintura de Niall, no se queja cuando comienza a trotar y están corriendo rápidamente. Intenta controlar su respiración, para que la ansiedad no comience a florecer y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, están frente a la villa.

"Louis," Niall lo llama una vez el caballo ha parado, girando su cabeza para poder ver como se baja. "no seas duro con él."

"Niall..." Louis suspira cuando toca tierra, apoyando la mano en su frente. 

"Te entiendo, ha sido una mierda pero..." Niall da media vuelta al caballo y lo mira de soslayo. "por favor."

Louis deja escapar un suspiro y luego, muy a su pesar, asiente, recibiendo por parte de Niall una media sonrisa.

Él se gira cuando ambos se despiden, y rodea toda la casa para llegar a la entrada. 

Niall termina teniendo razón, Harry está apoyado sobre la valla del jardín de delante. Lleva unas gafas de sol que Louis nunca ha visto, sus rizos cubiertos con el sombrero como antes y está mirando hacia la carretera.

"¡Tú!" Louis exclama, alzando su mano al aire y viendo como Harry se gira para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Da dos grandes pasos hacia él y se postra, a pesar de saber que Harry es más alto y va a tener que alzar su cabeza. "Por amor a Dios, Harry, sé que eres un imbécil pero esto simplemente ha rebasado cada jodida línea que existía-"

"Louis," Harry lo corta, desapoyándose de la valla y con una expresión confusa. "¿qué estás diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo lo que estás escuchando."

"Oh," Sus cejas se unen." así que te has dado cuenta."

"¡Claro que me he dado cuenta! ¿En serio te parezco tan estúpido?" Louis escupe, con su mirada cargada de odio. "He estado cuatro jodidas horas dando vueltas como un imbécil, ni siquiera entiendo cuál es la puta finalidad de todo esto. ¿Quieres joderme? Es eso, ¿no? Claramente quie-"

"Louis," Harry lo corta. "respira."

"No te rías," Le pide entre dientes. "haz el favor de no reírte o voy a explotar."

"No me estoy riendo."

"Lo haces," Louis le recrimina. "¡siempre lo haces!"

"¿Qué siempre, Louis?" Harry hace una mueca. "Llevas aquí tres días."

"¡Exactamente!" Louis alza sus brazos, comenzando a exasperarse. "Llevo aquí tres jodidos días, así qué, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que te he hecho? ¿por qué haces este tipo de cosas constantemente?" Louis deja caer sus hombros, derrotado y exhausto de esta guerra sinsentido. "No he hecho nada, Harry, y me haces sentir siempre tan estúpido. Estoy tan cansado de esta mierda."

"Louis," Harry estira su mano para agarrar su hombro, pero Louis da un rápido paso hacia atrás. "era una pequeña broma sin importancia, realmente no deberías de tomártelo tan mal."

"¿Cinco horas andando a través de un campo de sandías te parece una broma?" Louis le recrimina. "Haces eso siempre, ¿uh? te aprovechas de mi ignorancia en ciertos temas, solamente para reírte de ti." Él niega con su cabeza, largando suaves suspiros, claramente irritado por todo lo que tenga que ver con Harry ahora mismo. "Te quejas de que te trato como si fueras menos por no tener estudios, pero tú te ríes de cosas que yo no sé hacer porque, obviamente, nunca he estado trabajando en el campo."

"Vale, quizá-"

"Y lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, ¿está bien?" Louis interfiere de nuevo. "Y ni siquiera me estás dejando demostrarte que puedo hacerlo. Eres un jodido hipócrita."

Harry lo mira ante el estadillo de palabras y Louis se arrepiente al instante. Es algo que él no puede controlar, cuando la ansiedad comienza a desbordarlo y él pierde las palabras y los pensamientos. Pero sí sabe lo que -generalmente- viene después de que él haga eso, ya sabes, y por eso da un suave paso hacia atrás, con la intención de cubrirse del inminente golpe- haciendo que Harry frunza su ceño, porque no entiende la acción.

Pero Harry no alza su mano ni endurece su voz, lo está mirando confuso cuando Louis levanta su mirada, parpadeando hacia él.

"¿Estás más tranquilo?" Le pregunta, con cautela. Louis traga saliva, perdiéndose en el hecho de que Harry no tiene ni un rasgo de ira en su rostro y asiente suavemente. "Está bien, Louis. ¿Algo más que quieras decir?"

"Me has mentido." Louis suelta hacia él, dejando que caiga la bomba, finalmente.

"¿Yo?" Le pregunta, confuso.

"Sí," Louis le dice. "lo has hecho. Lo que lo ha empeorado absolutamente todo, y yo me estoy sintiendo terriblemente mal en este momento, ¿sabes? me está comenzando a doler el pecho así que por favor-" Harry intenta acercarse a él, que está negando con su cabeza frenéticamente, pero Louis escapa de sus manos. "No, no, no. No me toques, Harry, por favor."

Harry se tensa en ese momento, acercándose en una gran zancada hacia Louis y mirándolo a los ojos- pero no lo toca, no lo hace, en ningún momento él levanta su mano para agarrarlo del brazo, ni siquiera se están rozando a pesar de estar tan cerca.

"Yo no te he mentido." Harry le asegura en un absoluto tono solemne, totalmente cargado de razón. Louis alza su vista hacia los ojos verdes y una sensación amarga embarga toda su garganta. "Llevas tres días, tienes razón, y en ningún momento he dicho algo que no fuera verdad."

"Déjalo, Harry," Louis se retira suavemente, arrepintiéndose. "da igual."

Pero Harry niega y tiene el instinto de interponerse ante él- a pesar de la mirada caída de Louis, sus hombros encogidos y su postura de defensa.

Harry no entiende nada, no sabe qué está ocurriendo.

"Louis," Él lo llama. "odio que me traten de mentiroso."

"Te he dicho que da igual." Louis zanja.

Y Harry va a decir algo más, pero un pitido resuena por la entrada de la granja y ambos giran su vista hacia la carretera. Zayn Malik está frente a la casa, montado en un antiguo Corolla negro y alza su mano tras la ventana, saludando a Louis.

"Ahora me tengo que ir."

Louis tiene la intención de hacer su camino para poder comenzar a bajar las escaleras, pero la voz de Harry lo vuelve a interrumpir.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

La mirada de Louis viaja de Harry a Zayn, quién aún le está dando una sonrisa, y luego la devuelve al vaquero.

"Lo estoy."

"Entonces," Harry se retira a un lado. "está bien."

Cuando el auto de Zayn abandona su vista unas horas después, él se gira para mirar el cortijo. Todas las luces están apagadas, a excepción de la del salón, que resalta sobre todas las demás. Deben de ser apenas las once y Louis frunce su ceño, extrañado. No es como si él conociera el horario de sueño de toda la familia Styles, pero la noche anterior ellos habían seguido en el salón por horas, mientras él intentaba conciliar el sueño bajo esas sábanas de flores. 

Después de cruzar el camino de piedras y abrir la puerta, Louis camina a través del pasillo y asoma su cabeza por el umbral que separa la estancia del salón, encontrándose con Taylor sentada en el sofá. Ella lleva una especie de pijama a cuadros rojos y blancos, tiene un tazón con helado delante de ella, así como un cenicero -en el que un cigarro se está consumiendo- y sus piernas recogidas sobre el sofá.

"Buenas noches, Louis." Ella lo saluda desde su lugar, dándole una sonrisa para luego devolver su vista a la tv. Louis se adentra, curioso de lo que sea que está captando toda su atención, y da dos grandes zancadas hasta llegar al sofá. "Ven, siéntate."

Él asiente, a sabiendas de que Taylor no puede verlo, y luego se deja caer a un lado. Se quita las deportivas con cuidado, dejándolas a un lado bien colocadas, y luego parpadea frente al televisor. En él se muestra a una pareja, que está hablando acerca de su relación.

"¿De qué va?" Le pregunta, mirándola de soslayo. 

"Parejas que se ponen a prueba, ya sabes, la mierda de reality de siempre."

"¿Si es una mierda por qué lo ves?"

Taylor se ríe suavemente.

"Porque es entretenido."

"Hmm."

"Por cierto," Es esta vez cuando ella retira su vista de la pantalla y se enfoca totalmente en él. Sus ojos claros lo inspeccionan por un segundo. "¿qué te ha ocurrido con Harry?"

"¿Cómo sabes que ha pasado algo?" Le pregunta extrañado.

"Niall me ha contado que lo estabas buscando para hablar con él, luego de eso ha llegado muy enfadado y con el ceño fruncido." La rubia le cuenta, alzando una ceja cuando termina la oración y luego ladea su cabeza, intentando, quizá, descifrar algo en el rostro de Louis. "Ha dicho que tenía que revisar unas facturas que mi tío le había dado, pero sé que eso no es cierto."

"¿Y por qué tengo que ver con eso?" 

"Oh, vamos, lo sé."

"Está bien," Louis se deja hacer por Taylor, sus hombros caen suavemente y su mirada se vuelve un poco más triste. "es un gilipollas."

Taylor carcajea en alto, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos y luego asiente con su cabeza, aún con el tono de humor instalado en sus labios.

"Lo sé," Ella le da la razón. "es mi primo. Ya sabes, llevo aguantándolo todos estos años."

"La cosa es, que me ha tenido prácticamente toda la jodida mañana dando vueltas a la primera sección del campo de cultivo, como un gilipollas, mirando porción por porción el sistema de riego." Louis le cuenta, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y dándole una mirada cansada. "He estado en eso por lo menos cuatro o cinco horas, hasta que Niall me ha salvado."

La rubia deja ver un atisbo de sonrisa, que intenta esconder. Louis no la culpa porque, bueno, también se reiría si no se tratara sobre él. La idea de alguien mirando centímetro por centímetro de un sistema de riesgo automático es simplemente tan graciosa.

"Lo que ha hecho ha sido una mierda, lo sé." Taylor le da la razón, juntando después sus labios para asentir seriamente. "Pero no creo que lo haya hecho para molestarte... creo que simplemente está intentando ponerte a prueba."

"¡¿A prueba?" Louis deja escapar una exclamación, mordiéndose el labio inferior después- porque se ha dado cuenta de que ha gritado demasiado alto. Taylor sonríe por el gesto, pero mantiene su mirada sobre él, haciéndole saber que está esperando a que siga hablando. "Así que, según tú, su intento de prueba es tenerme andando hasta que me salgan ampollas en los pies. Wow, Taylor, buen punto."

La rubia se ríe ante su atisbo irónico, pero no parece ofendida cuando le da un suave golpe en el hombro, haciendo que Louis levante su cabeza y niegue.

"No seas gilipollas, Louis." Ella le devuelve. "Estará intentando saber si tienes aguante. Harry puede llegar a ser un bruto en ocasiones, pero hace las cosas por algo."

Louis quiere hablarle acerca de la casa de Marie, preguntarle por qué podría haber hecho algo así, qué algo hay detrás de eso. Pero prefiere callarse, porque ni siquiera sabe cómo va a manejar la información. Que él esté hablando mal de Harry a sus espaldas, ya es lo bastante peligroso- al menos en su mente.

"Dejemos de hablar de él, por favor." Louis le pide, bajito, y se gira para acomodarse en el sofá y poder ver la televisión. "Me duele la cabeza."

Taylor carcajea graciosa y luego asiente hacia él, dando finalizada la conversación. Le ofrece té y Louis acepta, sorprendiéndose cuando ella trae otra taza para su propio consumo, pero no dice nada. Así, se sumergen en el programa frente a ellos: Taylor le relata la historia de todas las parejas, la dinámica principal del reality, las pruebas a las que se enfrentan, los problemas que han ocurrido antes de que él empezara a verlo y las mayores enemistades. Louis ríe mucho con sus ojos cerrados y Taylor parece realmente complacida de tener a alguien con quien compartir ese momento, por más pequeño que sea.

Louis nunca ha tenido una amistad real. En su vida han entrado y salido muchas personas, compañeros de estudio, de trabajo, vecinos, empleados de tiendas que frecuentaba, algún cliente que iba casi todos los días a la tienda, alguna persona ocasional con la que salir a tomar café o a beber algo... pero solo eso: conocidos- y tampoco tenían mucha cabida en su vida cuando estaba con Dylan, en realidad. 

Él nunca ha encontrado a nadie con el que poder desahogarse completamente, sin miedo a ser juzgado. Pero Taylor tiene ese tipo de vibra que hace que confíes en ella, así que se siente a gusto a su alrededor.

Es aproximadamente media hora después, cuando el programa está a punto de acabar, que unas risas se cuelan por todo el lugar y la puerta retumba contra la pared. Ambos se miran y Louis frunce el ceño ante ella, que ni siquiera parece sorprendida. Taylor suspira con algo de pesadez cuando las pisadas abarcan todo el pasillo y dos figuras se ciernen sobre el umbral. 

Niall tiene su brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry, quien a su vez lo tiene agarrado por la cintura. Los dos llevan una sonrisa en sus labios, mezcladas con murmullos indescifrables y un paso para nada coordinado.

"Ni siquiera te molestes, Louis," Taylor le aconseja, girándose de nuevo hacia la televisión. "lo de todos los viernes."

Louis acentúa su mirada sobre ellos, viendo como ellos lo están mirando. Niall parece realmente feliz, a pesar de sus ojos medio cerrados y sus ojeras oscuras. Harry tiene los rizos revueltos y sus ojos están brillando ante él.

Están borrachos, y ni siquiera tratan de ocultarlo.

"¡Hola, chicos!" Niall saluda enérgicamente, las palabras trastabillando en sus labios mientras Harry ríe por ello y lo empuja contra el sillón más cercano a la televisión. Niall parece que va a decir algo más, pero entonces cae contra el respaldo y comienza a roncar.

"¿De nuevo, Harry?" Taylor le reprocha, ambos siguiendo al vaquero con la mirada, que se sienta en el último sillón libre.

Pero Harry la ignora, y en su lugar clava su verde en Louis.

"¿Qué tal tu cita?" Le pregunta, una sonrisa cruzando todo su rostro, como si no hubieran tenido esa acolarada discusión solo unas horas atrás. Parece realmente interesado, alzando sus cejas hacia él. "¿Es tu tipo de chico, entonces?" 

"¿Por qué querrías saber eso?" Es Louis quien habla, cortando la intención de Taylor por contestarle. "¿Si quiera te importa?"

"Es para conocer mis posibilidades." Harry se encoge de hombros y sonríe petulante, con sus hoyuelos adornando todo su rostro.

"Oh, ya te digo yo," Louis ríe. "tus posibilidades son cero."

"Muy egocéntrico," Harry se recarga en el sofá, apoyando la barbilla en su dedo índice y ladea su cabeza hacia él. "eso no te ayuda en nada, encanto."

"Ni siquiera estoy intentando que eso ayude."

Harry bufa.

"No sabes lo que te pierdes."

"¿Puedes dejar de lado tu, claramente fallido, intento de coquetear con Louis y decirme por qué mierda has vuelto a dejar que ocurra?"

La voz de Taylor llama completamente la atención de Harry, lo que hace que ambos rompan la fuerte conexión de sus miradas y Louis pueda agachar sus hombros, abandonando su postura defensiva.

"No empieces de nuevo, Taylor, estoy demasiado borracho para ello." Harry le pide dejando que su sonrisa caiga. "No puedo obligarlo a hacer nada, él es un hombre adulto. Si no quiere beber, está bien, si quiere hacerlo hasta caer desmayado, entonces yo estaré con él."

"Tiene una mujer, Harry," Taylor le recuerda con pesadumbre. "y un bebé que no tiene ni un cuatro meses de vida. Como su padrino, tú deberías de velar por esa niña."

"Y lo hago," Harry se defiende del cuchillo, sus músculos respondiendo a la tensión y su mandíbula marcándose. "la cuido como si fuera mía. Que ni siquiera se te ocurra ir por ese camino, Taylor."

"No parece que la hagas," Ella sigue hundiendo el dedo en la herida, a pesar de ver que su primo está comenzando a enfadarse. Ira y alcohol no son precisamente las cosas más compatibles, y Louis y su cuerpo, tristemente, lo saben de primera mano. "no cuando permites que su padre vaya por ahí como un jodido alcohólico y llegue a las tantas de la noche, en lugar de estar en casa con su familia, que es dónde él debería de estar."

"¿Y Liz?"

"¿Por qué debería de recaer todo el trabajo en ella?" Taylor alza sus manos, intentando demostrar un punto y está, claramente, ofendida. "¿Por qué mierda los hombres seguís pensando que las mujeres debemos de hacer absolutamente todo? Ella es la que siempre se encarga de que Leanne esté limpia, cuidada y con el estómago lleno, y, sin embargo, en recompensa consigue una cama fría porque su marido está desmayado en cualquier lugar."

"Estás diciendo cosas que no tienen nada que ver. No conectas una mierda, sabes que yo no pienso eso sobre las mujeres."

"No lo parece, primo." Taylor le replica y luego se gira hacia Louis, mirándolo. "Y no te ofendas, Louis, pero todos los hombres actúan siempre igual. Ya sabes, hacen toda la mierda que quieren sin pensar en las consecuencias, incluso cuando has, claramente, necesitado su pene para tener a ese bebé. Y luego vienen con esa cara de pena e intentan que los perdones, para volver a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, una y otra vez..."

"Oh," Louis susurra con una sonrisa divertida, a pesar de la pesadez que se está formando en la habitación. "eso ni siquiera me molesta, es la verdad."

"Así que tú también estás con Taylor," Harry le dice, clavando su mirada en él. "¿debería de estar sorprendido?"

Louis se encoge de hombros, sin saber si realmente debería de hablar.

"¿En realidad quieres saber mi opinión?"

"¡Claro!" Harry se desapoya totalmente del sofá y da dos palmas, para luego alzar sus manos en una invitación irónica. "Eres el que más estudios tienes de que aquí, ya sabes, más inteligencia. Quizás podrías iluminarnos con tu gran sabiduría británica."

"¿Sabiduría británica?" Louis frunce su ceño. "¿Eso si quiera existe?"

"En su mente sí." Taylor le susurra con una risita.

"Opino que..." Louis obvia la sonrisa que quiere dejar ver por el comentario de Taylor y luego se gira hacia Harry. "a mí me gustaría que mi marido estuviera implicado cien por cien en nuestros hijos, al igual que yo."

"¿Acaso has tenido marido alguna vez?" Harry inquiere. "¿Sabes lo que es un matrimonio?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo sé?" Louis hace una mueca hacia él. "¿Simplemente porque no me soportas crees que no existe nadie que pueda hacerlo?"

"El que calla otorga." Harry le responde riéndose. "Así que, ya sabes, me callaré."

"Para tu información, he tenido marido." Louis le suelta sin más, simplemente para poder, por primera vez, callarle la boca. Y lo consigue, Harry pierde su sonrisa y frunce su ceño hacia él, con sus ojos verdes inspeccionándolo por completo. "Y no quieras preguntar dónde está si no quieres acompañarlo."

"Oh, Dios, Louis..." Taylor deja largar una carcajada, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

"Vamos, Louis, que te den." Harry le responde defendiéndose del golpe y se levanta del sofá, para marcharse- pero Louis y Taylor se están riendo suavemente, así que se gira por última vez. "Que os den, a los dos. En conjunto. A ambos, ya sabes."

"No te enfades, primo," Taylor lo llama, viendo como sube por las escaleras. "¡ven!"

Pero un portazo suave se escucha y luego Louis niega sonriente con su cabeza , cuando Taylor lo mira.

"En fin," Louis pierde su mirada en Niall. "lo mejor será que lo llevemos a una cama."

"Sí," Ella coincide. "será lo mejor."

Taylor y Louis agarran como pueden a Niall, ayudándolo a tumbarse en una de las tantas camas del cortijo, mientras la rubia lo cuestiona acerca de su cita. 

Louis no puede hablar más que maravillas de Zayn, él ha sido realmente encantador y honesto, y lo ha invitado a un refresco y a una buena charla, ya sabes, algo orgánico y natural.

Cuando Taylor se despide de él y Louis sabe que toda la casa está en silencio, él se sienta en el porche ante su inminente insomnio y se queda mirando el cielo, haciendo tiempo hasta que todo vuelva a rugir de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

"Louis, es para ti." Anne le dice desde el fondo del salón, estirando el teléfono fijo y dándole una suave sonrisa. "Tu madre."

Louis frunce su ceño severamente desde su lugar en el sofá, donde una Taylor confusa une sus labios.

¿Desde cuándo los Styles tienen línea telefónica? ¿La han arreglado ya? 

"Oh, claro." Dice automáticamente, acercándose para recogerlo entre sus manos y viendo a Anne de alejarse. Coloca su oído y lo agudiza. "¿Jay?"

"Hola, Louis."

Pero esa no es la voz de su madre, por supuesto. Es mucho más oscura y vacía, con dejes absolutamente aterradores y devastadores. 

Y entonces el suelo comienza a caer a su alrededor. Primero pierde de vista a Taylor y Anne, y pronto se van los establos y cultivos. Él se queda en una absoluta nada, en un fondo negro con solo una risa adornando el fondo.

"Dios," Es lo primero que consigue balbucear cuando abre sus ojos y se incorpora sobre la cama. Lleva una mano a su pecho, en un intento por regular la respiración. Sus ojos pican, posiblemente por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir y sus músculos están demasiado tensos. "relájate, Louis," se dice a sí mismo. "solo ha sido una pesadilla."

Cuando alza sus ojos hacia la ventana, el amanecer lo recibe. Las nubes están comenzando a despejar un cielo parcialmente azul, y Louis calcula que ha tenido que dormir menos de cuatro horas.

Y bien, él necesita un poco de aire fresco.

Salta de la cama y abre la puerta con las pocas fuerzas que tiene, empujándose a trompicones a través del pasillo. Su pecho está comenzando a obstruirse e intenta no hacer ruido cuando cruza el arco que lo separa de la calle.

La brisa fresca toca su piel y lo envuelve. Louis apoya ambas manos en sus rodillas y comienza a respirar, repitiéndose una y otra vez que ha sido una simple pesadilla. Las lágrimas escapan sin control, pero es capaz de calmarse después de un par de ejercicios de respiración.

Su pecho está finalmente comenzando a liberarse cuando camina descalzo hacia las escaleras del porche y se deja caer sobre ellas, exhausto.

Es cosa de casi todas las noches. Louis suele tener pesadillas recurrentes, con hechos, lugares y personas que se repiten constantemente. Siempre lo despiertan; algunas son malas y otras mucho peores. Cuando ha tenido un día muy cansado, quizá consigue atravesar el bache dándose media vuelta en la cama y haciendo ejercicios que su antigua psicóloga le había recomendado. Cuando no, puede entrar en un bucle de ansiedad que lo deja en cama casi todo el día.

Louis espera que hoy no sea uno de esos días.

Mira al cielo que apenas comienza a iluminarse. El silencio lo reina todo por completo y él se pierde en la carretera, intentando concentrarse en algo que no sea Dylan. Pero es que está tan cansado de vivir así, está harto de que todos sus pensamientos terminen en ideas de autodestrucción. Es agotador que su mente funcione a mil por hora cada jodido segundo del día, que cualquier situación le provoque ansiedad y la cargue a lo largo del día. Odia la preocupación constante, el dolor de pecho, la falta de aire y los mareos.

Odia todo.

Sus desvariantes pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la puerta de la casa. Esta se abre sin cuidado y Louis se gira, solamente para encontrarse con un verde ya no tan desconocido para él. Harry está frente a él con los ojos caídos y cansados, parece recién levantado. Sus rizos se arremolinan en su frente y lleva una especie de pantalón suelto, con el pecho totalmente al descubierto.

No se dicen nada, en realidad.

Harry solo se acerca hacia él dando suaves pasos y se agacha para dejar una taza de té caliente a su lado. Louis la recoge entre sus manos y le agradece silenciosamente con un asentimiento de cabeza. Y, entonces, el vaquero aprieta su hombro, alentándolo sin verbalizarlo.

Louis le da un sorbo al té.

Harry simplemente da media vuelta y se va.

No aparece en el desayuno y Louis mira el fondo de su segunda taza de té, justo cuando la familia comienza a discutir de algo. Louis aprecia que solamente se reúnan todos a la hora del desayuno, porque no puede pretender estar inmerso en la conversación más de una vez. Simplemente levanta sus cejas hacia Taylor, quien le da una sonrisa tranquila- y ni siquiera sabe por qué, pero siente que no tienen que compartir palabras para poder entenderse.

Taylor se ha vuelto un apoyo necesario cuando siente que todo su cuerpo va a romperse por el cansancio. Aunque Louis no va a mentir, se está acostumbrando a su realidad; a las largas horas de trabajo, a levantarse con el calor arremolinándose en su habitación y a la sonrisa de Anne cada mañana, diciéndole que va a cambiar su hábito de té caliente echándole un par de cubitos de hielo a su taza. Louis generalmente se ríe con ella- pero no va a admitir en voz alta que mira su vaso todos los días y lo cubre sutilmente con la palma de su mano. 

"¿Y tú qué opinas, Louis?" Niall alza su voz, llamando su atención. Louis tiene que parpadear un poco para poder recomponerse de su ensoñación, y frunce su ceño hacia él, dejando claro que no estaba atento a la conversación. "Hablamos de abrir una plantación de algodón."

"Oh," Louis murmura, ladeando su cabeza. "sería una buena idea, la industria textil da mucho dinero."

"Sí," Niall coincide. "¿pero se podría dar con estas condiciones?"

"El algodón necesita un lugar muy caliente pero en el que llueva para poder crecer... Así que sí, supongo que sí." Louis se encoge de hombros ante la atenta mirada de todos. "¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí, de todos modos?"

"Imparcialidad." Niall se ríe. "Y por florista, también."

Louis acompaña su risa amablemente y luego vuelve a su taza de té cuando Taylor comenta algo acerca de eso, haciendo que todos vuelvan a hablar por encima del volumen que Louis está dispuesto a soportar esta mañana.

Media hora después, todos han mirado el horario y se han ido a hacer sus cosas. Louis es el último en levantarse de la mesa, acercándose y haciendo un mohín cuando nota que su día consiste en ir con Taylor a limpiar las herraduras de los caballos. Deja caer los hombros con pesadumbre y sigue el nombre de Anne, para encontrarse con que hoy es su día libre.

Suspira fuertemente y mira la escaleras de lejos. 

"¿Chico?" La voz de Anne lo llama desde arriba, frunciendo su ceño hacia él. "¿qué pasa?"

"Uh, oh," Es todo lo que el puede murmurar, subiendo las escaleras. "quiero comentarte algo."

"Oh," Ella le dice, con una sonrisa. "yo iba a buscarte, también."

"¿Sí?" Le pregunta. "¿Para qué?"

"Ven." Anne le pide con cariño, estirando la mano para agarrar la suya y hacer su camino tras el pasillo- este no se diferencia en mucho al resto de la casa, si tiene que analizar bien. Es largo, con más de seis puertas en él y un pequeño giro a la derecha. Ellos hacen la esquina y se postran sobre la última puerta. "Mira, te voy a enseñar algo."

Anne abre la puerta con delicadeza y ambos miran a la habitación que hay dentro. La sombra reina en ella, con una cama de matrimonio enorme pegada a la pared, un armario a su izquierda y un pequeño escritorio en la esquina.

"Muy bonita, Anne." Halaga, porque no tiene otra cosa que decir cuando ella lo empuja hacia adentro.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Ajá."

"Pues es tuya." Ella le dice, con los ojos brillando y Louis se muerde el labio frunciendo su ceño hacia ella. 

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Louis le dice, dejando caer suavemente su boca. Le da una mirada a las paredes celestes que tiene a su alrededor y luego se encuentra con los ojos de Anne, de nuevo. "Esto es-"

"No tienes que agradecer, Louis." Ella le dice, recogiendo su mano de nuevo y acariciando su palma, con una clara intención cariñosa. "Si me hubiera enterado antes de que el sol te estaba matando allí abajo, te hubiera sugerido esta."

"Lo sé, es solo que..." Louis murmura, maravillado. "¿me creerás si te digo que esto es lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho por mí?"

"Anda, chico." Anne ríe escandalosamente, tapándose la boca con su mano- claramente enamorada de la personalidad de Louis. "Si quieres puedo ayudarte a subir tus cosas."

"Oh, no, no," Él niega, instintivamente rodeándola entre sus brazos. "gracias, Anne."

"Te he dicho que no des las gracias."

"Aún así."

Ambos comparten una sonrisa cuando se separan, y luego Anne vuelve a hablar.

"¿De qué querías hablar?"

"Yo, bueno-" Louis suspira un poco, dejando ir los nervios que se han estado formando en su estómago durante toda la mañana. "No sé si esto será muy atrevido, y pido perdón si lo va a ser, pero quería hablar contigo por si existiera alguna forma de poder comenzar a trabajar solo. Ya sabes," Louis intenta explicarse cuando ve como ella alza sus cejas. "dejar de ir con los demás y que se me asigne un trabajo en solitario. Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente capaz de hacer algunas cosas y-"

"Eso es fantástico, Louis."

"¿Sí?"

"Claro que sí, eso significa que te ves preparado porque has trabajado duro en aprender-" Anne le da una sonrisa que pierde suavemente después de unos segundos. "pero no soy yo la que se encarga de eso. Harry es el capataz."

"¿Él es el capataz?" Louis frunce su ceño hacia ella, pero lo relaja rápidamente. "Quiero decir, creía que la persona más mayor..."

"No en este caso." Anne une sus labios en una línea muy fina, antes de acercarse a la cama para sentarse en ella y hacer un gesto, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo- cuando lo hace, Louis nota que las sábanas han sido cambiadas recientemente, por el olor a suavizante que rezuman. "Cuando papá murió, en su testamento figuraba que Harry debía de quedarse con todo."

"Entiendo." Él la mira, haciéndole entender que está totalmente dentro de la conversación.

"Pero Harry no quiso..." Sus ojos viajan a cualquier lugar, recordando. "Él quería que se repartiera entre todos, ya sabes, que nos quedáramos solo lo que éramos capaz de tomar."

"Buen gesto."

Anne sonríe y asiente.

"Niall nunca ha tenido ninguna aspiración, por más mal que suene, ¿sabes?" Anne hace una basta mueca. "Su única idea era casarse, tener hijos y vivir aquí por siempre. Por eso tomó una de las casas, igual que Marie y Maura. Aunque bueno, ya ves que Taylor suele dormir aquí casi toda la semana. Supongo que le gusta."

"Tiene sentido."

"Liam y su padre, sin embargo, decidieron la gestión. Ya sabes, mi hermano estudió para ello..."

"¿Y Taylor que eligió?"

"¿Eres muy amigo de Taylor, ¿no?"

Louis acompaña la risa de la señora Styles.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Preguntas mucho por ella."

Louis hace pequeños círculos con su dedo índice en la sábana, avergonzado.

"Es la primera persona que considero mi amiga."

"Oh," Anne ríe. "entonces creo que ya la conoces cómo para saber lo que ella quería quedarse."

"Nada."

"Exacto," Anne le da la razón, con una mirada positiva. "quería sentir que estaba aquí por decisión y no porque figuraba su nombre en un papel."

"Muy Taylor." Louis ríe.

"Ya sabes cómo es." Anne suspira graciosa. "Yo elegí el cortijo."

Louis ladea su cabeza.

"Y entonces, Harry..."

"Louis, ya debes de saber que cuando somos jóvenes cometemos muchas estupideces."

"Oh," Louis ríe. "créeme cuando te digo que lo sé de primera mano."

"Supongo que mi padre sabía que Harry se me estaba escapando de las manos y por eso decidió cargar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de llevar adelante una granja. No me pareció la mejor idea en ese momento... Harry era muy joven, pero es mi hijo, ¿entiendes?" La mirada de la mujer se torna triste. "Así que después de la repartición, todos hablamos y decidimos que la granja, en conjunto, iba a ser de él."

"Pero..." Louis se queda mudo por unos segundos, antes de ser capaz de decir algo más. "¿Eso no significa que, en realidad, nada de eso sirvió? Si Harry posee todo..."

"Exacto," Ella lo avala con un asentimiento de cabeza. "en realidad fue puro trámite, pero Harry lo posee todo. Él respeta cada una de nuestras supuestas posesiones, pero al final del día es él quién se encarga de absolutamente todo. Él siempre lleva una carga extra: las gestiones, el dinero, los números, las decisiones en torno a la tierra... Todo tiene que pasar por sus manos antes de ocurrir. Y eso incluye el horario."

"Se ve que le ha ido bien con eso, él es un buen hombre."

"Oh, vamos," Ella niega con su cabeza, sonriente. "sé que él no ha estado siendo el mejor anfitrión."

"Tienes razón," Louis hace una pequeña mueca. "no lo ha estado siendo, pero la granja va muy bien y eso es una realidad."

"Entiendo que puede ser bruto en ocasiones y ha sido muy injusto contigo, y yo absolutamente no lo he criado de esta forma." La morena parece sincera y seria cuando lo dice. "Si tú quieres, puedo hablar con él."

"Mejor no, Anne," Louis junta sus labios. "quiero que me trate bien porque me ve como su igual, ya sabes... Quiero que sea sincero con eso."

"Lo entiendo." Ella dice, una sonrisa naciendo y luego coloca su mano en el hombro de Louis. "¿Sabes? Nunca he podido criticar el juicio de Marie sobre las personas. Me alegro mucho de que ella te haya traído aquí."

"Oh," Louis le dice, uniendo sus cejas. "eso es muy dulce, Anne." Alarga sus manos para un abrazo, y ella le rodea cariñosa. "Muchas gr-"

"Toc, toc." Alguien dice tras la puerta, dando dos suaves golpes en ella y pronunciando el sonido. Anne acaricia suavemente su espalda antes de que se separen y postren su mirada hacia la entrada, encontrándose con Harry. "¿Interrumpo algo?"

Tiene unos vaqueros ceñidos (Louis intenta encontrar la razón por la que usaría eso para trabajar) que acaban con unas simple botas de trabajo. Su pecho está levemente descubierto por algunos botones que se han desabrochado en su camisa de cuadros y esta vez el gorro ha desaparecido. 

"No, hijo," Anne se ríe y le da una suave mirada a Louis, antes de levantarse de la cama. "de hecho Louis iba a ir a buscarte para hablar contigo."

Harry alza sus cejas, ligeramente sorprendido y da dos pasos hacia dentro. Anne se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de irse y le susurra un "trátalo bien"- y quizá ella pretende que Louis no lo escuche, pero lo hace.

"Uh," Es lo primero que Harry dice una vez Anne se ha ido- y ha echado la puerta, para darle más privacidad a ambos y, por supuesto, agregar un poco más de nerviosismo al pecho de Louis. "¿qué pasa?"

Harry ladea su cabeza hacia él, los rizos cayendo con el movimiento y coloca una expresión que Louis ni siquiera se molesta en descifrar.

"Harry..." Louis susurra, un poco incómodo. "Necesito tu ayuda para algo."

El rostro de Harry se ilumina por la sorpresa y parece mucho más interesado. Acorta la distancia que los separa y toma el lugar que su madre ocupaba unos minutos atrás. Apoya el codo sobre su propia rodilla y lo mira fijamente. Está cerca. Tan cerca que sus piernas casi se están tocando y Louis tiene que ordenar sus borrosos pensamientos antes de atreverse a hablar.

"He hablado con tu madre del horario." Dice, dejando que su vista caiga en cualquier lugar lejos de Harry, porque sabe que si lo mira va a poder encontrarse con cada detalle de su rostro. Y Louis no está dispuesto a ponerse a contar lunares y pecas. No. "Ya sabes, quiero cambiarlo."

"¿Por qué?" Indaga frunciendo su ceño, separándose levemente de él- quizás por ha notado la incomodidad de Louis, aunque no lo dice. "¿Hay algo que no te gusta?"

La voz del rizado es mucho más pacífica y tranquila que de costumbre, por lo que Louis se atreve a mirarlo- solamente para confirmarse a sí mismo que la sonrisa atrevida y burlesca de siempre no está.

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente y ellos no han vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Louis ha estado escaqueándose con excusas baratas cada vez que les tocaba trabajar juntos y Harry no ha insistido- a pesar de que, probablemente, se ha dado cuenta de las intenciones de Louis. Los comentarios sarcásticos y la actitud bruta siguen ahí, pero Harry parece haber aprendido la lección.

"Yo..." Louis carraspea. "Quiero trabajar solo."

"¿Te ves lo suficientemente preparado para ello?"

Louis frunce su ceño hacia él.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?"

"Yo no he dicho eso." Es Harry ahora quién une sus cejas. "Ni siquiera lo he dado a entender."

"Seguro que lo piensas."

"Oh, Louis, por favor." Harry niega, sus rizos con él. "Solo quiero saber si tú te ves lo suficientemente preparado para, por ejemplo, poder entrar al gallinero por ti mismo y sin ningún tipo de compañía."

"Podría..."

"Podría no me sirve." Harry vuelve a hablar, una suave risa escapando de sus labios- no se está burlando, solamente parece querer aliviar el ambiente. "La última y única vez que entraste, una gallina te hizo correr."

"Bueno, tienes razón." Louis deja caer sus hombros ligeramente inclinados en una postura derrotista. Harry solo vuelve a su mirada poderosamente verde, con sus ojos arrullados en curiosidad. "Pero lo práctica hace al maestro, tú mismo lo dijiste."

"Lo dije," Harry le da la razón mientras se encoge de hombros. "pero no voy a exponer a los animales, no si no te sientes cómodo con ellos. No es bueno para su estrés, y tampoco lo es para ti."

"¿Es eso preocupación?" Louis abre suavemente sus ojos y alza sus cejas, mirando hacia él y dejando que una sonrisa comience a crecer. "¡Oh, Dios, totalmente! Es preocupación lo que noto en tu voz."

Aquello consigue arrancar una carcajada de Harry.

"Me preocupo por todos aquí." Le dice sincero, a pesar del tono de humor que aún cruza su voz. "Si tú te ves preparado, entonces te daré tu propio horario."

"Podría empezar por cosas que sé pero seguir siendo acompañado para otras."

"Como el gallinero."

Louis ríe.

"Como el gallinero."

"Está bien," Harry le dice, dando una suave palmada en sus propias piernas y luego levantándose. "entonces haremos eso."

"Gracias, Harry."

"No es nada, no te preocupes." Le dice sincero acercándose a la puerta, antes de girarse para mirarlo otra vez. "¿Anne ya te ha cambiado aquí?"

"Sí," Louis le responde, mordiéndose el labio y mirando alrededor. "¿cómo lo sabes?"

Harry se encoge de hombros.

"Yo se lo sugerí." 

"Oh, claro..." Louis murmura, una risa escapándose de sus labios cuando recuerda las botas. "Era obvio."

Harry le da una suave sonrisa, pero no dice nada acerca de ello.

"Mi habitación es justo la que está enfrente, si quieres pásate después y vemos cómo podemos hacer el horario."

Harry espera una respuesta que no recibe, solamente porque Louis está lo bastante sorprendido como para no conseguir ni una sola palabra, así que alza su mano en forma de despedida y abandona la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Louis se tiene que agarrar a la cama para no marearse.

Su mañana pasa realmente bien.

Taylor y él limpian las herraduras de los caballos y luego comparten una limonada al sol cerca de los girasoles, hablando un poco de todo. Louis descubre cosas de Taylor, como su pasión por el country, y ella pregunta sobre la vida que ha dejado atrás. Louis solo deja ir una sonrisa medio triste y cambia de tema rápidamente, porque no se ve capaz de mentirle a Taylor. 

Luego los dos comen algo ligero con Anne, que les cuenta todo lo que ha hecho en su día libre- aunque, en realidad, todo se resume a descansar. Después de tomar un café, Louis les dice que va a bajar al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas. Taylor se ofrece a acompañarlo, pero él se niega diciéndole que debe descansar. 

El camino andando en realidad no es tan largo como él recordaba. La carretera es calurosa y él casi comienza a temblar, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar. El pueblo está tan lleno como de costumbre, con la gente correteando de aquí para allá y Louis rodea la ya conocida plaza mayor, buscando alguna tienda en la que él pueda perderse. 

Dos horas después, Louis se ha recorrido todo el pueblo y ha conseguido todo lo que quería. Ha comprado algo de ropa más adecuada para el campo (quizá está renunciando a sus Valentino, solo el tiempo lo dirá), un lienzo, un cuaderno de dibujo y otras herramientas de pintura. Todas están pesando bajo su brazo, así que se anima a sí mismo a cruzar rápidamente la carretera, cuando impacta contra un cuerpo.

"¡Louis!" Zayn muestra su gran ceño fruncido cuando Louis casi se choca contra él, luchando por sostener aún el lienzo que parece debilitarse del agarre.

Louis refuerza su postura dando un paso atrás y apretando las cosas en su pecho.

"Zayn," Él murmura. "que sorpresa."

"¿Te ayudo?"

"Oh, no, no." Louis mira las cosas y luego devuelve su vista al moreno, dedicándole una suave sonrisa. "Estoy bien, gracias."

Los ojos de Zayn viajan por todo su cuerpo, para luego parar sobre su rostro. 

"Bien." Él murmura.

"Bien."

Louis ladea su cabeza cuando ambos se quedan de frente sin mucho más que decir. Zayn deja escapar una risa incómoda, antes de dejar caer un:

"¿Qué tal te está yendo en la granja de los Styles?"

"Bien, bien." Louis sonríe ante la pregunta tan incómoda, a la espera de acabar para poder marcharse de una vez. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No, ya sabes," Zayn se encoge de hombros. "Harry no debe de ser una persona fácil con la que convivir."

Louis frunce su ceño, sorprendido por sus palabras.

"No," Niega. "de hecho es el mejor anfitrión."

Louis quizá está mintiendo un poco, pero no va a contarle la retahíla de problemas que tiene con él, ni el dolor de cabeza que le produce, porque a Zayn no le importa. E incluso si lo hiciera, Louis no podría criticar con otros a quienes le están dando un techo. 

Tan sencillo como eso.

Zayn parece no creerse sus palabras, sin embargo, porque hace una extraña mueca que Louis no es capaz de identificar. 

"Bueno," Dice sin indagar mucho más allá. "me alegro de verte, Louis."

Él asiente sin mucho más que decir.

"Igualmente."

"Sabes que podemos vernos cuando quieras, ¿no?" 

"Oh, claro," Louis sacude su cabeza. "estas semanas han sido una locura. Perdón por no llamar."

"No pasa nada, no es culpa tuya." Dice compresivo. "El trabajo aquí es duro, ya sabes."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Louis deja escapar una risa amable y luego vuelve a hablar. "Ahora tengo que irme-" Louis señala con sus ojos lo obviamente ocupado que está. "Adiós, Zayn." 

"¿Podría ir a buscarte esta noche?"

"No sé." Louis dice en un mohín. "Estoy muy cansado y-"

"Este fin de semana."

"Está bien." Louis murmura ante su insistencia, para luego girarse hacia el lado contrario y alzar su mano desde donde está recogiendo las cosas. "Adiós, Zayn."

"Adiós, Lou."

Para cuando llega a casa, todos parecen estar fuera. Louis se dispone a moverse de habitación, así que recoge su maleta y todo lo que ha comprado, y marcha escaleras arriba. Luego de tenerlo todo colocado, sus zapatillas vuelan a cualquier lugar y su espalda toca la cama. Suspira suave y luego cae dormido.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos es, probablemente, de noche.

No tarda mucho en desperezarse y conseguir dar con el baño de la planta alta. Se lava las manos y los dientes, y peina el enredo de su pelo.

Poco después, se encuentra a sí mismo dando dos suaves golpes en la puerta de Harry.

Louis espera unos segundos mirando fijamente la madera, hasta que la puerta se abre por completo y él se encuentra de frente con sus ojos verdes.

"Hola, Louis." El vaquero le saluda, con una sonrisa adornando por completo todo su rostro. Louis da un movimiento de cabeza en respuesta, colocando sus manos tras su espalda y balanceándose nerviosamente. Harry tiene el cabello recogido ligeramente en un moño deshecho y es la primera vez que Louis lo ve con ropa cómoda. "¿Quieres pasar?"

En otras circunstancias, Louis habría soltado un comentario irónico acerca de lo obvio que es que quiere hacerlo, pero Harry es el encargado de cambiar todo su horario y, ya sabes, no quiere acabar recogiendo mierda de cerdo o algo por el estilo, así que se los guarda para después. 

"Tenemos un despacho, pero pensé que aquí sería más cómodo." Harry dice, acercándose tranquilo hacia el escritorio que descansa en la otra punta de la habitación- la cual es significativamente más grande que la suya.

"Está bien, donde sea." Louis se encoge de hombros sin darle mucha importancia y sigue los pasos de Harry, quien estira una silla para que se pueda sentar. "Gracias."

Harry no responde nada ante eso, en cambio toma el otro lugar y acerca su silla con cuidado a la de Louis. Sus largos brazos revolotean alrededor del escritorio, en una misión por conseguir la pizarra que normalmente se cuelga en la cocina. Es tan antigua que la madera que la rodea parece estar astillada, y la tiza blanca resalta por el verde.

La siguiente media hora consiste en Louis mordiéndose el labio intranquilamente y mirando como las manos de Harry trabajan. El rizado está concentrado y susurra de vez en cuando para preguntar a Louis si los cambios que está haciendo le parecen bien. Louis no hace más que asentir hacia todo lo que él dice, sin verse capaz de negarse a nada y escondiéndose de sus ojos.

En algún punto, Harry para de escribir y lo mira. 

"¿Has pensado ya en quién quieres que te acompañe cuando te toque trabajar con los animales?"

Louis viaja su mirada desde los ojos de Harry hasta sus labios, y luego retoma el camino de vuelta. 

Niall es una buena opción a elegir, si lo piensa. El rubio es muy simpático y acogedor, suele trabajar en completo silencio y siempre da las gracias y una sonrisa cuando acaba una dura jornada. También podría escoger a Liam, con el que no tiene una gran relación pero parece fácil de tratar. O a Taylor, con la que todo sería tan ameno que ni siquiera parecería trabajo.

Todos son excelentes elecciones, por eso no puede evitar fruncir su ceño cuando en un susurro él dice:

"Tú."

Después de que el monosílabo escape de sus labios, sus músculos se tensan. Harry parece igual de sorprendido que él, alzando sus cejas levemente, aunque no dice nada. 

"Entonces," Harry murmura. "eso haremos."

Louis junta sus manos frente a lo sucedido, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo que ha dicho- pero ahí está, no puede ser cambiado. Y Harry ni siquiera se queja, él cambia todo el horario eficazmente, uniendo ambos nombres en los recuadros correspondientes. Louis se pierde en su caligrafía por unos segundos. Los dos palos de la L se unen de una forma que él encuentra espantosamente bonita... Y Louis no debería estar examinando algo tan tonto como eso, así que recompone su postura.

"¿Estás bien, Louis?" Harry se aventura a preguntar en un suave tono que es totalmente nuevo para Louis, por lo que se ve obligado a hacer un gesto de extrañeza. Harry parece notarlo, porque carraspea y vuelve a hablar. "Quiero decir, no tienes que contestar si no quieres. Es solo que he notado que no estás durmiendo bien."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Louis cuestiona, con sus músculos volviéndose más y más duros, asustado con lo que acaba de decir y con su posible respuesta.

"Te escucho de vez en cuando," Le confiesa, su mirada cayendo en cualquier otro lugar. "ya sabes, cuando sales a tomar un poco de aire por las mañanas."

Louis muerde su lengua, nervioso.

"Está todo bien," Miente. "no te preocupes."

"Bien."

Harry no parece creérselo del todo, pero no dice nada más.

"¿Y tú?" Louis contrapone, para que la conversación cambie de rumbo. "¿Dónde está el Harry de los comentarios de mierda?"

Harry abandona su rostro pesado y sonríe, sus hoyuelos mostrándose completamente por primera vez desde que inició la conversación. Niega con su cabeza tranquilo, sus rizos cayendo un poco del moño y luego alza su mano, en un gracioso ademán.

"Oh," Dice mientras recoge los rizos que han caído, en un gesto que no pasa desapercibido para los ojos de Louis. "ya tienes bastante con salir con Malik como para que encima me ponga a molestarte."

Louis deja que sus labios se redondeen en una "o" y choca hombro con un hombro, en un empujón divertido.

"¿Qué os ocurre a los dos, uh?" Le pregunta cuando lo ve reír, alzando una ceja. "Siempre me pregunta por ti y por como me va en la granja."

El ceño de Harry cambia repentinamente, aunque parece intentar esconderlo bajo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Larga historia, ya te la contaré algún día." Le dice suavemente y luego cambia de tema- Louis no lo toma como algo malo, simplemente acepta su pobre explicación encogiéndose de hombros. "En fin, Louis, no es que haya dejado de ser yo, es que simplemente he intentado no hablar contigo."

"¿Por qué harías eso?"

"¿Por qué no?" Harry acota, cruzando sus piernas con una espontaneidad absoluta y apoyando su brazo izquierdo en el escritorio. "Esa noche no parecías muy dispuesto a hablar conmigo."

"Esa noche venías borracho, Harry."

"Lo sé," Le dice. "pero al día siguiente tampoco lo parecías."

"Estaba enfadado." Louis se excusa, cuestionándose por qué lo hace, en primer lugar- quizá por los ojos caídos de Harry o el leve puchero que está haciendo. No importa. Bueno, mejor dicho, no le importa, ¿bien? ni siquiera te atrevas a juzgarlo por cosas que no es capaz de explicar.

"¿Por qué?"

"Tú sabes por qué." Louis murmura.

"Creo que no," El vaquero se encoge de hombros. "creo que hay algo que no me estás contando."

"¿Tenerme tres horas haciendo el gilipollas no te parece bastante como para enfadarme?"

"Sea como sea, creía que querías estar solo."

"Quería."

Los ojos de Harry viajan hacia el horario, antes de postrarse de nuevo sobre él.

"No ahora." Suelta una risa, haciendo que Louis señale con sus cejas lo obvio de sus palabras. Pero no insiste en una respuesta, porque continua hablando. "Perdón, Louis," Harry le dice y parece sincero. Louis no se atreve a cuestionarlo, al menos. "no pensé que iba a ser tan jodido. Créeme. Son cosas que hago de primeras como una forma de protegerme. Ya sabes, mierda de esa."

"Está bien, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo... Por favor."

"No lo haré." 

"Gracias."

Louis se encuentra poco después de esa conversación con Taylor, porque es viernes, y eso significa que tienen una sesión nocturna de televisión. Se sientan en el sofá como cada fin de semana y la rubia pone ese reality show que tanto le gusta- Louis le pregunta acerca de su final, pero ella desestima la idea con un ademán de manos y le dice que cuando este acabe, seguramente encontrarán otro en el que desperdiciar su tiempo.

Están alrededor de una hora inmersos en la televisión, con sus tazas de té siendo cambiadas cada tanto y las risas suaves mezclándose con el sonido, hasta que la puerta se abre.

Louis ni siquiera pretende echar su vista hacia atrás, porque ya sabe que Harry va a arrastrar sus pies a través del pasillo, va a entrar en el salón y se va a tirar en uno de los sillones un rato, hasta que se vea con fuerzas de subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, sin dar por lo menos un "adiós."

La diferencia se hace latente en su vista períferica, cuando del arco emergen dos figuras. El cabello castaño de Niall se arremolina contra el de Harry, que lo lleva a cuestas. Louis puede escuchar a Taylor bufar a su izquierda, pero sin estar realmente sorprendida por la situación. El vaquero les da una mirada nerviosa y deja a Niall sobre el sillón, quien se tapa los ojos y sin decir nada comienza a sollozar. Ante la acción, Taylor frunce su ceño hacia Harry, que comienza a frotar la espalda de su primo.

"¿Harry?" El tono pesado de Taylor se hace presente en la habitación cuando ella baja la voz de la televisión. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Liz lo ha echado."

"Otra vez," Ella suspira. "déjalo arriba y mañana será otro día."

Pero Harry niega, sus rizos moviéndose con la acción y mordisquea su labio suavemente antes de volver a hablar. 

"No," Dice en un susurro hacia ellos. "esta vez ha sido de verdad."

Taylor no dice nada, solo le echa una simple mirada a Niall -como si se esperara que eso acabara ocurriendo tarde o temprano- y se levanta del sofá para acercarse a Harry.

"Voy a ir a hablar con Liz," En un suspiro ella recoge la rebeca que descansa en el sofá y se la echo sobre los hombros. "acostad a Niall, por favor."

Harry asiente, ambos viéndola de marchar y luego el vaquero se gira hacia su primo de nuevo.

"Está bien, hombre," Él dice suavemente, inclinándose para recogerlo y alzarlo. "a la cama." Niall asiente hacia él, sus ojos todavía cerrados, algunas lágrimas cayendo. Parece tan borracho que ni siquiera sabe lo que está ocurriendo, así que Louis frunce su ceño hacia él. "¿Me ayudas, Louis?"

Él asiente repetidas veces, acercándose tan rápido como puede y recogiendo a Niall del otro lado.

El chico pesa lo suficiente como para que ambos tengan problemas con las escaleras, pero lo resuelven rápidamente y Harry le indica la habitación a la que van. Lo dejan sobre la cama poco después, el vaquero lo tapa hasta la nariz luego de quitarle los zapatos y se gira hacia él, mirándolo. 

"Vamos." Le dice en un susurro, caminando hacia la puerta. 

Ambos bajan hacia el salón de nuevo, sentándose frente a la televisión en silencio. Harry deja ir varios suspiros cansados y apoya su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Louis recoge sus manos encima de sus muslos y lo mira de soslayo, luchando contra sí mismo para saber si es correcto que hable o que no. No tiene nada que perder, más que volverse a ganar la enemistad de Harry- lo que no importa en cierto punto si él piensa en la bebé que está a punto de perder a su padre.

Pero Harry parece ser más rápido cuando levanta su cabeza.

"Esto no está bien." Él susurra intranquilo, girándose para mirar a Louis.

Louis lame sus labios antes de responder.

"No, no lo está." Le da la razón suave, mirándolo.

"¿Ahora qué?" Le pregunta, como si Louis tuviera la respuesta. "¿Qué va a ser ahora de Niall? Su familia es su vida."

Él debería haberlo pensado antes, Louis quiere murmurar. Pero no lo hace, claramente. Solo chasquea su lengua ante las palabras del vaquero y suspira.

"Harry," Comienza tranquilo. "¿no crees que sería más fácil si no tuviera a alguien que respaldara sus locuras?"

El ceño del rizado se frunce ante él.

"¿Tú también crees que es mi culpa?"

"No, no," Louis niega rápidamente. "lo único que digo es que sería más fácil si lo ayudaras a no hacerlo."

"No quiero dejar de salir los viernes."

"Ya," Dice haciendo un pequeño mohín con su nariz. "supongo que Liz no quiere perder a su marido."

"Lo sé, lo sé," Harry alza sus manos para peinarse el cabello en un gesto de pura desesperación y luego vuelve a hablar. "es jodido, lo sé. Quiero a su hija como si fuera mía y nunca haría nada que la dañase. Créeme, Louis."

"Lo hago," Le dice, totalmente sincero. "pero es fácil buscar a otro compañero de fiesta." Harry asiente hacia él en un suspiro y Louis toma una postura mucho más suave y tranquila, intentando quizás parecer más confiado a los ojos del vaquero. "Mira, Harry, es una total mierda que tu marido llegue borracho a las dos de la mañana y que te despierte chocándose con las cosas mientras sube a la habitación. Y que luego se tumbe a tu lado oliendo a whisky es... Es asqueroso y te parte en dos. Yo lo sé, no me preguntes, pero lo sé. Liz no se merece eso, pero Leanne se lo merece menos. Y tú puedes ayudar, simplemente instale a no hacerlo, no lo invites y si lo ves por... por donde sea que salgáis, mándalo a casa."

Harry muerde su labio bajo la mirada de Louis y puede jurar que es la primera vez que lo ve tan inseguro respecto a algo- pero no se queja, simplemente asiente y se esconde levemente debajo de sus rizos.

"Tú..." Harry murmura. "Tienes razón, está bien."

"Bien."

Louis deja ir el peso de sus hombros, que no tarda en volver a cargar cuando la puerta se abre. Harry da un suave bote del sofá y se asoma a través del pasillo, una mueca de decepción mostrándose en todo su rostro cuando Taylor aparece y niega con su cabeza.

"Nada," Dice una vez ha entrado, dejándose caer derrotada al sillón. "dice que no quiere ver a Niall."

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"¿Y ahora qué?" Taylor repite las palabras de su primo, con un tono de reproche. "Pues tú sabrás, Harry, eres el que lo ha empeorado todo."

"No empieces con eso, Taylor, ya te he dicho que no es mi cu-"

"Yo iré." Louis corta el inicio de la discusión, viendo como cuatro ojos se postran en él. 

"No, Louis," Taylor niega. "no tienes que hacerlo."

Pero él se levanta del sofá.

"Déjame intentarlo, quién sabe."

"Sí, Tay," Harry le da la razón. "déjalo. Sabe lo que hace."

"Está bien, está bien," Taylor alza sus manos levantándose del sofá y acercándose a Louis. Recoge los hombros de este con sus manos y lo mira fijamente. "solamente, sé suave. Ella no está bien."

Harry ni siquiera se ofrece, simplemente se acerca a por su chaqueta y hace su camino hacia la puerta. Taylor deja un beso en su mejilla antes de despedirse y Louis corretea a través del pasillo, para alcanzar al vaquero. Los dos hacen su camino hacia el establo sin mucho más que decir y Harry se sube en el caballo, para luego ayudarlo a él. Louis está tan cansado que no piensa en sus manos rodeando la cintura del vaquero y se da el lujo de apoyar la cabeza contra su espalda. Harry suspira ante la acción, pero tampoco va más allá. Hacen el camino en total silencio, hasta que Louis se da cuenta de que el camino de tierra ha cambiado por unas baldosas grises y ve una gran casa al final. Está rodeada de vallas blancas y la luz de la planta baja está encendida.

"Quieto." Harry le ordena al animal una vez están frente a la puerta y este le hace caso, parándose felizmente cuando el vaquero parece darle algo en recompensa. 

Primero salta él, en un movimiento ágil y luego estira sus manos para ayudar a Louis a bajar. Cuando por fin toca suelo, mira a Harry.

"Quédate aquí, ¿bien?

"Vale."

Louis asiente estirando una sonrisa y asintiendo en agradecimiento.

Está alrededor de dos horas y media dentro de la casa hablando con Liz. Ella parece haber llorado y se muestra reticente al principio, pero Louis comienza a envolverle con palabras y promesas de que Niall cambiará si le da otra oportunidad. Louis le insiste diciendo que él sabe lo que siente, pero que su marido en realidad es buena persona y se merece caer y aprender de ello. Harry no pega a la puerta ni una vez, Louis no cuestiona en qué estará entretenido como para ello, pero está ahí cuando Liz abre la puerta para él y le da un abrazo en agradecimiento. Harry alza sus cejas entonces, acercándose con cuidado ante la mirada expectante de la castaña.

"Yo, Liz..." Carraspea, sus manos tras su espalda en una postura insegura. "Lo siento, por lo que me toca."

Ella deja ir su ceño, suavizándose con una mirada caída.

"Está bien, Harry."

Aquello termina con un abrazo tranquilo de parte de los dos y una mirada de agradecimiento de Liz hacia Louis.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Harry se quita la chaqueta y la tira sobre los hombros de Louis preguntar. 

"No te quejes," Le pide, acercándose al animal. "mira la hora que es. Está amaneciendo y hace frío."

Louis se muerde el labio cuando asiente hacia él y luego ambos vuelven al caballo.

No hablan en el camino de vuelta. Como antes, Louis se apoya sobre él y deja que su cuerpo descanse, el olor a perfume de la chaqueta del vaquero envolviéndolo por completo. El sol se está comenzando a mostrar en la orilla del paisaje para cuando ambos llegan al establo. Dejan el caballo descansando y luego hacen el recorrido hacia el cortijo.

La casa está en completo silencio, la televisión apagada y no hay ni rastro de Taylor por todo el lugar, así que proceden a subir las escaleras arrastrando los pies, cansados.

Se encuentran al final del pasillo, ambos en sus puertas, cuando Harry se gira hacia él, interrogante.

"Dice que necesita unos días para pensar." Louis le cuenta finalmente, en un susurro. "Sé que si él va mañana, Liz lo va a perdonar, pero... Ya sabes, él tiene que cambiar de verdad o la próxima será la definitiva."

Harry deja asomar una especie de sonrisa, antes de alzar sus brazos para envolver a Louis. Él ni siquiera se lo espera, se sorprende tanto que sus brazos caen a sus costados y se deja hacer, confundido.

"Gracias." Es todo lo que el vaquero susurra en su oído, en un tono amable.

"No es nada." 

Y luego Harry lo hace. 

Junta sus mejillas en un gesto cariñoso, para luego separarse levemente, y conectar sus labios con la piel de Louis, dándole un suave beso.

Para cuando se retira, Louis parpadea sin entender nada- pero Harry no parece sentir lo mismo que él, porque le da una gran sonrisa.

"Buenas noches."

"Bue-" Louis tartamudea, viéndolo abrir la habitación para adentrarse en ella. "¿Buenas noches?"

"Eso he dicho." Harry dice carcajeando, antes de alzar su mano en una despedida y desaparecer tras la puerta.

Luego de eso, Louis se deja caer en su cama con la mente confundida y un puñado de pensamientos que no puede ordenar correctamente.

Aunque, para su sorpresa, él no tiene pesadillas esa noche.


	6. Chapter 6

El despertador suena justo dos horas después de que él haya cerrado sus ojos y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse de la cama. Se arrastra pesadamente a través del pasillo hasta el baño, agradeciendo en voz alta cuando se lo encuentra vacío y se da su tiempo en una ducha fría, con la intención de despejar el sueño y, por supuesto, todos sus pensamientos. 

La noche anterior fue completamente desconcertante, aún tiene clavada en su mente la triste mirada de un Niall borracho, con lágrimas cayendo sutilmente y el ceño fruncido de Harry, pidiéndole perdón a Liz. Su mejilla todavía palpita por el suave beso que Harry dejó en ella, lo que hace que Louis se frote un poco más fuerte y apriete sus ojos, intentando obviar aquello- porque, seguramente, son cosas de americanos. Los besos en las mejillas, los toques cariñosos, la calidez de las palabras y ese sentimiento de familiaridad. Texas se resume en todo eso. Y es completamente normal, un gesto de agradecimiento que Louis aceptó sin ningún tipo de problema- lo que es absolutamente aterrador, pero ni siquiera va a prestarle atención. 

Hace su ducha aún envuelto en todo aquello y cuando sale, él se encuentra con una Taylor igual de ojerosa esperando por su turno.

"Buenos días." Ella saluda en una especie de bufido adormilado y Louis se lo devuelve con un alzamiento de cejas. Luego, Taylor da dos pasos hacia el baño y se encierra en él.

Louis deja ir una suave sonrisa pero no dice nada, solamente baja las escaleras para toparse con una mesa vacía. A excepción, claro, del bulto que Liam hace al fondo, el cual parece inmerso en un libro y ni siquiera alza su ojos cuando Louis entra. Harry, sin embargo, inclinado sobre la encimera, sí que le da una suave sonrisa cuando carraspea y se deja caer en una de las sillas.

"Louis," Harry saluda desde su lugar, en un tono tranquilo. Sus rizos están perfectamente peinados, cayendo sobre sus hombros con una elegancia pasmosa y su piel está tan lisa y perfecta como de costumbre. No parece tener la misma falta de sueño que él y Louis lo odia, pero no tiene tiempo para detenerse en eso porque su cuerpo está rogando por un poco de teína. "¿buenos días?"

"No," Louis farfulla ante él, dejando que su cadera se empuje hacia delante para poder apoyar su cuello en la silla. "no lo son."

Una carcajada se escapa de los labios del vaquero, que asiente desde su lugar, haciendo que Louis entrecierre sus ojos hacia él con una molestia creciente en su pecho.

"¿Quieres té?" Ofrece cuando corta su risa, sus ojos inclinados a Louis.

"¿Realmente tú me estás ofreciendo té?" Louis alza una ceja. "Después de todos esos discursos sobre lo pijo y elitista que es, sobre mi sabiduría británica y todo eso..."

"Lo sigue siendo, ¿sabes?" Le dice mientras se apoya contra la encimera y se encoge de hombros, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y ladeando una sonrisa. "De hecho, que tú tomes té confirma todo eso."

Louis bufa considerablemente alto, sin pretender esconder su molestia. Eso hace que Liam arrulle sus cejas ante ellos y deje ir una mueca cuando se da cuenta de que están peleando como siempre- pero no se mete en la conversación, solamente suspira y vuelve a su libro. Louis cierra sus ojos después de eso, perdiendo de vista a Harry.

"Estoy cansado." Murmura pesadamente. "No tengo ganas de tus estúpidas bromas."

"Vamos, Louis," Harry insta desde su lugar. "ha sido gracioso."

"Sí," Louis le dice en un susurro cansado, arrastrando las palabras con su marcado acento inglés. "pero no tengo ganas de reírme."

Harry sí que lo hace, dejando que la melodía de su risa inunde toda la cocina y Louis se obliga a abrir los ojos para mirarlo de soslayo, perdiéndose en la manera en la que sus hoyuelos se marcan.

"Eso me vale, lo tomaré." Le dice en un gesto tranquilo y luego se gira hacia la hornilla, en la intención de preparar la tetera para Louis.

Louis lo ve ir de aquí para allá, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sus ojos se clavan en la tetera que Harry deja sobre el fuego, a la espera de que chiste. Cuando lo hace, recoge entre sus manos una taza y prepara el té como a Louis le gusta- él ni siquiera va a preguntar acerca de ello, porque ya tiene bastante problemas en su cabeza como para añadir uno más. Luego, Harry se hace su propio café y camina hacia él con ambas tazas en sus manos, dejando el té delante de él con tranquilidad y tomando el asiento de su izquierda.

"Gracias." Louis susurra entre sus labios, recogiendo la humeante taza entre sus manos en un vano intento de que lo reconforte y luego sus ojos se postran por toda la parte de la casa que es capaz de ver. "¿Dónde están todos?"

"Mamá ha ido a casa de los padres de Ni para hablar de lo que pasó ayer, ya sabes. Niall con Liz, seguramente y Liam ni siquiera existe."

"Te he escuchado, bruto."

"Lo sé, era el plan." Harry se ríe. "Y Taylor estará durmiendo, supongo."

"Ha entrado en el baño después de mí."

"Pues eso." El vaquero se encoge de hombros como si realmente no le importara dónde están los demás y clava sus ojos verdes en él, una sonrisa incipiente anunciando que está terriblemente feliz por lo que va a decir. "Hoy nos toca juntos."

Louis vuelve a suspirar. 

"Wow," Arrastra en tono irónico. "tengo tantas, pero tantas ganas de ello."

"No uses el sarcasmo, Louis." Harry se queja como un niño, un suave puchero emergiendo de sus finos labios.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Fuiste tú quién lo eligió."

"No me lo recuerdes."

"Pues lo hiciste."

"Y no sabes lo que me arrepiento."

"Dejarás de estarlo cuando veas lo que nos toca hoy."

"Oh, no, Harry," Louis niega con su cabeza repetidamente mientras da un suave paso atrás, todavía mirando por encima de Harry a lo que tiene enfrente. "ni lo sueñes. No. Absolutamente no. No va a ocurrir. No."

Harry deja ir un suave bufido con molestia antes de medio girarse para mirarlo, con sus cejas unidas en pesadez. 

"Solo son cerdos."

Pero Louis no piensa eso, lo único que puede hacer es un mohín con su nariz cuando escucha un oink seguido de un par de gotas de barro volando por los aires. ¿Harry pretende que Louis se meta en ese charco? ¿Esa es su idea? Porque no va a ocurrir, Louis no se va a restregar contra la jodida mierda de un cerdo. No ahora, posiblemente nunca. 

"¡Es una pocilga!" Louis exclama mientras alza sus manos hacia el lugar para intentar demostrar su punto.

"Oye," Harry reclama en falso tono ofendido. "no insultes su hogar de esta manera."

"Harry," Louis se pone recto, frunciendo su ceño. "es lo que es. Es literalmente una pocilga y yo no voy a meter mis pies ahí."

Los ojos de Harry viajan desde su rostro hasta sus zapatos.

"¿Son botas nuevas?"

"Para el trabajo, sí."

"Entonces no importa." Harry le dice y hace un ademán con su mano, consiguiéndose otro chillido indignado por parte de Louis.

"¡A mi sí que me importa!" Vuelve a acotar, cerrando sus brazos contra su pecho y alzando su cabeza hacia la pocilga, señalando algo al vaquero. Son una pareja de cerdos, que están felizmente metidos hasta la nariz en una charca. "Mira ese cerdo ahí, restregándose contra el barro. Dios. Lo peor es que parece tan feliz de ello."

"Es lo que le gusta hacer." Harry ríe suavemente. "Tú, por ejemplo, adoras beber té todas las mañanas. Y está bien, es lo que te gusta."

"¿Estás comparando barro con té?" Louis alza sus cejas indignado ante las palabras del vaquero. "El té no tiene comparación con nada, el té es otra cosa, Harry. Es un manjar de los dioses."

"Sí, tienes razón," Harry se burla. "creado exclusivamente para solo unos cuantos paladares exquisitos."

"Pues sí." Louis asiente ante su intento de ganar. "No tiene nada que ver con un cerdo que es rosa y regordete, y le gusta retorcerse contra esa cosa visc-"

"Louis, no los estoy comparando," Harry lo corta en su soliloquio acerca de las magnificas características del té, con sus ojos caídos y cansados de la insistencia de Louis por no hacer nada que tenga que ver con animales. "solo digo que para ellos el barro es lo que para ti el té."

"Que asco de analogía." Louis escupe derrotado, viendo que no tiene más argumentos que poner en contra.

"No soy profesor de lengua, perdóname."

"Perdonado."

Harry niega en una sonrisa, su cabello cayendo con él.

"¿Hoy te has despertado gracioso?"

"Sí."

"Bien, luego nos cuentas unos chistes," Harry dice mientras se gira para abrir la valla y luego la sostiene en una de sus manos, señalando con la otra la entrada. "ahora haz el favor de entrar."

Louis deja caer su labio en un -muy- exagerado puchero que no parece afectar en nada a Harry. De hecho, el vaquero ni siquiera lo mira, su vista está perdida dentro mientras espera que Louis cruce la valla.

"Harry, en serio," Louis vuelve a empujar, en un intento vacío. "no quiero pisar barro."

"Es solo barro," Vuelve a repetir. "además, tú mismo dijiste que lo ibas a intentar."

Louis niega dando dos pasos hacia el frente, poniéndose a la derecha de Harry, que aun mantiene la puerta para él.

"Digo muchas cosas sin sentido, te acostumbrarás."

"Deja de darle la vuelta a todo, son como las gallinas. No te va a pasar nada."

"Pero los cerdos me dan asco."

"¿No te da asco comerte su carne?"

"¡Es diferente, Dios!" Louis exclama frustrado, pero luego suspira fuertemente y comienza a cruzar para entrar. "Me sacas de mis casillas..."

Pero Harry ignora su susurro, en su lugar murmura un "por fin", consiguiendo que Louis se gire y alce sus ojos hacia el cielo prometiendo que si escucha algo parecido a eso de nuevo, él se saldrá. El vaquero acepta pacientemente su amenaza y no vuelve a bromear acerca de ello, simplemente lo lleva hacia todos los lugares posibles, explicándole como tiene que trabajar con ellos y luego le indica que deben de entrar. Acaban cerca de unos lechones, que corretean felices cuando ven como Harry saca -Louis ni siquiera sabe de dónde- dos pequeños biberones.

"A veces les tenemos que dar suplementos." Harry explica vagamente, de nuevo abriendo esa puerta para él y haciendo que Louis sonría feliz cuando se encuentra de cerca con las crías. "¿Quieres hacerlo?"

"Oh," Louis murmura fascinado. "por supuesto que sí."

Harry asiente hacia él y se agacha para recoger a una de las crías, que parece complacida con el toque de Harry, y la deja suavemente sobre sus manos. Estira hacia él uno de los biberones para que Louis lo agarre y luego hace lo propio con el otro lechón. Le enseña con tranquilidad como darles de comer, lo que no es tan difícil, porque los animales son sumisos y están contentos con lo que sea que les están dando.

"A ti realmente te gusta esta vida, ¿eh?" Louis habla por primera vez desde que Harry terminó con su explicación, haciendo que el rizado levante su vista curioso ante las palabras.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Te lo noto." Louis deja ir con una falsa indiferencia, intentando que Harry no note lo mucho que lo suele analizar. "En los ojos, siempre te brillan, pareces tan feliz de estar aquí."

"Lo estoy." Harry asegura con una sonrisa, quizá tomando sus palabras como un cumplido y acaricia suavemente el lomo del lechón con cariño. Louis se pregunta a sí mismo si algún día será capaz de llegar a ese nivel de conexión con un animal, con la vida de la granja... Simplemente, con todo. "Esta ha sido mi vida desde que era pequeño."

"Hmm," Louis murmura, no sabiendo si está bien lo que va a decir, pero diciéndolo de todos modos. "aunque no siempre fue así, ¿no?" Harry alza sus cejas extrañado, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación. "Tu madre, ella me contó que no siempre ha sido algo especial para ti."

Harry frunce su ceño pero el atisbo de sonrisa no se elimina de sus labios.

"¿Estás cotilleando sobre mi con mi madre?"

Louis abre sus ojos ante la seriedad de sus palabras y se retracta rápidamente.

"Oh, no. No." Niega repetidas veces, un tono de culpa mojando sus palabras. "Solo fue un comentario puntual, ya sabes," Louis carraspea ante el rostro serio del vaquero. "en una conversación casual que tuvimos, ella me dijo que-"

"Estoy de broma, Louis." Harry lo corta con una sonrisa llenando todo su rostro y una mirada divertida. Louis se destensa con cuidado, una suspiro de alivio escapándose de sus labios. Aunque el vaquero sigue con su mirada fija sobre él, sobreanalizándolo más de lo que Louis puede aguantar sin volverse inquieto. "¿Por qué siempre te pones tan nervioso cuando alguien se pone serio a tu alrededor?"

"Siempre cambias de tema repentinamente," Louis murmura en un intento de dejar ir su pregunta y esconde sus ojos de Harry, postrándolos sobre el lechón. "¿te has dado cuenta de ello?"

"Sí." Harry responde con simpleza, sin importancia. "Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?"

"¿Por qué de repente eres tan bueno conmigo?" Louis contraataca con otra pregunta, alzando finalmente sus ojos después de unos segundos y encontrándose con la paz inundando todo el rostro del vaquero. Parece tan tranquilo, sin ojos curiosos, ni gestos nerviosos. Harry parece genuinamente interesado en saber lo qué le ocurre a Louis y el por qué de sus acciones, pero sin darle la importancia necesaria como para llevar a Louis a sentirse incómodo. Y eso lo asusta mucho más. "Ya sabes," Él continúa, intentando tragar saliva. "siendo complaciente y buena persona, con tus hoyuelos siempre marcados y tratándome bien cuando hace dos semanas me engañaste para que caminara por horas solamente para tu diversión."

"No lo vas a olvidar nunca, ¿verdad?"

"Son mis pies los que no lo van a hacer, Harry."

Un inicio de sonrisa se esconde en los labios del vaquero, quien se encoge de hombros y deja sutilmente al animal en el suelo, que ya ha terminado de comer.

"Bueno," Dice. "tú no me vas a decir por qué te pones nervioso, yo no voy a decirte por qué ha cambiado mi actitud. Algo por algo."

Louis suspira pero decide que no va a indagar más.

"Está bien," Él deja ir. "me parece justo."

Ellos consiguen disipar la tensión unas horas después, cuando todo el trabajo está hecho. Louis ha decidido que simplemente va a orbitar alrededor de Harry sin indagar mucho más, intentando no decir nada que ocasione preguntas acerca de su vida que no quiere responder, y el vaquero parece haber decidido lo mismo, porque se pierde una vez llegan a la casa. 

Louis come algo en la esquina de la cocina con Taylor, que parece realmente feliz de tenerlo allí- ella todavía tiene ojeras, y un poco de humor ácido salpicando en el ambiente, pero lo abraza y deja un beso en su mejilla.

"Hoy hay una fiesta en el pueblo." Ella arroja después de que ambos se sienten lo suficientemente llenos como para parar de comer- aunque Louis se anota mentalmente agradecer después a Anne por esa carne. "Y tú, por supuesto, vas a venir."

"¿Qué te hace suponer que me apetece hacerlo?" Él le responde desde su lugar, dejando que su espalda descanse en la silla. 

"Porque hay un concurso de canto," Taylor sonríe y se apoya en la mesa para estar más cerca de él, sus ojos azules llenos de emoción bañándolo por completo. "y voy a participar."

Bueno, Louis entonces no se puede negar. 

Ambos pasan la tarde entre conversaciones y risas, Liam se une en algún punto contando su día, pero perdiéndose rápidamente en su libro de nuevo. Y es tranquilo, apacible... Es familiar, algo que Louis nunca ha tenido. Así que se siente bastante bien cuando corretea hacia arriba y se encierra en su habitación para prepararse para irse. Se coloca sobre los hombros un polo blanco de una tela raramente transparente -aunque no deja ver mucho, quizá sus tatuajes y poco más-, con un pantalón de chándal negro recogiendo el polo sobre su cintura y se enfunda unas deportivas blancas. Su flequillo parece no querer colaborar, por lo que lo deja caído sin mucho más que hacer. 

"Ya están todos allí." Le dice Taylor cuando abre la ranchera para él.

Louis no pregunta cómo han llegado al pueblo si solo disponen de un vehículo. En su lugar se acomoda en el asiento, sonriendo feliz cuando alguna canción de country suena por los altavoces y Taylor alega que ella debe de ensayar. Así, Louis sigue las directrices de la rubia, que le dice que notas debe elevar y luego lo halaga diciendo que él sabe cantar. Louis no opina lo mismo, así que niega con una ademán de mano y deja que su vista se pierda en el camino- pensando en los sobres llenos de dinero que están escondidos en algún lugar de su armario, y en cómo el lo podría invertir en otro coche para la familia Styles. 

Como su primera noche en Texas, el lugar está a rebosar. La verbena (¿es eso? Louis ni siquiera está seguro) está en todo su apogeo, las dulces alumbrando las transitadas calles y la gente parando en las diferentes atracciones, riendo en voz alta y arrastrando el acento sureño.

Taylor sonríe feliz hacia él, recogiéndolo por el brazos y empujándolo hacia ninguna dirección en concreto. Ella aún tiene ese sombrero sobre su cabeza y su cabello cae libre por sus hombros.

"Me gusta." Louis dice en algún punto de su caminata, cuando un conocido bar improvisado se alza en la esquina de la calle. La rubia gira su cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos brillando. "Todo esto," Él se explica. "es acogedor."

"Lo es," Ella le da la razón con un tono bombeante, por encima de la música que los rodea. "realmente lo es, Louis. Ya sabes, se dice que Texas es tan poderoso que incluso su atardecer puede curar los corazones rotos."

Louis deja ir una suave sonrisa pero no responde nada, dejándose hacer por los brazos de su amiga. Ella los conduce hasta el bar, dónde una gran parte de la familia Styles parece descansar. Saludan a todos con sonrisas rápidas y asentimientos de cabeza, yéndose hacia la barra. Taylor pide dos cervezas para ambos y Louis no se queja de ello, la acepta gustoso cuando cae en sus manos. El sabor aún es un poco agrio para él, todavía le cuesta, pero hace el terrible esfuerzo de beberla para hacer a toda la familia feliz. Se sientan alrededor de una de las mesas bajas y Louis pierde su vista en Leanne, haciéndole caras raras desde la distancia mientras Harry cuenta un chiste que les hace reír a todos.

Esto es una verdadera familia, Louis piensa mientras ve a la bebé reír entre los brazos de su madre, haciendo que Niall baje su cabeza para dejar un beso en su nariz. Los Styles son una buena familia, con sus problemas y sus discusiones, pero que a pesar de todo parecen quererse y apoyarse como ninguna otra. Y Louis echaba de menos esa sensación, la de sentir que encajas en algún lado, la de que te hagan sentir acompañado y querido. No es que Louis nunca haya tenido una familia. La tuvo, claramente... Pero desapareció muy pronto y Louis ha borrado cualquier recuerdo vago de lo que significa la palabra.

Así que es increíble encontrarse con algo que hace tanto tiempo no tiene.

"Bueno," Taylor corta sus pensamientos después de unos veinte minutos, levantándose corriendo de la silla y dando palmadas en el aire. "empieza en media hora. Tengo que ir yendo para arreglar el sonido y todo lo demás, nos vemos allí. No faltéis, ¿está bien?"

El aire se llena de palabra de aliento, los padres de Taylor le besan las mejillas y le desean mucha suerte. Luego, todos se levantan, comenzando sus propios caminos- algunos hacia el baño, otros hacia la barra, pero todos dispersados.

Todos excepto Harry.

El vaquero ha estado todo el tiempo allí al otro extremo de Louis, con su sonrisa llena de hoyuelos, sus rizos libres sin ningún sombrero que los esconda y esa camisa abotonada solo hasta su estómago, dejando ver borrones de tinta en su pecho. 

Harry se levanta cuando todos los demás se han ido y con una tranquilidad asombrosa se dirige hacia él, tirándose sobre alguno de los asientos colindantes.

"¿Qué tal está yendo tu noche, encanto?" Murmura entre sus labios, gorgoteando el acento suñero.

"¿Por qué estás borracho tan pronto?" Louis le pregunta mirándolo de soslayo, cerrando sus brazos y acomodándose en la silla. "Es más, ¿por qué cuando lo estás siempre me llamas encanto?"

Harry cierra los ojos para reírse levemente, para después clavarlos de nuevo en él. Sus pestañas son más largas de lo que Louis recordaba haber visto la última vez que ambos estuvieron tan cerca y sus labios se fruncen en una sonrisa cuando acaba, haciendo que la saliva los ilumine bajo la luz cálida.

Louis se fija tanto en Harry que a veces es hasta temible, pero él no piensa hacer nada con esta información.

"No lo sé." Harry responde en un encogimiento de hombros, todavía con la diversión en todo su rostro y voz. "Supongo que me gusta. Es sonoramente bonito, ya sabes. En-can-to." Los labios de Harry se mueven con las sílabas suavemente, haciendo que Louis los mire por unos momentos. "Encanto."

"Dios." Louis finalmente dice en un suspiro intranquilo, haciendo que su vista viaje por otro lugar que no sea Harry. Porque siempre es Harry. Siempre. Y eso empieza a cansar. "Eres tan raro. Como, realmente raro. Pero supongo que ya sabías eso, ¿verdad?" 

Harry asiente. 

"Sip." La p choca contra sus dientes haciendo un sonido encantador y Louis vuelve a alzar sus cejas. "Aunque me gustaría saber por qué lo piensas tú, precisamente."

"Porque sí." Louis resume, recibiendo un gemido alto de Harry en forma de queja. "Es que eres raro, Harry. Un segundo eres encantador, al otro un estúpido y vuelta a empezar."

"Funciono así," El vaquero parece haber perdido el interés en seguir molestándolo porque dice eso mientras se levanta y con su mano lo insta a hacer lo mismo. "te acostumbrarás."

"No quiero." Louis se queja desde su lugar, haciendo lo que le pide- y no porque lo haga Harry, sino porque es cierto que él tiene que marcharse para ver a Taylor. "Eso sería darte la razón."

"Buen punto." Harry se ríe suavemente dejando su bebida en cualquier otro lugar. "Ahora vamos a ver a Taylor, queda poco para que salga."

Louis asiente hacia él, empujando sus piernas para ponerse a la par del vaquero y luego ambos salen del local, adentrándose en la marea de gente. Harry parece feliz de estar allí, ya sabes, sonrisas largas y ojos caídos por las luces. 

"Hay mucha gente aquí, ¿no?" Louis dice tranquilo, intentando iniciar una conversación que llene el -para nada- incómodo silencio que los ha envuelto a ambos. Harry entonces gira su cabeza para mirarlo y asiente. "Uno siempre piensa que en los pueblos vive mucha menos gente."

"Los que piensan eso son personas que nunca han vivido en pueblos." Harry ríe sonoramente, hoyuelos incluidos y empuja levemente con su hombro a Louis, indicándole que deben de girar hacia la izquierda. Louis se deja hacer, alzando sus manos demostrando que Harry tiene razón, consiguiendo arrancarle otra carcajada.

"Tienes razón, tienes razón," Louis admite más feliz de lo que le gustaría. "aunque me estoy acostumbrado a estar aquí de cierta forma, ¿sabes?"

"Hace un mes que estás aquí, Louis," Harry recoge su propio labio para mordisquear con tranquilidad y luego ladea su cabeza. "lo raro sería que no lo hubieras hecho."

"Oh, vamos," Louis niega. "ya sabes a lo que me refiero. No a acostumbrarme por rutina, sino porque me gusta estar aquí. Ha sido difícil sentirse cómodo en algún otro lugar desde q-"

"¡Louis!" Una voz los interrumpe desde detrás, haciendo que Harry frunza su ceño. Louis gira totalmente hacia el sonido, buscando al causante y se encuentra con unos ojos color miel y un cabello negro correteando hacia él. Es Zayn, por supuesto, con sus vaqueros pegados a sus piernas y una camisa blanca que deja ver la piel oliva de su pecho. Él parece realmente feliz de verlo... Felicidad que se pierde en sus ojos cuando mira hacia la derecha y se encuentra con Harry. "Uh, ¿hola?" Es lo primero que dice después de encontrarse con ellos de frente, escondiendo sus manos en una postura totalmente incómoda. 

"Zayn," Harry dice con su voz tornándose mucho más dura. Louis casi puede jurar que ve como sus músculos se tensan. "que alegría verte."

Zayn ladea una sonrisa para nada amable, lo que hace a Louis unir sus labios en una fina línea. ¿Qué es, siquiera, lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

"Sí, bien, creo que no puedo decir lo mismo."

"Veo que aún no entiendes el sarcasmo." Harry se defiende de las palabras del otro, cerrando sus brazos sobre su pecho en una postura totalmente defensiva. "No esperaba mucho de ti, de todas formas."

Zayn eleva sus ojos hacia el cielo, claramente aburrido y exasperado a partes iguales de la conversación, y luego deja que su mirada recaiga sobre Louis.

"Solo pasaba a saludar," Le dice, una sonrisa totalmente natural en sus labios cuando Louis asiente. "quería saber cómo estabas y si sigue en pie lo de este fin de semana."

"Oh, claro-" Louis se corta a sí mismo por lo absurda que está siendo toda esta escena y carraspea un poco nervioso, intentando recomponerse. "Está bien, pasa por mí el sábado después de comer si te viene bien."

"Perfecto." Zayn asiente gentilmente. "Nos vemos, entonces."

"Ten una buena noche."

Zayn se gira para irse pero antes sonríe ante él.

"¡Desea suerte a Taylor de mi parte!"

El moreno desaparece entre el mar de gente y Louis suspira de alivio, girándose solo para encontrarse con que Harry ha desaparecido. Chasquea su lengua con pesadez, y gira sobre sus talones para ver el cartel del concurso. A grandes zancadas él se dirige dentro, intentando ver por encima de toda la gente los rizos del vaquero. Después de rodear a todas las personas, él se encuentra con la familia de nuevo reunida en una de las mesas que están cerca del escenario. Saluda con un asentimiento a todos y entrecierra sus ojos hacia Harry, sentándose a su derecha. 

"¿Por qué te has ido?" Es lo primero que él le pregunta, en un tono lo bastante bajo como para que nadie pueda oírlo- Louis agradece los gritos de todos los presentes y que los demás están inmersos en sus propios asuntos. 

Harry suspira intranquilo pero no mira a Louis, mantiene su vista sobre el escenario vacío.

"Da igual, Louis."

"No, no da igual," Dice, dejando que sus manos caigan sobre sus muslos, terriblemente cansado de toda esta ocultación de información. "necesito saberlo."

"Que te lo cuente él." Es lo único que Harry le dice, antes de que el presentador recoja el micrófono entre sus manos y le de comienzo al concurso.

Louis desiste de su misión entonces, dejando ir un bufido por lo bajo y levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a la barra que está al otro lado del lugar. Él tiene sus hombros caídos, porque ni siquiera está de humor para aguantar más a Harry a su alrededor y se mantiene allí sentado, pidiendo de vez en cuando una cerveza (le está empezando a tomar el gusto, si tiene que ser honesto consigo mismo). 

Taylor sale un poco después, con una de esas guitarras tan preciadas que guarda en su cuarto y canta una canción animada mientras pasea sus dedos por las cuerdas. Louis la anima mucho desde su lugar, cruzándose con su mirada feliz de vez en cuando y cuando finalmente termina todo, ella da la gracias y hace una especie de reverencia antes de abandonar el escenario.

Entonces decide que es momento de acercarse de nuevo a toda la familia, simplemente para comprobar que Harry no está.

Él intenta no prestarle atención a ese hecho, porque está cansado. Louis no ha mentido a Harry cuando le ha dicho que es raro, porque lo es. A veces cambia de opinión o de actitud, pero nunca dice por qué. Y por lo visto, según Harry, él se va a acostumbrar a ello.

No, Louis no se quiere acostumbrar.

Así que estira esos pensamientos lejos y se sumerge en la familia, riendo con ellos y felicitando a Taylor cuando baja del escenario. Ella parece realmente segura de haber ganado y Louis le da la razón, porque lo cree. Es Taylor, canta como los ángeles, por supuesto que va a ganar. Ella lo invita a una cerveza bajo el pretexto de que lo tienen que celebrar, a pesar de que Louis ya lleva encima más de las que le gustaría. Sus ojos están comenzando a hacerse pesados, le da risa todo y un mareo se aloja en su cuerpo. Pero aún así, él la acepta. La beben contentos mirando a los demás concursantes, criticándolos en voz baja y acompañándolo de risas.

Finalmente pasa el último, que dice que su talento es hablar con las gallinas. Louis no entiende el número, pero se ríe demasiado y termina aplaudiendo como un gran fan- del hombre, por supuesto, no de las gallinas. 

"Bien, bien," El presentador aparece de nuevo. Lleva también sombrero y esas botas de punta, el típico estereotipo de vaquero del medio oeste. "eso ha sido genial, Charles, gracias por tu apasionada charla con las gallinas." El hombre hace un saludo con la gallina entre sus brazos y se retira. "El jurado va a deliberar y dentro de unos minutos tendremos los resultados."

Louis mira a Taylor.

Como era de esperarse, Taylor termina ganando. El presentador grita su nombre con júbilo y Taylor se sorprende en realidad, dándole un suave golpe en el trasero a Louis cuando pasa por su lado. Toda la familia aplaude orgullosa y Louis no puede hacer otra cosa- todos están como si esto fueran los Grammys, ya sabes. Ella sube con soltura y una felicidad inmensa y da la gracias, aceptando el pequeño trofeo y el premio en metálico. 

Louis mira alrededor desde su lugar, pero Harry sigue sin aparecer.

Poco después de que Taylor baje del escenario, ella se enrreda alrededor de toda la familia y tira de él para que sigan a toda la marea de gente abandonando el lugar.

"¡He ganado!" Exclama feliz una vez se topan con un poco de aire fresco y más tranquilidad. Louis alza sus manos y la rodea en un abrazo.

"Sabía que lo ibas a hacer," Él dice. "felicidades."

Taylor entonces comienza a divagar acerca de todas las opciones que tenía para elegir, como todo no habría salido bien si se hubiera equivocado en un acorde que casi le afecta- pero Louis se para descaradamente, su vista viajando cerca de la avenida principal, dónde Harry y Niall están de frente. No se le puede ver la cara a Harry, pero sí a Niall, quién parece realmente enfadado y descontento con algo en concreto, alzando sus manos y uniendo sus cejas.

"Oh, eso," Taylor hace un ademán de mano cuando su mirada sigue la de Louis y se topa con la escena. "lo estará reprendiendo porque se habrá follado a alguien en el coche, otra vez." La voz de la rubia se pierde en el aburrimiento y entonces lo empuja hacia el lugar opuesto. "¡Vamos a celebrarlo, Louis!"

"Sí, sí," Dice retirando la vista de la escena y dándole una media sonrisa a Taylor. "vamos."

Louis abre los ojos de golpe, todavía borracho, sudando por cada parte de su piel y gorgoteando un "joder" cuando se da cuenta de que ha sido otra pesadilla. Su estómago se siente pesado y se arrepiente al instante de haber aceptado todas las cervezas que Taylor le ofreció, pero ahí está. Lo hizo, y ahora se encuentra arrastrándose a través de su cama, para intentar ponerse de pie. 

La casa está en completo silencio y Louis intenta llegar al baño sin perturbar la paz, cerrando la puerta y empujándose a sí mismo contra el váter, expulsando todo lo que tiene en su estómago. Sus ojos lagrimean por el esfuerzo y Louis consigue lavarse los dientes, despejando un poco la ansiedad que está creciendo en su pecho.

El pasillo se hace largo cuando sale y deja caer su vista sobre la habitación de Taylor, donde ella debe de estar durmiendo feliz después de conseguir su premio y emborrachar a Louis, mientras que él está en la mierda. Louis suspira bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a donde va cuando las pesadillas lo comienzan a agobiar: el porche.

Es de noche, las estrellas parecen destellar por la poca contaminación lumínica y Louis se tira a las escaleras, como siempre, intentando regular su respiración.

Después de que Taylor lo empujara hacia los bares, ellos estuvieron un par de horas bebiendo. Louis llegó más borracho de lo que va a admitir y se tiró en la cama creyendo que eso ayudaría a sus pesadillas. Claramente no lo ha hecho.

Ahora sigue borracho, está ansioso y las pesadillas no se van de su cabeza.

Respira fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza contra la columna, mientras cierra sus ojos y espera que el aire frío lo relaje un poco.

Aproximadamente media hora después y cuando él ya está considerando bajar su colchón para dormir en la intemperie, la puerta se abre de una manera bastante conocida para él. Louis no tiene que abrir los ojos cuando escucha el arrastre de pies y luego a alguien sentarse a su lado. Sabe que es Harry, lo es. Es el único lo bastante observador como para saber que Louis ha bajado.

"Louis," Harry dice tranquilo, su voz confundiéndose con cualquier otro ruido. "¿otra pesadilla?"

Traga saliva desde su posición, su pecho sintiéndose terriblemente pesado cuando abre los ojos y el mareo vuelve. Mira de lado a Harry, quien parece tranquilo con su mirada pérdida a la lejanía. 

"Sí." Es todo lo que dice, con su voz lo bastante ronca por la ansiedad y el alcohol como para que le importe carraspear lo necesario.

"¿Quieres hablar?" Harry alarga sin ningún tipo de insistencia y sin mirarlo todavía. Su rostro está tornado etéreo, sin nada que pueda ayudar a Louis a identificar qué es lo que está pensando. No está presionándolo, pero tampoco parece lo bastante curioso. Lo de siempre.

Louis retira sus ojos del vaquero cuando sabe que no le va a ser devuelta la mirada y se acomoda contra la columna de nuevo, con el flequillo cayendo libre contra su rostro.

"No." Vuelve a responder, cerrando sus párpados otra vez y volviendo a la postura inicial.

"¿Y compañía?" Intenta de nuevo.

Louis respira un poco antes de responder.

"Sí."

Esas son las únicas palabras que comparten, con Louis aún mareado por el alcohol en su sangre y Harry mirando a cualquier otro lado, pero de vez en cuando haciendo algún ruido que le haga saber a Louis que aún está ahí. El frío está comenzando a perderse porque la mañana se acerca y Louis encuentra extrañamente cómoda la columna, así que se deja hacer.

Cuando el gallo canta al amanecer, Louis abre sus ojos solo para darse cuenta de que está en su cama.

Él sabe cómo ha llegado hasta allí, pero ni Harry ni él hablan más del tema. 


	7. Chapter 7

Louis llega a la conclusión de que existen tres tipos de Harry.

El primero es el que siempre tiene una copa de más. Suele llevar párpados caídos, ojos hinchados, labios mojados y arrastra palabras en su acento sureño. Tiene esa estúpida y vergonzosa costumbre de llamarlo "encanto". Es mucho más coqueto, más dejado... Más libre.

El segundo es el de casi todos los días- sombrero de ala tapando sus rizos, hoyuelos que se mezclan con lunares y palabras sarcásticas. Es el que hace chistes terriblemente malos, mientras intenta ofender a Louis y lo insta a seguir trabajando duro.

Y luego... Luego está el tercero. El que más lo asusta. Aparece cuando Louis está más vulnerable, más vendido. Pero nunca insiste, ni pide, solo acompaña. Siempre deja ir sus ojos, con sus cejas arrulladas en una pasmosa tranquilidad, e intenta no mostrar ningún ápice de curiosidad que haga a Louis retroceder dos pasos. Ese Harry, al cual descubre completamente una de sus tantas noches.

Es sábado por la tarde, lo que significa que él está delante de Zayn. Están llevando a cabo esa especie de cita que ambos habían acordado en una pequeña cafetería, ubicada dos pueblos más allá. Louis tiene una taza de té entre sus manos y asiente hacia lo que Zayn le está diciendo, a pesar de no estar prestando ningún tipo de atención. Cuando Louis carraspea, el hombre se calla y frunce su ceño.

"¿Todo bien, Louis?"

"No... No en realidad." Louis suspira en disculpa cuando Zayn ladea su cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

Zayn relaja sus hombros -quizá tensados por la situación- y le da una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

"Claro."

Louis pone sus codos sobre la mesa, cerrando sus brazos. 

"Harry..." Comienza con cuidado, dándole una mirada inquisitiva. "Harry y tú, ya sabes."

"Oh, claro," Zayn asiente dejando de lado su café y se inclina ligeramente sobre la mesa, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre ella. No parece molesto porque Louis haya sacado el tema. "Eventualmente tenía que pasar, está bien."

Louis sonríe ante la actitud positiva de Zayn y repite el "está bien" en un murmuro.

"Bueno," Zayn comienza mojando sus labios, su tono de voz disminuyendo- quizá por lo íntimo de la conversación. "nos conocemos desde siempre pero nunca había pensado en él de otra manera. Pero eso cambió un poco, supongo. Un par de cervezas, un coche solitario..."

Los ojos de Zayn viajan a cualquier otro lugar, recordando. Louis, sin embargo, traga saliva severamente por esa combinación de palabras. Suena a Harry. Muy a Harry.

"Entiendo." Es todo lo que el puede decir, recomponiendo su postura contra la silla y escondiendo sus manos debajo de la mesa- para poder frotarlas entre sí sin ser visto. 

Es un tema delicado, Louis sabe. 

"Y la cosa siguió y siguió." El moreno hace una mueca, antes de volcar sus ojos sobre él de nuevo. "Y Harry era difícil de llevar, así que eventualmente la cagué."

"Entonces," Louis deja escapar un suspiro, simplemente para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "¿él y tú?"

"Sí," Zayn contesta rápidamente. "pero fue un mal intento. No salió bien. Creo que me equivoqué al pensar que ahí había algo más que sexo."

"Duro." 

"Realista, diría yo." Zayn respira y se encoge de hombros. "Es lo que es."

"¿Cuánto, ya sabes...? ¿Cuánto duró?"

"Menos de tres meses." El chico niega con su cabeza, como si no tuviera importancia. Y bueno, para Louis la tiene. Está claro. "Fue mi culpa, la cagué yo. A pesar de las idas y venidas de Harry, él siempre intentó que funcionara. Así que fue mi culpa."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Louis frunce sus labios y arrulla sus cejas con curiosidad, no muy seguro de si quiere escuchar la realidad.

Zayn parece pensar unos segundos antes de hablar.

"Me acosté con alguien más."

Louis abre sus ojos.

Vale, Harry no es exactamente santo de su devoción en algunas ocasiones. Quizá odia sus comentarios llenos de sarcasmo y su personalidad cambiante. Pero es Harry. Es Harry, con sus rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos verdes, esa mandíbula perfectamente perfilada, hoyuelos y lunares arremolinándose en sus mejillas. Es simplemente Harry. 

Louis no puede pensar por qué razón alguien buscaría a otra persona teniéndolo a él, así que deja que sus labios se entreabran por la ligera sorpresa y murmura un "Oh" que es, apenas, inaudible.

"Sí."

"Dios..." Louis parpadea, aún intentando procesar la situación. "Yo... Ni siquiera sé lo que decir. Me esperaba algo, pero no esto."

"Lo entiendo, es difícil de gestionar ahora mismo pero... Tú de verdad me gustas, Louis. Si tú también..."

"No puedo." Louis dice en respuesta con sus ojos caídos. "Las cosas son diferentes después de esto, ¿me entiendes? Es difícil." Divaga, en un intento por expresarse. "No puedo." Repite. "Es Harry ya sabes; vivo con él, como en su misma mesa y es mi compañero de trabajo. No sé si es mi amigo, pero le tengo respeto. No podría hacer esto sabiendo que él puede sentirse mal."

"Está bien, entiendo." El chico deja caer sus hombros ante las palabras de Louis, derrotado, con sus ojos perdiendo cualquier rastro de esperanza. "Debí de habértelo contado antes."

"No pasa nada. No te martirices por ello." Louis le pide. "Lo siento, Zayn, yo..."

"No, no digas eso." Él susodicho sonríe intentando reconfortarlo un poco. "He manejado las cosas mal desde un principio, esto iba a ocurrir. Lo acepto."

"Gracias," Louis sonríe ante él. "eso es muy bonito de tu parte."

"Me gustaría ser tu amigo, si crees que puedes-"

"Oh, claro, claro," Louis finalmente deja ver sus manos, haciendo un ademán tranquilo. "por supuesto que sí, Zayn. Podemos ser amigos."

"Bien."

Louis le devuelve la sonrisa a Zayn.

"Bien."

Dos horas después, Louis está de vuelta en la granja. Zayn se despide de él con una baja sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Louis se adentra en la casa poco después, encontrándose con Taylor en el sofá. Ella sonríe abiertamente hacia él y le hace señas para que vaya. Taylor siempre está tirada descansando mientras los demás trabajan, y Louis lo encuentra ligeramente fascinante.

"¿Descansando?" Pregunta cuando la ve. Ella, en su lugar, se ríe y se encoge de hombros.

"¿Qué tal tu cita?" Cuestiona en respuesta, recogiendo el mando de la televisión entre sus manos para poder bajarle la voz.

"Un desastre." Louis farfulla con pesadez, dejándose caer en el sofá. Apoya su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y mira al techo. "Como, un total y completo desastre si hablamos de cita romántica."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Taylor exclama sorprendida.

Louis cambia su postura y gira hacia la derecha, aún apoyando sobre el respaldo, pero mirando a Taylor.

"¿Sabías que Zayn y Harry fueron pareja?" Él le pregunta mientras se retira el molesto flequillo de los ojos. Ella asiente tranquilamente, un leve puchero de afirmación en sus labios. "Pues eso."

"Louis, no me digas que has rechazado a Zayn por eso."

"Obviamente." Él se ríe suavemente mientras niega con su cabeza por el deje de indignación en la voz de su amiga. ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? Nada más. "Estaba claro que lo iba a hacer."

"Oh, vamos, Lou, ni siquiera le preguntaste a Harry qué era lo que opinaba."

"No me lo iba a decir." Louis le afirma, porque lo sabe. "El otro día en la fiesta... Bueno, nos encontramos con Zayn y fue un poco incómodo. Intenté hablar con Harry sobre ello pero ni siquiera me miró."

"Es un tema difícil para él..."

"Difícil es tratar con tu primo." Louis bufa. "No sabes cuánto."

Taylor carcajea.

"Me lo imagino."

Hay un par de segundos de silencio entre ambos, hasta que Louis refuerza su postura y se sienta correctamente, frunciendo sus labios hacia Taylor.

"¿Sabes cómo se debió de sentir cuando me vio saliendo con él?" Le dice en voz baja. "Ya sabes, me está dando un techo y yo se lo pago saliendo con su ex novio."

"Primero, Louis, estás pagando tu estancia trabajando. Así que tienes todo el derecho de estar aquí." Ella contradice. "Y segundo, Zayn ya no le duele de esa manera. Lo sé. Pero es difícil aún para él porque fue la primera vez que se abrió realmente a alguien desde que... Bueno, murió mi tío Des."

"¿El padre de Harry?"

"Sí."

"Oh," Louis parpadea. "yo creía que... Que quizás Anne y él se habían divorciado o algo."

"No, él murió." Le cuenta con suavidad. "No es un tema que me concierne contar, pero sí, eso. Y fue un palo para Harry."

"Me lo imaginó, debió de ser tan duro." Louis divaga, dándole la razón. 

"Pero", Taylor chasquea su lengua "a él nunca le molestaría que salieras con Zayn."

"Aún así," Insiste. "no lo voy a hacer."

"Lo sé," Taylor sonríe. "y eso habla muy bien de ti."

Louis deja ir un suspiro pesado y descansa sus hombros.

"Supongo que lo hace."

Después de que Taylor haya insistido mucho porque Louis se quede con ella haciendo cualquier cosa, ha conseguido corretear a través del pasillo y subir las escaleras, buscando desesperadamente su cama.

Pero sus planes se han visto frustrados.

Está de pie frente a su mesita de noche, con los hombros tensados y una dura postura. Encima de la madera oscura hay una pequeña cosa resplandeciendo, teñida de blanca y con letras escritas en ella. Louis frunce su ceño. Es una tarjeta, él supone cuando estira con cuidado sus manos y la recoge entre ellas, atraiéndola hacia sus ojos. Pasea su mirada e inmediatamente da un paso hacia atrás. Su pecho da un tirón fuerte. No puede ser. Louis lleva una mano a su frente, intentando respirar correctamente.

Es un nombre. Un solo nombre, de mujer. Es elegante y fino, y va acompañado de un número de teléfono. 

Encima de eso, tres simples palabras:

Consulta de psicología.

Louis guarda la pequeña tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y gira, con la intención de salir de la casa. Baja las escaleras de dos en dos y niega con su cabeza cuando Taylor frunce su ceño extrañada hacia él. Pero no tiene tiempo, no puede. Louis abre la puerta, dejando un portazo no intencionado cuando sale y comienza a hacer el camino hacia la carretera, cuando una voz lo llama.

"¡Louis!" Es Taylor, lo sabe, así que no se gira para enfrentarla. En su lugar, él se mueve hacia la izquierda y su cuerpo se sacude, haciéndolo vomitar encima de la hierba. Escucha un par de pasos yendo hacia él y luego siente una mano posarse en su espalda. Louis está apoyado en sus rodillas y está mirando hacia el suelo, las lágrimas se escapan por el esfuerzo. "Dios, Louis, ¿qué ha pasado?"

Louis niega con su cabeza desde su lugar, alzándose para poder mirar a Taylor. Ella parece genuinamente preocupada, con sus labios fruncidos.

"Yo-"

"¿Estás bien?" Taylor arrastra. "Dios, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué necesitas?"

"Yo- Dios," Louis carraspea porque su garganta se ha agrietado ligeramente y deja caer sus ojos a cualquier otro lugar, rehuyendo de su amiga. "necesito hablar con alguien conocido, Taylor. Alguien, por favor-" Suplica, al borde del ataque. "Marie, o algo. Yo- solo."

"Llámala, hay línea telefónica, la arreglaron el otro d-"

"En privado." Louis pide en un susurro, casi rogando. "Por favor."

"Bien, Dios, está bien." Taylor mira a ambos lados antes de volverse hacia Louis. "Te voy a llevar dentro. Llévate, no sé, llévate el teléfono a tu habitación. Yo me encargo de que nadie más ocupe la línea."

Taylor pasa sus largos brazos por debajo de los de Louis y lo impulsa hacia delante. Y Louis... Él solo respira. Eso es todo lo que hace. Respira. Intenta tranquilizar la oleada de miedo que está recorriendo su cuerpo, así como despejar los pensamientos que están correteando nerviosos.

Pero es imposible.

Es imposible porque si ha encontrado esa tarjeta es porque alguien sabe que no está bien- o al menos lo supone. Y es aterrador. Es malditamente aterrador que alguien haya notado todo a pesar de su esfuerzo por ocultarlo, a pesar de cuánto ha intentado llevar una vida aparentemente normal y dejar su vida atrás.

No puede evitar que un suspiro escape de sus labios cuando Taylor lo encierra en su habitación con el teléfono en sus manos. Su pecho aún duele, pero concentra su mirada en la ventana y se sienta en la cama, tecleando los números que se sabe de memoria.

"¿Hijo?" Marie responde desde el otro lado, después de tres tonos. Louis mira al techo en agradecimiento, pero ella es más rápida en notar lo que está pasando. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás respirando así?"

"Marie," Él alza, en un suave susurro. "Dios. Estoy-" Tose. "Estoy al borde de un ataque, necesitaba una voz familiar."

"Oh," Ella dice en un murmuro bajo mientras trastea con algo detrás del altavoz. Se escuchan unos pasos y luego una puerta es cerrada. "Louis, respira. Recuerda los ejercicios. Cuatro, siete, ocho."

Louis asiente repetidamente, inhalando aire por cuatro segundos, reteniéndolo por siete y expulsándolo por ocho. 

"Estás bien," Ella arrulla. "él no está. Louis, estás bien."

"Yo-" Otro suspiro. "Está bien, está bien." Dice ahogadamente. "Hablemos, necesito hablar."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado, Louis? ¿Por qué estás así?"

"Yo-Dios." Louis respira otra vez. "Perdón, Marie, no quería asustarla."

"No pasa nada. Sabes que puedes llamar cuando quieras." Ella asegura. "De hecho quería hablar contigo."

"Bien, bien," Louis acepta. "podemos hablar de eso, ¿sí? ¿por favor? no tengo ganas de hablar de lo otro. No aún."

"No te preocupes, cuando te sientas preparado para contarlo, lo hablaremos."

"Gracias, Marie."

"No sé si... No sé si debería decirte esto ahora. No viendo cómo estás."

"Dilo." Pide. "No puede ser peor."

"Bueno," Marie tose suavemente desde su lugar. "el otro día estuvo aquí la policía."

"¿Qué?"

Relájate, Louis, no es malo." Marie insiste. "Aún no han encontrado a Dylan, pero ellos estaban preocupados por tu paradero. Nunca te pusiste en contacto con ellos."

"No lo creí necesario." Bufa. "Ellos debieron de haberlo sugerido cuando informé al comisario hacia donde huía."

"Te dieron por desaparecido, Louis. Tu madre ha salido en la televisión."

"¿Mi madre?"

"Sí."

"Eso es imposible." Louis arrastra. "A Emma no le importo una mierda."

"Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Lloraba, Louis."

Eso consigue arrancar una risa irónica en Louis.

"¿En serio ella está afectada? No me lo puedo creer."

"No lo sé, no sé qué decirte. Pero ellos iniciaron una investigación y rastrearon tus últimos movimientos en el banco."

"Y vieron que estaba en aquí."

"Claramente," Ella dice. "y vinieron a hablar conmigo. Quieren dejarte en parado desconocido aún. Quieren que Dylan crea que ya no estás y dé algún paso en falso con la intención de buscarte. No lo sabe mucha gente, tienen miedo de que haya algún corrupto que trafique la información."

"Dios."

"Lo sé, hijo, pero... Siento que es lo mejor."

"Sí, tienes razón. Yo-" Louis murmura. "¿Estoy como, desaparecido? Es decir, salgo en la televisión y todo eso."

"Sí, creo que están preocupando mucho a la gente, pero están intentando que las noticias se mantengan dentro de Reino Unido. Es difícil, pero si ven que no funciona cambiarán de estrategia. Eso dijeron ellos y yo... Confío en que lo harán. Es lo mejor. Solo ellos pueden manejar esta situación." Su voz suena realmente esperanzadora. Louis no piensa lo mismo, pero no lo va a admitir en voz alta. "Necesitan que compres un teléfono de prepago para que no esté enlazado a tu nombre. Ellos me dieron un número y te llamarán..."

"Bien, vale, lo haré." Él asegura. "Lo compraré y te llamaré desde él, ¿sí?"

"Sí, Louis." Ella acepta. "Ahora me tengo que ir, estoy en la floristería."

"Está bien."

"Cuídate, por favor."

"Lo estoy haciendo... Bastante bien, creo. Sí, eso. Está funcionando por el momento."

"Me alegra oírlo."

"Gracias, Marie." Él susurra. "Necesita oír a alguien conocido."

"Nunca vuelvas a darme las gracias."

Louis hace una especie de sonido cariñoso y ella se ríe dulcemente, antes de que la conexión se corte. 

Louis suspira un poco antes de atreverse a levantarse de la cama y baja hacia el salón, con pasos intranquilos y molestos. Taylor está sentada en el sofá, con su pierna moviéndose de arriba abajo y estira sus brazos cuando lo ve. Ella se levanta corriendo, acercándose a él y recogiendo el teléfono de sus manos.

"¿Cómo estás?" Le pregunta preocupada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y alzando su brazo para posarlo sobre el hombro de Louis.

"Yo-" Louis se muerde el labio. "Estoy bien. Gracias, en serio."

"No es nada, Louis, solo-"

"No quiero..." Él comienza, dejando que una respiración llene su pecho para poder continuar. Su vida consiste en ejercicios de respiración. Agotador, realmente agotador. "No quiero hablar de esto. No ahora, por favor."

Taylor asiente ante sus suplicantes ojos.

"No lo haremos," Le asegura. "pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea."

"Lo sé," Él ataja con una sonrisa que se divide entre la tristeza y el cariño. "lo sé, Taylor. Eres la mejor."

Eso consigue que ella abandone por primera vez su rostro serio, y deje ir una sonrisa ladeada.

"Descansa un rato. Pondré cualquier excusa por ti cuando Anne haga la cena."

Louis asiente.

"Gracias de nuevo."

"No es nada," Ella vuelve a afianzar. "somos amigos. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?"

Louis intenta descansar.

De verdad que lo hace.

Llega a su habitación y se quita la ropa, sustituyéndola por alguna sudadera de algodón fino que tiene al fondo del armario. Se tira sobre la cama y se cubre hasta la cabeza con las mantas y sábanas. Cierra los ojos y, entonces, todo comienza. Los pensamientos, otra vez. Las ideas que lo llevan a otras para nada felices, el dolor de pecho y las ganas de llorar. 

Todo es un amasijo de molestia que aún sigue en él cuando consigue conciliar el sueño- el cual, por supuesto, no es agradable. Louis se encuentra prontamente dando pequeños gritos y murmurando cosas que lo hacen desvelarse de vez en cuando. 

Son cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando decide que no puede más.

Abre los ojos con pesadez y estira las mantas lejos de su cuerpo, intentando escapar de esa cárcel. Se coloca unos pantalones cortos de chándal y se ataja las deportivas blancas. Cierra todas las puertas que cruza con la suavidad necesaria, y se deja caer sobre esas escaleras, las cuales últimamente parecen estar aguantando todos sus problemas.

Claro que, la puerta vuelve a abrirse poco después.

Louis ni siquiera debería de estar sorprendido por ello en este punto, ¿no?

Se escuchan dos suaves pasos en su dirección y luego Harry se sienta en el otro extremo. Sus rizos están recogidos en un pequeño moño en la nuca y lleva ropa cómoda- una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y un pantalón negro de chándal. Y Harry suspira. Simplemente suspira. Lo hace cuando sus ojos se encuentran, apenas iluminados por la farola en la carretera. Harry arrulla sus cejas y une sus labios, con una expresión que Louis no puede identificar recorriendo todo su rostro.

"¿Todo bien?" Dice tranquilo. Ahí está la pregunta, acompañada de ojos que no demuestran más que indiferencia y un tono claramente preocupado. Una combinación que Louis no entiende del todo, no la puede analizar incluso si lo quisiera. Parece intencionado, todo un teatro. Parece que Harry intenta no insistir, pero no puede esconder inquietud por lo que le pasa.

"En realidad... Yo- Bueno, esto es difícil." Louis murmura desde su lugar, uniendo sus manos suavemente sobre su regazo y tragando saliva ante la mirada verde. "simplemente no entiendo por qué mientes todo el tiempo."

La pregunta parece tomarlo por sorpresa, porque el nombrado gira su cuerpo hacia él y frunce el ceño.

"Quiero decir," Intenta con suavidad. "¿he hecho algo para que no confíes en mí? No entiendo por qué mientes todo el tiempo, yo-"

"¿Qué?" Harry consigue arrastrar entre sus labios, completamente confuso. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Zayn." Eso es todo lo que él tiene que decir para que el vaquero asienta en respuesta.

"Te lo ha contado, supongo." Él asume, dejando que su mirada examine todo el rostro de Louis- quien carraspea en respuesta, afirmando. "No te he mentido, Louis." Harry le asegura con un deje de sinceridad. "Nunca."

"En el bar... Yo te pedí que me lo contaras, y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de mirarte."

Los ojos de Harry viajan al cielo en un gesto pensativo y luego vuelve a él, con el verde más dudoso que nunca. 

"Si te hubiera mirado habrías conseguido que te lo contara." Harry deja ir en voz baja, casi como si se estuviera confesando ante él. Esas palabras hacen que Louis se remueva incómodo.

"Deberías de haberlo hecho."

"No lo sentí así." Harry se excusa. Parece un poco vulnerable, con una postura más relajada. Louis no lo puede culpar, él también se siente así. "Pensé que Zayn tenía que ser sincero contigo si... Ya sabes, estaba intentando algo."

"Zayn... Él da igual, Harry." Lo corta. "Me da igual Zayn, vivo contigo, ¿sabes? Nos vemos todos los jodidos días, comemos en la misma mesa, trabajamos juntos... Dios, me has acogido en tu casa. Claramente me lo deberías de haber contado, porque no era justo para ti."

"Eso no me importa," El vaquero dice tranquilo. "no me molesta si quieres tener algo con él."

"Lo sé," Louis asiente. "pero lo he rechazado, de todas formas."

Eso consigue que Harry gire su cabeza y lo mire de soslayo, sus cejas uniéndose en sorpresa. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, intentando encontrar las palabras antes de atreverse a hablar y luego deja que sus hombros caigan con pesadez.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?"

"Por respeto," Louis arrastra sin indagar mucho más en ello. "pero..."

"Pero..." Harry repite.

Louis deja ir sus piernas hacia abajo, en una postura mucho más derrotista.

"Me has mentido más de una vez." 

"No," Él se defiende confuso. "no lo he hecho."

Louis suspira y deja que su hombro izquierdo se apoye contra la columna, escondiendo sus ojos de Harry y perdiéndose en sus deportivas.

"Yo hablo con Marie todas las semanas."

"Lo sé," Harry acepta simple, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿y qué?"

"Y hablamos de su casa..."

"Louis, ve al grano."

"Me contó que su casa no sufrió ningún incidente y qu-"

"Dios," Harry lo corta ahogadamente, consiguiendo que Louis levante la vista y frunza su ceño hacia él. El vaquero tiene el labio inferior recogido entre sus dientes y niega con su cabeza cuando conectan la mirada. "así que era eso."

Louis parpadea.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El día que discutimos, tú... Estabas enfadado y no era solamente por las sandías." Harry deja ir un suspiro entrecortado y da un salto del escalón, empujando su mano hacia arriba. "Ven, Louis."

"¿Qué?"

"Ven, por favor."

Louis se moja los labios antes de asentir sin mucho más que decir y recoge la mano de Harry, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. El vaquero no habla, simplemente los conduce a ambos a través de la noche hacia los establos. La noche está ligeramente fría, con un poco de rocío cayendo por el aire y Louis tiembla cuando se postran frente a los establos.

"Espérame aquí," Harry le pide. "no tardo."

La yegua camina por el pavimento un par de segundos antes de postrarse ante él, con ese cabello largo y sedoso. El vaquero baja su mano para ayudar a Louis a subir. Él no se queja, ni siquiera pregunta, acepta la ayuda de Harry y de un salto se encuentra tras sus espaldas.

"Bien." Harry susurra, recogiendo los estribos y dando un suave tirón para que el animal comience a moverse.

Un suspiro se escapa de los labios de Louis cuando rodea sin pedir permiso la cintura de Harry, en un claro gesto cansado. 

Ninguno de los dos habla a lo largo del camino, aunque Louis se molesta en analizar cada lugar bajo las pequeñas luces que cuelgan a lo largo del camino de tierra. Finalmente doblan hacia la izquierda antes de llegar a casa de Niall y Liz, y él se encuentra en un lugar que nunca ha visto.

"Harry-" Es lo que Louis dice cuando paran frente a una gran casa. 

Efectivamente, hay un árbol detrás de ella. Está partido, sin la parte de arriba. Rápidamente el vaquero se baja y alza sus manos para ayudarlo a bajar. Louis asiente más para sí mismo que para Harry y cruza la pierna. Harry alarga sus manos sin decir nada y luego lo empuja hacia él, ambos tocando suelo firme. Louis traga saliva cuando se acercan a la puerta y el vaquero levanta una maceta, de la que saca una llave.

"Entremos," Le dice tranquilo mientras le da la espalda para abrir. "así podrás verlo con tus propios ojos."

Louis cabecea a sabiendas de que Harry no puede verlo y rodea su propio cuerpo con sus manos, mirando hacia la oscuridad que los embarga.

El vaquero deja que la punta de su pie empuje la puerta hacia delante y busca a tientas el interruptor, iluminando toda la estancia una vez lo ha encontrado. Harry mueve su mano, indicándole que pase y así, Louis se empuja hacia delante. La casa es realmente acogedora, con alfombras largas de pelo, muebles de madera antiguos y cuadros de Marie y su marido.

"Harry..." Louis murmura una vez la puerta es cerrada, girándose para enfrentarlo. Pero el nombrado niega con su cabeza, enseñándole el camino. Una vez llegan al salón, su mano sube hasta arriba, señalando algo a Louis. Él levanta su vista y se encuentra con el tejado. Hay un gran hueco en medio, tapizado con lo que parecen ser cartones, y la madera de los bordes está rota. Es casi la mitad del techo la que falta. "Dios."

Harry asiente hacia él cuando las miradas de los dos se conectan, con Louis aún temblando.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Oh, no," Louis niega con su cabeza. "estoy bien."

Pero Harry no parece creérselo y entonces susurra:

"¿Puedo tocar tu cuello?" 

Louis frunce su ceño, extrañado ante la pregunta.

"¿Perdón?"

"El cuello," Repite. "solo un segundo."

"¿Por qué pides permiso?" Louis cuestiona desde su lugar, pasando su peso de una pierna a otra. Harry ladea la cabeza en respuesta. "Hemos venido en caballo hasta aquí, has tocado mis manos... Incluso me diste un beso en la mejilla sin pedirlo. No entiendo exactamente-"

"Es diferente ahora." Harry lo corta con su voz ronca y baja, aún a una distancia considerable. "No se siente igual."

"Entiendo."

"Entonces, ¿puedo?"

"Mmm," Louis murmura. "¿sí?"

Harry asiente hacia él por la afirmativa y se acerca levemente. Es un gesto sutil que Louis apenas nota, pero ahí está. El vaquero alza su mano derecha y posa sus nudillos contra la piel del cuello de Louis, retirándola un segundo después.

"Sí que tienes frío, estás helado." Harry confirma separándose y haciendo que Louis parpadee. "Voy a hacer té, creo que aún hay algo por aquí..."

Louis se tambalea ligeramente cuando Harry lo rodea para abandonar el salón hacia, supone, la cocina. Arrastra sus pies a través de la habitación y se acerca al sofá, sentándose con cautela. Sus piernas aún tiemblan por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Y es que, honestamente, no ha entendido ni siquiera un poco de lo que ha pasado. 

¿Realmente Harry ha pedido permiso solo para tocar su cuello y comprobar si tenía frío?

¿Por qué ha pedido permiso?

Parpadea un poco confuso por los próximos veinte minutos que Harry está fuera, hasta que sus pies se escuchan al fondo y él entra con dos tazas de té. Ninguno dice nada, simplemente el rizado estira una de ellas hacia Louis y se sienta frente a él, en un sillón. Louis alza la taza en forma de agradecimiento y luego la lleva hacia sus labios. Harry deja la suya sobre la mesa y se retira la chaqueta, ante la atenta mirada de Louis- que da un sorbo y retira el té rápidamente para quejarse.

"Harry no-"

"No te quejes." Lo corta negando con su cabeza y acercándose para dejar caer sobre él la chaqueta. Louis traga saliva y se muerde el labio, intentando que una sonrisa no cruce su rostro. Harry no dice nada, sus ojos brillan satisfecho con el trabajo y vuelve a su asiento. "Entonces," Él comienza de nuevo, viajando su mirada hasta el boquete del techo. "¿me crees ahora?"

"Dios," Louis repite mojándose los labios, recogiendo de nuevo la taza para tener algo en lo que ocupar sus manos. "soy estúpido, ¿no?"

Los ojos de Harry se suavizan ante sus palabras y niega rápidamente con su cabeza.

"No, Louis." Él suena seguro. "Marie... Ella no lo sabe, por eso te diría que te estaba mintiendo." Harry abre ligeramente sus piernas sobre el sillón y se encarga de su propio té. "Es muy mayor, no puede permitirse viajar tanto y esto haría que viniera corriendo."

"Lo sé." Louis suspira nervioso. "Debería de haber preguntado."

Pero Harry no parece estar de acuerdo con ello, porque chasquea su lengua. 

"Eso da igual."

"No." Louis insiste.

"A mi me da igual, es lo único que importa." 

"Pero..." Louis se empuja contra el sofá un poco más, intentando controlar el entresijo de emociones que están recorriendo su pecho en ese momento. "Te he tratado de mentiroso... He estado enfadado todo este tiempo por una falsa mentira. Y ahora me siento como un completo gilipollas."

Es difícil tratar con este Harry, con el tercero. Louis ni siquiera puede explicarlo bien. Es como si estuvieran en una habitación llena de vajillas y Louis fuera la porcelana. Harry seguramente caminaría a través de todas ellas con cuidado y cuando llegara al final de la habitación, él actuaría como si no hubiera hecho nada por no romperlas todas. 

Da miedo, eso es. Louis está atemorizado ante esto, porque no sabe cómo manejarlo, ni qué debería de decir en estos momentos. No tiene ni una ligera idea de cómo hacer para que Harry deje de ser tan suave y sensible en estas situaciones, incrustándose en su mente y comprendiéndola tan bien como lo hace. 

"Louis..." Harry llama su atención luego de unos segundos. "Te dije que no te había mentido. Yo... No soy de esos, ¿está bien?" Empuja con suavidad. "No tienes que desconfiar de mí. No quiero que lo hagas."

"Hmm... No, no desconfío de ti." Louis le promete silenciosamente. "No estaría aquí si eso fuera cierto. Es solo que me sentí... No sé."

"¿Traicionado?" Harry ayuda. "¿Es esa la palabra?"

"Sí, sí, como que... No entendía por qué me mentías, no veía necesidad." Louis se muerde el labio. "¿Tiene eso sentido?"

"Supongo." Harry se encoge de hombros con tranquilidad y deja ir una media sonrisa, con hoyuelos incluidos. "Supongo que lo tiene, Louis. Pasamos muchas horas del día juntos, ¿no? Tú mismo lo has dicho. Mi hogar es tu hogar, mi comida es tu comida y mi aire es tu aire. Supongo que hay algo que nos une, de alguna manera."

"Pues..." Louis duda. "Eso, me sentí traicionado. Pero yo confío en ti... No dormiría en la habitación de al lado sino fuera así."

"Me alegra oír eso." Harry canturrea. "Si alguna vez vuelve a pasar algo así, simplemente- no sé, dímelo y lo hablaremos, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, sí, está bien. Lo haré, lo prometo." Louis le asegura escondiendo una sonrisa. "Y Harry..."

"¿Sí?"

"No pidas permiso para tocarme-" Murmura conectando sus ojos con los del vaquero, batiendo sus pestañas, en un tono seguro. Harry traga saliva -o al menos eso ve Louis-, asintiendo en respuesta. "Cuando son cosas sutiles como tomar la mano y eso, yo-" Carraspea. "lo puedo aguantar, ¿lo entiendes?"

Harry parece querer decir muchas cosas, porque abre su boca ligeramente y luego la vuelve a cerrar. Pero, claramente, no las dice. Solamente asiente intentando encontrar las palabras y deja el té sobre la mesa, para entrelazar sus propias manos sobre su regazo. Parece expuesto e indefenso, como si Louis fuera una burbuja que él puede explotar si insiste mucho en presionarla.

"Tú..." Louis sigue, ante la atenta mirada de Harry. "Has dicho que es diferente."

"Sí..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo... Creo que ahora entiendo un poco más. Te pasa conmigo, y-"

"¿El qué, exactamente?" Louis indaga con cuidado.

"Eso de alejarte, las pesadillas y..." Harry suspira, cortándose a sí mismo. "Ni siquiera debería de estar diciendo esto, ¿no? El otro día en los establos acordamos que no te lo contaría hasta que tú respondieras a mi pregunta."

"Dices que entiendes un poco más, así que supongo... No sé," Louis titubea. "no sé cómo explicarme. Lo siento, Harry."

"Está bien." Niega, preparándose para seguir. "Bueno, te pasa conmigo, pero no con Taylor... Supongo que- supongo que es porque yo..." Harry duda bajo la mirada de Louis, que tiene sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados ante él. "¿Es porque soy hombre?"

Louis muerde el interior de su mejilla ante eso, pero no dice nada.

"Me porté mal cuando te hice recorrer todo el campo de sandías y después de esa pelea supongo que algo cambió. Ver como te asustabas y te preparabas pa-" Harry para sus propias palabras, como si no pudiera plantear siquiera el tema. Louis lo nota y decide incidir entonces, porque no, él tampoco está preparado para hablar de eso. No abiertamente, al menos.

"Por eso has estado bajando cada vez que tengo una pesadilla."

"Sí," Harry responde suave. "supongo que sí."

"No necesito tu compasión," Louis deja caer con tranquilidad. "tampoco estás obligado a ayudarme... Solo, déjame ser. Eso está bien para mí."

"No es compasión, Louis." El vaquero niega con su cabeza rápidamente, para luego suspirar. "Quiero que seamos amigos, porque en realidad me caes bien, ¿sabes? Estoy intentando no ser tan cabrón..." Harry continúa con cuidado. "Pero no conozco los límites. Hmm, solo... Los tengo que descubrir, ¿está bien eso?"

"Entiendo." Louis arrulla simple, dejando ver una media sonrisa. "Perfecto."

Harry se la devuelve, con hoyuelos y todo.

"Perfecto."

Están allí compartiendo té una hora más y hablando sobre cosas totalmente ajenas al tema de Louis.

Él no menciona en ningún momento la tarjeta que sigue en algún lugar de la habitación... Aunque se hace una ligera idea de quién ha podido dejarla allí.

.  
.


	8. Chapter 8

"¿Tienes algo más que hacer?" Es como Liam termina cualquier rastro de la conversación anterior, aun manteniendo su rostro y voz tranquilos. Están los dos rodeando la mesa de la cocina, recién comidos. La jornada matutina los ha dejado hambrientos, y han dedicado el almuerzo a hablar acerca de varias cosas de la granja. Ahora, con el estómago lleno, los dos se encuentran tirados sobre las sillas con una mezcla de cansancio y suspiros largos.

"He acabado con casi todo." Harry le responde mientras se alza en la silla, para poder despejar un poco el sueño que le ha dado. Recoge entre sus manos las dos tazas de café de la sobremesa y se acerca al lavamanos, dónde las deja con cuidado. Deja que su cintura se apoye contra la encimera -en su típica postura- y luego mira a Liam. "Voy a ir a los cultivos a cortar el riego de las sandías y he terminado."

"Deberías de haber hecho eso hace una semana."

Harry se ríe con tranquilidad.

"Le hacían falta más agua, confía en mí."

Liam sonríe tranquilamente y musita un "claro", antes de volver a hablar.

"Hoy es la fiesta de aniversario de los Tompshon."

"Lo sé." Responde. "No tengo nada de ganas."

"¿Has avisado a Louis?"

La sola mención de su nombre hace que Harry pare sus desafiantes pensamientos por unos cuantos segundos.

Desde que ocurrió la conversación en la casa de Marie y Harry comenzó a medio-asumir lo que pasaba, las cosas han ido bien. Ninguno de los dos ha sentido la necesidad de llevar a cabo una pelea real. Louis ahora es mucho más suave y tranquilo cuando se trata de Harry, y deja ir un poco la fachada de seguridad que se coloca a diario. Y él se deja hacer también, pensando dos veces antes de hablar e intentando no hacer comentarios con los que Louis se pueda sentir herido- a veces le cuesta un poco más porque, ya sabes, es su naturaleza, pero está mejorando considerablemente en ello.

Sin embargo, no han hablado más del tema. Harry sigue siendo cuidadoso cuando se trata de tocarlo (a pesar de la manera en la que Louis junta sus cejas cuando sucede) y todavía oye los pequeños gritos y gemidos que da de madrugada en mitad de cualquier pesadilla. 

Y, por supuesto, se siguen encontrando en las escaleras del porche. Se ha vuelto su lugar, por más extraño que sea. Allí, Louis generalmente deja caer sus ojos cuando lo ve de llegar -poco sorprendido por su presencia- y Harry pregunta si necesita hablar.

Louis siempre responde que no.

"Supongo que se habrá enterado." Dice con despreocupación. "¿Sabes dónde está, de todos modos?"

"Día libre." Liam informa, su cabeza haciendo un gesto hacia el horario colgado.

"Bien," Harry asiente para sí mismo y se desapoya, acercándose hacia su primo. "lo buscaré después y se lo diré, por si no lo sabe."

"¿Cómo es que de repente os lleváis tan bien?" Liam indaga, sus cejas uniéndose con cuidado y sus labios fruncidos en curiosidad.

"Supongo que... ¿hemos empezado a conocernos realmente?" Harry intenta vocalizar simple, encogiéndose de hombros para que no parezca una mentira. "Aceptamos los defectos del otro y hacemos que funcione."

Liam chasquea su lengua mientras emite una suave risita.

"No sé por qué, pero siento que eso no responde completamente a mi pregunta."

Claro que no, porque no es la respuesta real- y Liam lo sospecha, pero a Harry no le importa.

Para ser honestos, Harry nunca ha tenido un problema real con la presencia de Louis- a pesar del inicio de mierda que tuvieron. Es solo que, es Harry. Harry en su total esplendor se basa en molestar a cualquiera que se le cruce y burlarse de todos. Quizás a veces usa eso como una coraza con el fin del protegerse (él no tiene problema en reconocerlo, vamos, se lo dijo claramente a Louis), pero siendo él la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero Louis...

Louis es simplemente diferente.

Después de esa discusión, algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Principalmente fue una sospecha sin mucho fundamento, por eso se permitió darle un beso en la mejilla a Louis sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Pero cuando sus pesadillas comenzaron a aumentar y Harry se dio cuenta de cuántas veces bajaba a refugiarse en el rocío de la noche, esa sospecha se convirtió en una idea. Finalmente, él terminó sumando dos más dos y suponiendo lo que ocurría.

Harry no es ajeno al tema, sin embargo. Él ya había tenido que vivir ese tipo de actitudes -no en él, sino en la persona que más ama del mundo- y aquel tema casi lo desgarró por dentro. Aquello cambió todas sus ideas acerca del mundo que lo rodeaba y pasó por un proceso enorme para entender que no podría haber hecho nada para evitarlo. Eso es una mierda total, te destruye. Y Louis lo está pasando solo, lo cual no es justo- no lo es, porque Harry está ahí. Él puede servir de apoyo, él puede escucharlo y cubrirle la espalda.

Harry no puede simplemente quedarse a un lado viendo como ocurre.

"Bueno," Harry murmura en un intento de defensa. "honestamente, eso es todo lo que ha ocurrido."

Liam hace una especie de mueca, dándole a entender que sigue sin creérselo, pero lo deja ir sin insistir.

Harry saluda con un beso -mucha más fuerte y cariñoso de lo normal- a su madre, que está descansando bajo el sol en la parte de atrás. Después va a por Jade, la yegua relincha al verlo y se pone feliz. Él acaricia su cabello mientras recorren los caminos de tierra, acercándose hacia el terreno baldío que rodea al cultivo de sandías. Sin embargo, antes de ello, él cruza hacia los girasoles y nota una cabellera marrón sobresaliendo de la valla que delimita el camino. La yegua da un par de pasos anunciando su llegada, haciendo que Louis gire su cabeza hacia ellos.

Sus ojos brillan más que nunca, el azul resplandeciendo bajo la luz del sol. Está sonriendo suavemente desde su lugar, tapando su frente para poder ver a través de la luz. Está sentado en el suelo de tierra, con la espalda apoyada sobre la madera. Un reguero de pinceles y diferentes tubos de colores vivos lo están rodeando. Entre sus manos tiene un pequeño lienzo, pero lo aleja con cuidado cuando sus ojos finalmente se encuentran.

"¿Qué haces, corazón?" Harry canturrea alegre desde su altura, hoyuelos incluidos y se aferra con más fuerza cuando hace a Jade de girar para pararse frente a Louis.

Él se encoge de hombros como si realmente no fuese nada, elevando un poco más el lienzo, solamente para que vea la parte de atrás.

"Pintura al óleo." Musita. "No es gran cosa."

Harry frunce su ceño con extrañeza porque, vamos, es Louis.

"¿Como que no?" Cuestiona. Da un salto de Jade para tocar tierra firme y se acerca hacia dónde Louis está. Suelta una sonrisa antes de tirarse a su lado, apoyándose también contra la valla. Las piernas de Harry son significativamente más largas que las de Louis, por lo que las mira por un segundo, antes de devolver su vista al azul y elevar su mano con cuidado. "Déjame ver."

Harry es capaz de identificar un rastro de duda cruzando por los ojos de Louis. Sus labios se unen con fuerza y parece debatir internamente. Él, sin embargo, sonríe con cariño, intentando transmitirle confianza. Se miran por unos segundos sin hablar, hasta que Louis deja caer sus hombros y sus músculos se destensan.

"Bien." Cede finalmente, todavía con un poco de recelo. "Pero no lo critiques, por favor."

Y ahí está, otras palabras de Louis que hacen que una especie de bombilla encima de su cabeza se encienda y lo ayude a unir puntos. Louis generalmente las dice con cuidado, sin dejar entrever ningún tipo de emoción que haga a Harry entender qué es lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Pero tampoco tiene que indagar mucho para saber qué tipo de inseguridad se esconde detrás, de todas formas. Es fácil e intuitivo, y Harry nota todos sus miedos cuando lo mira a los ojos y el azul se ha apagado.

"Nunca haría eso." Dice seguro, pasando la lengua por sus labios y negando con toda la delicadeza que considera necesaria. Su voz es seria, es honesta. Realmente lo es. Él nunca haría eso- no después de conocer la carrera profesional de Louis y cuánto la ama. "Te lo prometo."

Louis asiente más para sí mismo que para Harry en un suspiro entrecortado, y hace una pequeña pausa antes de atreverse a levantar el lienzo. Lo acerca hacia él esperando que lo recoja. Harry lo hace y lo lleva frente a él, su vista perdiéndose en la pintura.

"Ya te lo he dicho," Louis musita inseguro, mientras se muerde el labio. "son solamente girasoles."

El fondo blanco se ve tapado por unas pequeñas pinceladas amarillas, con topos de color naranja y marrón. Todos los pigmentos están unidos con soltura y cuidado, y hacen una mezcla verdaderamente hermosa- la cual brilla intensamente gracias a la luz del sol. Hay unas hojas acompañando al girasol, de un verde intenso mezclado con amarillo suave.

Harry suspira con asombro cuando es consciente de lo que está viendo, devolviendo su mirada hacia Louis y levantando un poco el lienzo, con la intención de darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

"¿No lo es?" Murmura estupefacto. "Esto es increíble, Louis."

Louis baja su mirada hacia las deportivas que lleva y se muerde el interior de la mejilla.

Harry de verdad quiere meter en esa cabecita suya cuán increíble es la técnica, cómo de conseguido está todo. Quiere hacerle saber que nada de lo que le hayan dicho antes sobre su manera de pintar importa, porque es él quién está ahí, ahora, asegurándole que es hermoso. Porque lo es, de verdad lo es y Harry quiere y necesita a toda costa que Louis lo sepa.

"Es la verdad." Harry insiste. "Esto es jodidamente asombroso, créeme cuándo te lo digo. Creo que ya me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que yo te lo diría si esto en realidad fuera una mierda. Pero no lo es."

"Gracias." Louis dice finalmente, clavando sus ojos de vuelta al vaquero. Este le muestra sus hoyuelos y hace un ademán con su mano, devolviéndole el cuadro. Louis parece genuinamente más feliz ahora, y quizá un poco más seguro, porque unas diminutas arrugas se forman en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando sonríe hacia él.

"Sin embargo, dijiste que no dibujabas." 

"Y no lo suelo hacer."

"Deberías." Le sugiere con admiración, un asentimiento de cabeza con sus palabras. "Mamá los amaría, lo digo totalmente en serio. Posiblemente los enmarcaría, los colgaría por toda la casa y haría saber a cualquier invitado que tú eres el artista detrás de ellos."

Louis deja que una risa se escape entre sus finos labios, y esta se funde con el ambiente. Harry no puede evitar mantener su sonrisa, satisfecho con haber conseguido que deje ir un poco de la inseguridad de antes.

"No seas tan complaciente, no te queda nada bien." Louis dice en un tono humilde, negando con su cabeza.

"¿No prefieres a este Harry?"

Louis no parece necesitar demasiado tiempo para tener una respuesta.

"Sí," Dice sincero. "pero también prefiero que seas honesto."

"¿Solo porque te estoy halagando crees que estoy mintiendo?" Harry pregunta y ladea su cabeza, el sombrero moviéndose sutilmente junto con sus rizos. "¿No te lo crees porque te lo estoy diciendo yo o porque el halago es para ti?"

Louis no responde nada, pero su mirada es significativa.

Harry asiente mientras da un salto sobre sus pies y se endereza, sacudiendo la parte de atrás de sus jeans para limpiar la tierra que se haya podido adherir a ellos. Louis aún no dice nada, solo lo sigue con su mirada, así que Harry carraspea.

"Tenemos una celebración hoy." Dice, rompiendo el silencio. "No sé si alguien más te ha avisado, pero estás invitado a venir si te apetece."

"Oh, claro, Taylor me lo dijo." Esta vez, Louis sí que reacciona rápidamente. El pequeño rubor se despeja de su piel y se endereza, intentando adoptar una postura mucho más segura. Cualquier rastro de duda, miedo o inseguridad ha desaparecido de su rostro. Es lo que Louis hace siempre: navegar entre su verdadera personalidad y la que tiene que poner para que nadie note lo que realmente le pasa. Y para ser honestos, Harry encuentra un poco fascinante como está comenzando a ser capaz de identificar ambas. "Pero me gustaría ir a comprar un par de cosas y eso..."

"Está bien," Harry vocaliza con tranquilidad. "lo que tú prefieras."

Louis le da una sonrisa cuando recibe la respuesta.

"Gracias, Harry."

"Deja de dar las gracias."

"Debo hacerlo."

"No en situaciones así." Harry asegura mientras da un paso más allá, cerca de Jade, con la intención de terminar la conversación y despedirse. "Parece que me estás dando las gracias por no obligarte a ir."

Louis une sus labios en un intento de sonrisa, pero nunca la completa- simplemente afianza el lienzo entre sus manos y lo mira sosegado.

"Que tengas un buen día, Harry."

Él ataja su sombrero entre sus manos y lo levanta en una especie de despedida."

"Igualmente."

La fiesta de aniversario de los Thompson lleva ya unas horas en funcionamiento. El alcohol se sirve a mansalva, igual que la comida. La música country repiquetea animada por todo el pabellón de la granja familiar, y la gente baila feliz bajo las luces de colores- improvisadas, tal vez conseguidas de algún árbol de navidad antiguo, Harry asume. 

Es una típica celebración, y está bien, sino fuese porque Harry está terriblemente aburrido.

La cerveza en sus manos está calentándose –es su primera de toda la noche, porque no tiene ganas de emborracharse, no hoy-, su familia está socializando lejos de él, nadie le está dando conversación y no tiene más temas a los que dejar ir sus pensamientos.

El hijo mayor de la familia Thompson pasa por su lado, alzando la bebida de sus manos en una especie de brindis. A pesar de su cansancio, él lo sigue con su cerveza caliente. El hombre de pelo negro sonríe complacido con la acción, y es justo cuando se va a girar, que se encuentra de frente con Liam. Intenta hacer lo mismo con él, pero su primo parece concentrado en otra cosa y solo lo esquiva mientras se acerca hacia él, con su ceño fruncido. 

"Tenemos que hablar." El tono serio de Liam consigue que Harry una sus cejas. "Ahora."

Un minuto más tarde, los dos se adentran en uno de los costales de la casa, donde reina la tranquilidad. La música llega paulatinamente, pero mucho más baja. No hay bullicio a su alrededor, solo una suave farola que da una pobre luz.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Pregunta cuando finalmente se paran y Liam suspira con enfado.

"Dios, Harry, no sabes-" Liam se corta a sí mismo para pasarse una mano por su rostro. Está nervioso, además de molesto y eleva sus ojos al cielo. Harry no tiene ni una idea de lo que está ocurriendo, así que hace una especie de mueca para hacérselo entender. "He estado hablando con Tomas. Tomas Helens, el secretario del ayuntamiento."

"¿Para qué?"

"Pensé que si quizás hablaba con él en un ambiente más desatendido terminaría dando su brazo a torcer o lo que sea."

"Liam," Harry niega. "son funcionarios, ¿qué van a ceder?"

"Lo sé, ¿está bien? Pero creía que tendría alguna posibilidad."

"Y por la forma en la que estás, puedo asumir que no has conseguido nada."

Es entonces cuando todo el rostro de Liam se contrae.

"El alcohol no sirve para que ceda, pero aparentemente sí para que hable de más." La nuez de Liam se mueve cuando traga saliva y sus ojos se concentran sobre él. "No tienen intención de anular la subasta, si no se salda pronto la deuda va a ocurrir. Y así funciona, ¿no?" Liam espera a que Harry asienta con su cabeza, y entonces murmura un "está bien", para luego continuar hablando. "El problema ha llegado cuando me ha contado que alguien ya ha ido a las oficinas a hacer una oferta."

Harry da un paso hacia atrás sorprendido, encontrándose con la pared.

La granja familiar no solo es un terreno: es una vida. Su familia lleva viviendo allí por generaciones, siempre pasando de padres y madres a hijos e hijas. Todos involucrados con pasión y cariño, llevando una buena y longeva vida allí. La granja lo resume todo, a cada persona que trabaja y vive allí. Toda la vida de la familia Styles se ha montado entre esas cuatro paredes, con dedicación y mucho esfuerzo.

Verla empezar a caer no fue agradable para Harry. Habían pasado ya tres años desde que los números rojos habían comenzado a hacerse presentes. Él había creído que gradualmente irían despejándolos, pero no fue así. Conforme más avanzaba el tiempo, menos dinero tenían para invertir en maneras de generar más ingresos. Las deudas se amontonaban y no ayudaban a Harry a ahorrar. Todo aquello le había ocasionado –y ocasiona- un gran estrés, había perdido más pelo del que era capaz de reconocer y las migrañas estaban consumiéndole.

Nada había mejorado desde entonces, todavía conseguía pagar el sueldo a su familia, así como a los costaleros que llegaban cada final de temporada para recoger todos los frutos de los cultivos, podía mantener los suministros activos y poner comida en la mesa.

Pero ahora estaba mucho más cerca de perderla por completo. Todo el legado de su apellido estaba escapándose de sus manos y él no podía hacer nada por ello, más que sentarse y ver como ocurría con impotencia.

Era triste. Muy triste.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta. "¿Quieres decir que alguien ya está esperando? ¿Cómo se ha enterado? ¿Quién mierda es, Liam?"

Liam suspira pesadamente, no contento con lo que va a decir a continuación.

"Zayn."

"Zayn." Repite. "Tenía que ser él." Arrulla entre dientes. "Por supuesto que tenía que ser ese hijo de la gran puta." Mueve su pierna hacia atrás para darle una suave patada a la pared y luego se apoya contra ella, peinando sus rizos en un gesto de frustración. "¿Cuánto ha ofrecido?"

"Un millón."

"Eso ni siquiera es una parte de todo lo que vale." Escupe.

"Lo sé." Liam asiente. "¿Tienes alguna ligera idea?"

"¿De qué? ¿De por qué ha ofrecido dinero por ella?"

"Algún motivo tiene que haber, Harry."

"Ni idea."

"¿Habrá sido por... ya sabes, Louis?" Liam estira con cuidado, consiguiendo que Harry haga un mohín con su nariz. "A lo mejor se ha sentido un poco resentido..."

"Es Zayn, por amor a Dios." Harry bufa. "En vez de nacer con una barra de pan bajo el brazo, nació con una de resentimiento."

"Correcto." Liam deja que una suave risa triste se cruce en el ambiente, pero no sirve de nada para aligerarlo. "¿Por qué querría, entonces?"

"Ese hombre basa su existencia en joderme, Liam."

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Liam sigue cuestionando, intentando encontrar cualquier idea por mínima que sea que les dé una explicación de por qué su jodido ex tendría intenciones de comprar la granja.

"¿Cuándo?"

"El otro día, en el concurso de canto."

"Nada, literalmente. Al menos nada fuera de lo normal, solo intercambiamos un par de frases de mierda. Lo que siempre nos decimos desde que lo pillé siendo un maldito infiel." Harry promete. "Y, de todas formas, deseé no haberlo hecho. Niall me pilló justo cuando Taylor recogió el premio y se comportó como todo un padre gruñón, Me dio una charla de por lo menos media hora."

"No lo culpes," Dice. "es Niall, vive para dar consejos, pero no seguirlos nunca."

Harry asiente mientras se muerde el labio, dándole la razón. Liam se para a su lado contra la pared, los dos perdiendo su vista en los cultivos adyacentes a la propiedad. La obvia tristeza y el irremediable enfado se mezclan entre los dos. Harry suspira esperando que Liam haga la pregunta que lo va a terminar por tensar del todo, pero, para su sorpresa, este solo eleva una media sonrisa y dice:

"¿No te molestó que estuviese interesado en Louis?"

"¿A mí?" Harry une sus cejas confuso. "¿Por qué lo haría? Quiero decir, Louis se enteraría tarde o temprano de lo mío con Zayn."

"Aun así," Dice. "¿ni siquiera un poco?"

"Lo que me importaban eran las intenciones que tuviera con Louis," Responde con sinceridad. "me hubiese molestado que no estuviera siendo honesto con él."

"Como... ¿jugar con él? ¿a eso te refieres?"

"Sí," Asiente. "porque no sabía exactamente el motivo de su acercamiento a Louis. Quiero decir, quizá se estaba acercando porque le gustaba de verdad o a lo mejor lo estaba haciendo para molestarme." Harry se explica. "Pero tampoco soy nadie para inmiscuirme en sus decisiones, ¿no?" Él deja ir un suspiro antes de continuar. "Sea como sea, Louis ha optado por alejarse, así que."

"Decisión por la que estás encantado, claramente."

Harry chasquea su lengua, una pequeña sonrisa rebelde -pero no enfatizada- en sus labios, mientras mira de soslayo a su primo.

"¿Por qué estás últimamente tan interesado en saber todo lo que me involucre con Louis?" Inquiere con falsa diversión. "No es que esté encantado con lo que ha elegido hacer, es solo que Zayn no era lo mejor para él."

"Bueno," Liam termina aceptando las vagas explicaciones de su primo, sin insistir mucho más. "sea lo que sea, estoy orgulloso de cómo has tratado el asunto."

"Gracias, papá." Harry bromea, antes de dejar caer las manos a los costados. "Ahora, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de Louis y centrarnos en cómo vamos a conseguir pagar? No nos salen las cuentas, como sabes."

"Si reuniéramos las ganancias al final del verano solo conseguiríamos una segunda parte." Liam continúa, dándole la razón. "Y eso es una total mierda, porque lo más seguro es que cuando llegue ese momento alguien más ya haya ofrecido dinero suficiente como para comprarla."

"Reducir gastos tampoco es posible, ¿no?"

"Ya está hecho. Las placas solares, posponer la reparación de la casa de Marie, vender la mitad del ganado... Papá incluso ha intentado conseguir planes de luz y agua mucho más baratos, pero no sirve de nada."

"Y tampoco podemos mejorar nada, ni crear cultivos nuevos para ganar más dinero."

"Niall había pensado en el algodón, porque no sale muy caro..."

"Pero aun así sigue siendo difícil."

"Sí." Liam concuerda con tristeza. "Correcto."

"Dios," Harry arrulla con un deje de derrota. "¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"No lo sé." Dice, y parece totalmente honesto. "No tengo ninguna idea, por primera vez en mi vida."

Para sorpresa de Louis, Harry ya está en el porche cuando baja más tarde.

Esta vez tiene la mirada caída, con el verde más tenue que nunca. No sonríe, ni tampoco muestra sus hoyuelos. Lo único que haces es mover la cabeza en una especie de asentimiento fatigoso cuando ambos conectan sus miradas. Louis une sus labios en una mueca confusa, dando pasos intranquilos hasta conseguir su lugar en el otro extremo. Apoya la cabeza contra la columna, el ligero y frío aire del rocío ayudándolo un poco con la soñolencia que aún carga- porque no estaba teniendo ninguna de sus pesadillas como de costumbre, pero él sabía que tenía que bajar. Esto se ha convertido casi en una rutina, y él no está dispuesto a romperla.

Hay un par de minutos de silencio en los que se dedican exclusivamente a oír la respiración del otro, hasta que Louis reúne el valor suficiente para mirarlo de soslayo y vocalizar un:

"¿Todo bien?"

Harry reacciona rápidamente hacia sus palabras, moviendo su verde hacia él. No tiene su mejor rostro, ciertamente. Louis nunca lo ha visto así, y hay un rápido rastro de duda en sus ojos.

"Lo está." Dice con su voz ronca incluida.

"Si necesitas hablar..." Louis carraspea. "Sabes que puedes contar conmigo."

Harry hace una incipiente sonrisa, antes de asentir hacia él con seguridad.

"Lo sé."

"Sin ningún tipo de presión ¿está bien?"

"Bien."

Louis devuelve su vista a la carretera cuando la conversación se queda flotando en el aire y sopesa sus opciones con suavidad. Harry no está por la labor de entablar una conversación, si es honesto. Solo necesita un poco de compañía hasta que el sueño lo llame, así que no hace nada por continuarla- simplemente muerde su mejilla mientras las estrellas brillan sobre ellos, más claras que nunca.

Pasan diez minutos hasta que Louis cree que ya ha tenido suficiente. Da un pequeño salto de las escaleras, sus deportivas chocando contra la tierra y alza la comisura de sus labios en un intento por parecer más reconfortante y darle más seguridad a Harry.

"Ven." Le pide.

"¿Uh?"

Louis levanta su mano hacia el aire para enfatizar sus palabras.

"Ven," Repite. "acompáñame."

"¿A dónde?"

Los ojos de Louis brillan con diversión por la insistencia de Harry en hacer preguntas, pero a pesar de ello hace un movimiento de cabeza para señalar la casa.

"Cocina."

Harry inspecciona su rostro una sola vez, fijándose en el triángulo de lunares que están asentados en su mejilla izquierda. Asiente sin ni siquiera luchar contra él, aceptando la ayuda que le proporciona para levantarse. Louis sonríe, feliz de que no haya insistencias por su parte y da pequeños botecitos cuando suben las escaleras de uno en uno. El calor acumulado a lo largo del día se filtra por las paredes y se adhiere a sus pieles, proporcionándoles un poco de calidez.

Una vez están en la cocina, Louis camina hacia el mueble donde Anne suele guardar la tetera y alza sus pies, poniéndose de puntillas para conseguirla. Harry chasquea su lengua y levanta la primera sonrisa desde que la conversación ha iniciado, cerniéndose sobre la espalda de Louis para conseguir la tetera sin mucho esfuerzo. El pecho de Harry hace un poco de presión contra su espalda, y Louis carraspea- Harry se da cuenta al instante, separándose rápidamente, pero sin recalcar lo que ha pasado ni pedir disculpas. En su lugar, deja la tetera sobre la encimera y da dos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre Louis y él.

"No voy a beber té." Arrulla en un intento porque disipar el ambiente después de lo que ha ocurrido.

Louis hace un mohín cargado de falsa molestia y niega con su cabeza, mientras consigue agua para rellenar la tetera. Lo único que hace en respuesta es mirar por encima de su hombro al vaquero y decir:

"Cállate y ayúdame."

Eso logra que los hoyuelos de Harry se marquen mucho más y se deje vencer, finalmente.

Louis comienza a indicarle lo que necesita, pidiéndole que consiga tostadas para ambos –y lo hace con diligencia, colocándolas sobre el viejo tostador-, mientras rebusca en el interior de la nevera, para luego girarse orgulloso con dos cosas en sus manos. En la izquierda, el gran bote de miel que Anne ama comprar en el pueblo, y en la derecha, un bote de nata montada que Taylor insiste siempre en tener para sus postres.

"¿Miel?"

"Sip," Contesta orgulloso mientras se acerca a él, la p jugando con su acento británico. "miel y nata montada. Traducido como la mejor combinación posible."

Harry suelta una pequeña risa mientras retira las tostadas y las coloca en dos platos que Louis ha dejado previamente. Aún está curioso por saber qué es lo que tiene Louis en mente, pero está tan distraído y disfrutando el momento que eso ni siquiera es un problema real.

"También traducido como diabetes."

Louis niega con una sonrisa, pero no dice nada ante la broma.

Él se posiciona a la izquierda de Harry y coloca la nata a un lado, aun sosteniendo la miel. Se agacha con cuidado hacia las tostadas y deja caer la cantidad justa de miel en cada una de ellos. Sus ojos brillan bajo la luz de la cocina cuando siente que ha hecho bien el trabajo.

"Esto es curativo, te lo prometo."

"Confiaré en ti."

"No te queda otra." El inglés ríe mientras se encoge de hombros, recogiendo ahora el bote de nata para apretar y que caiga sobre la miel. "Esto es lo que hacía en Londres cada vez que tenía un mal día. El té cura el alma, lo prometo. Y las tostadas con miel no tienen ninguna función, en realidad, es solo por el azúcar."

Louis asiente feliz cuando ve a Harry sonreír por sus palabras y luego continúa hablando.

"Vas a morir cuando pruebes este manjar." Asegura mientras levanta los platos y los empuja contra él. "Llévalos al salón, yo voy a preparar las tazas."

Luego de que Louis haya terminado el té, ambos se encuentran en el sofá del salón, con el pan y las tazas frente a ellos. Louis se acurruca en la esquina derecha, en posición de indio, mientras que Harry opta por desparramarse sin cuidado en la otra. Louis está más calmado que de costumbre, quizá demasiado cansado de no haber hecho nada en su día libre y Harry relaja sus hombros cuando ve su rostro sereno, dándose el derecho a olvidar los problemas por un minuto- porque está con Louis, así que estos ni siquiera importan, para empezar, ¿no?

"¿La televisión también forma parte de tu remedio?" Harry pregunta cuando agarra el mando a distancia.

"Gogglebox, exactamente." Louis dice. "Pero no estoy seguro de si llega aquí. Así que podemos cambiar Gogglebox por la reposición nocturna de Breaking Bad."

"¿Breaking Bad?"

"¿No te gusta?" Louis alza sus cejas con sorpresa y deja que un tono inquisitivo se haga con su voz. "Piensa bien lo que vas a decir, Styles," Amenaza mientras levanta el mando. "de tu respuesta depende nuestra amistad."

Harry peina sus rizos hacia la derecha, sus dedos revolviéndose en ellos y muestra únicamente un hoyuelo, en una sonrisa sugerente.

"¿Ya nos consideras amigos?"

Louis ladea su cabeza para terminar de unir sus miradas y se moja los labios, antes de volver a carcajear con mofa.

"Tu casa es mi casa, mi comida es tu comida." Imita. El acento sureño no le sale correctamente, pero él le pone un gran, gran esfuerzo. Alarga las palabras con cuidado y abre las vocales, intentando conseguir la inconfundible voz ronca de Harry. "Hay algo que nos une," Continúa con burla. "de alguna manera."

Cuando las palabras terminan de salir de sus labios, el vaquero alza sus cejas con sorpresa y luego cierra los ojos para reír a carcajadas, tapándose la boca con su mano izquierda. Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo y Louis tiene que unirse a su risa- porque es la primera vez que lo ve realmente distendido, sin pretensiones o máscaras. Solamente es Harry, mientras ríe feliz.

"Oh, Louis," Dice aún entre la risa, tosiendo con cuidado e intentando recuperarse. "esa ha sido, de hecho, una muy mala impresión de mi voz."

Louis se encoge de hombros como si no le importara, claramente divertido con la situación.

"No eres el más indicado para hablar." Se defiende. "Tus imitaciones del acento británico dejan mucho que desear."

"Está bien," Harry dice sonriente mientras levanta sus manos, en señal de rendición. "tienes razón."

Louis alza la comisura de sus labios, feliz con el resultado y luego hace un ademán con la mano.

"Dejémonos de acentos y vamos a esto, ¿bien?" Le pide cuando ya ambos están lo bastante lejos de otro ataque de risa. "Necesito ver la cara de satisfacción que vas a poner al probarla."

Harry se mueve sobre su lugar, dejando descansar su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Cruza una pierna sobre otra –los jeans negros que lleva no están ayudando a Louis en su intento por no mirarle las piernas- y ladea su cabeza, moviendo sus cejas en un gesto sugerente.

"Eso ha sonado realmente mal."

Louis bufa e hincha sus mejillas.

"Dios," Murmura con molestia. "¿podrías dejar de pensar en eso por un segundo?"

"Tu podrías elegir mejor tus palabras." Sugiere en un canturreo, aún con la diversión en su voz.

Louis decide ignorarlo, negando con su cabeza.

"Mira," Intenta de nuevo. "abres la boca y tomas un bocado gran-"

"Lo estás haciendo otra vez."

"¡Harry!" Louis exclama, alzando sus manos ante las mejillas felices de Harry y decidido a contraatacar. "No lo hago queriendo, créeme. No me insinuaría a ti ni aunque de eso dependiese la raza humana."

"Confía en mí, te creo" Harry responde, sin devolver el golpe, pero riéndose por sus palaras. "Entonces, muerdo y..."

"Sí, sí," Louis instruye mientras sigue sus pasos, dejándose hacer al cambio de tema. "y luego un sorbo de té."

"¿Le has puesto azúcar?"

"Sí, pero solo al tuyo." Louis dice. "Yo generalmente no le echo mucha, pero aquí todos parecen asumir que lo hago, así que me callo cuando recibo el té con ella."

"Simplemente di que lo quieres sin azúcar."

Louis hace una mueca.

"Eso sería ser un maleducado."

"Estás en la granja de los Styles." Harry asegura juguetón. "Eres lo menos maleducado que ronda estas tierras."

"Me tomaré eso como un halago, sin embargo." Louis se encoge de hombros, llevando la tostada hacia sus labios. "¿Listo?"

"Siempre."

Ambos asienten y toman el primer bocado. Louis mira con emoción a Harry, esperando su reacción. El vaquero la da poco después, su rostro brillando- y Louis no necesita nada más para confirmar sus anteriores palabras.

"¿Lo ves? Lo sabía." Louis repone con orgullo. "Esto es simplemente superior."

"Esto está-" Harry se para a sí mismo para mirar la nata montada sobre la miel. "Dios, es como un pedazo de cielo."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Ríe. "Yo tenía razón."

"Por primera vez en tu vida, sí."

"Oh, cállate." Louis murmura en un suave carcajeo. "Dame un descanso de tu sarcasmo."

Harry entonces fija su vista en los ojos de Louis y la pasea por todo su rostro, hasta parar en sus labios. Hay un pequeño rastro de nata está manchando su comisura izquierda, casi rozando su piel. Louis se da cuenta de que lo está inspeccionando y frunce su ceño, confuso.

"¿Puedo?" Harry susurra con cuidado ante el desconcierto de Louis, levantando su mano en el aire para que entienda sus intenciones. Louis aún no logra comprender por qué pide permiso, pero traga saliva y asiente, permitiéndole que lo toque. "Bien..." Murmura, concentrándose de nuevo en su boca.

"Bien." Louis responde nervioso, apenas inaudible.

La sala parece haberse llenado de un aire cálido cuando el dedo índice de Harry se posa con tranquilidad sobre su piel. El vaquero lo arrastra con cuidado desde el borde de sus finos labios hasta el inicio de su mejilla, un poco de la barba incipiente de Louis cepillando la yema del dedo al pasar sobre ella. Louis suspira ante el rastro de calor que Harry deja sobre su piel, antes de asentir aturdido y permitir que sus hombros caigan. 

Harry aún no ha retirado sus ojos de los labios de Louis cuando alza el dedo para enseñarle el porqué de su acción. 

"Nata, ya sabes." Harry dice obvio, llevando el dedo hacia sus propios labios y lamiendo para que se pierda cualquier vestigio que pudiera quedar.

Louis intenta recomponerse sin mucho éxito y gira sobre su propio cuerpo, para mirar a la televisión y encenderla.

"¿Entonces?" Es lo que consigue decir. "¿Vemos la tele o no?"

Harry tampoco quiere decir nada acerca del tema, así que asiente con su cabeza y se pierde en su tostada de nuevo, intentando callarse. Louis encuentra poco después la reposición de Breaking Bad y aplaude feliz, con sus ojos brillando. Los dos ven alrededor de una hora de capítulo, comentándolo entre sí, pero demasiado inmersos en la historia como para conseguir decir más de dos frases sin perderse en la pantalla de nuevo. Al sexto capítulo, la respiración de Louis se está haciendo más pesada y larga, y su cabeza está comenzando a apoyarse contra el respaldo. Harry mira de soslayo para encontrárselo dando suspiros que indican que finalmente se ha dormido. Alarga su mano hacia el espacio entre los dos y toma el mando, apagando la televisión.

Se levanta del sofá sin hacer ruido y se acerca a Louis con duda. Él no es tan pesado de llevar y definitivamente podría alzarlo y dejarlo en la cama, pero tampoco lo quiere incomodar- no ahora sabiendo lo que sabe. Así que se queda unos segundos frente a la figura dormida de Louis, observando como su rostro está calmado y las largas pestañas chocan contra su piel. Asiente para sí mismo, dándose el ánimo suficiente para hacerlo y pasa su brazo derecho por las piernas de Louis, recogiendo su espalda con el otro.

Louis no se da cuenta de lo que pasa cuando Harry lo levanta en brazos y lo pega contra su pecho, en un intento por afianzarlo más- lo único que él hace es dar otro suspiro y apoyar su mejilla contra la camisa gris de Harry, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Harry se obliga a retirar sus ojos de Louis, consciente de que debe subir las escaleras.

Con mucho cuidado e intentando no despertarlo, Harry consigue llegar a la segunda planta y abrir la puerta de su habitación con lo poco que sus manos ayudan. Se acerca hacia la cama y deja a Louis encima de ella con sutileza. Él parece decir algo inentendible, y frunce su ceño cuando pierde la presencia de Harry, pero se encoge contra la almohada buscando la postura más cómoda.

Harry retira sus zapatos y los deja a un lado, para después acercarse y retirar las sábanas todo lo que el cuerpo de Louis lo deja, cubriéndolo hasta la cintura.

Entonces la mano de Louis se levanta descuidada, casi adormilada y rodea la muñeca de Harry, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

Louis no abre sus ojos, ni hace ningún gesto. Mantiene su semblante tranquilo y apacible, pero se las arregla para decir:

"Gracias por la tarjeta, Harry." Murmura. "Hoy he pedido cita."

Él no sabe que decir ante esto, por lo que su garganta hace una especie de sonido, confirmando que lo ha oído. Eso hace que la mano de Louis se relaje y caiga de nuevo contra su regazo, hundiéndose en el sueño.

Harry entiende que es hora de ir, entonces, y cierra la puerta tras de sí, acercándose a la suya.

Se tira en su propia cama poco después, sin tener ni idea de por qué le ha dado las gracias y preguntándose exactamente de qué tarjeta habla Louis.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de una corta visita al pueblo y un almuerzo bien contundente con Zayn –dónde se han dedicado a hablar un poco de todo y otro poco de nada porque, sinceramente, Louis no tenía energías para preguntar sobre todo el tema de Harry-, se encuentra escondido entre las paredes de su habitación. El pestillo echado le da la privacidad suficiente como para sentir que nadie va a poder escuchar lo que tiene que hablar con Marie. Aun así, sus piernas no paran de moverse de arriba hacia abajo, por la ansiedad que crece levemente en su pecho. No es fuerte, pero todavía está alojada en alguna parte. En sus manos descansa un teléfono que, probablemente, tuvo su mejor época en el año dos mil. Mira el logotipo Nokia impreso en la parte superior del dispositivo y suspira con inquietud, consciente de lo que va a significar el timbre de ese teléfono a partir de ahora. Muerde su mejilla mientras se arma de valentía –como ha estado haciendo últimamente, todo el tiempo- y marca el número de la floristería. Son dos pitadas que se le hacen eternas, antes de que alguien descuelgue del otro lado.

"Marie Paige."

"Hola..." Saluda con cuidado, dejando que sus músculos se relajen cuando la mujer hace un sonido apreciativo ante su voz. Parece reconocerle, pero no lo dice en voz alta, quizá todavía un poco desconfiada. Louis agradece el cuidado con el que ella está manejando la situación, sin embargo. Es seria y hay que andarse con pies de plomos, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que hay en libertad cierto hombre con ganas de matarlo. "Soy Louis."

Ella trastea con lo que parece ser una puerta y deja atrás el tumulto de la floristería.

"¿Cuál es el código secreto de la caja registradora?"

Louis alza sus cejas.

"254502." Responde rápidamente.

"Sí, eres tú." Marie suspira. "No te ofendas, es por seguridad."

"Lo entiendo, está bien." Él le quita hierro al asunto y muerde su labio, para volver a hablar. "Así que, este es mi número nuevo. Es un teléfono antiguo. Casi de los noventa."

"Les pasaré a ellos tu número." Ella dice. "Por ahora no hay mucha noticia..."

"¿Ha vuelto a salir mi madre en televisión?"

"No..." Marie suspira. "Una de tus hermanas, sí, creo. No estoy muy segura de si era. Intento no mirar mucho la televisión y confiar en lo que los investigadores dicen..."

"¿Y qué te dicen ellos?"

"Solo que creen haber visto a Dylan por el norte del país..." Si ella está escondiendo algo, no lo dice. "Pero, ¿cómo estás tú, Louis? Ya mismo se cumple un mes desde que llegaste a la granja. Hablo con Anne regularmente, pero me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios..."

"¿No confías en mi palabra?"

"Claro que lo hago, la que más." Asegura. "Lo único en lo que no confío es en ti diciéndome que estás bien cuando no lo estás. No sería la primera vez."

"Lo sé," Louis dice. "pero te prometo que estoy bien. Extrañamente bien, quiero decir. Lo estoy haciendo genial con el trabajo y con la familia. Tenías razón, son todos encantadores."

"Es familia mía, por supuesto que lo son."

"Tienes que hablar con él." Anne arrulla desde la parte de atrás del escritorio. Están ambos en el pequeño despacho de la planta de arriba, el cual solía pertenecer a Des. A Harry no le gusta para nada este sitio, no solo por todo lo que representa para él, sino también porque es el sitio más apagado de la casa. No cuenta con luz natural, producto de las largas y pesadas cortinas que su padre decidió instalar en algún punto, cuando aún seguía con vida. Las paredes de un color verde oscuro terminan por darle el aspecto necesario de frío y los muebles de madera oscura no ayudan demasiado. A Harry le dan arcadas la sola existencia de este despacho, pero Anne lo ama y él no es nadie para decirle que no lo haga. "Es la única opción, hijo."

Harry se muerde la mejilla ante las palabras de su madre y une sus cejas desde su lugar en la silla de madera. Tiene la misma postura pesada que solía poner cuando su padre lo llevaba hasta allí para darle sus largas charlas y regañarle por cualquier mínima cosa con la que no estaba de acuerdo- por más que a Harry le pareciera la razón más absurda para castigarle. Esta vez, sin embargo, no siente miedo cuando niega con su cabeza pausadamente. Su madre hace una extraña mueca con los labios, como si estuviera intentando no dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración.

A pesar de todo lo que le ha ocurrido a Anne, y la de piedras que ha tenido que esquivar en su camino, su madre sigue creyendo que todo se puede arreglar con palabras y sonrisas. Y la vida no es así. No al menos para Harry. Es cierto que él es conciliador y amable cuando debe serlo (aunque quizá eso no sea del todo cierto y solo sea él mismo intentando autoconvencerse), pero sabe que hay ciertas personas con las que es mejor no dar tu brazo a torcer. Entre ese grupo de personas, está Zayn.

"No puedo hacer eso, mamá." Responde con abatimiento, dejando que el "mamá" suene más dulce de lo que pretende- quizá intentando ablandarla. "Probablemente se reiría en mi cara y diría algo como "¿no puedes manejarlo por ti mismo sin tener que rogarme?" y entonces me haría darle un puñetazo en la cara de estúpi-"

"¡Harry!" Anne exclama ante la mención a la violencia, negando con su cabeza en desaprobación. Sus ojos están tristes, Harry lo nota y lo entiende. No es fácil asumir que pueden perder todo lo que tienen. "La violencia no es la opción."

"Encararlo a él tampoco es." Anne se muerde la lengua. "Lo siento, de verdad. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas y que crees que así se arreglará todo, pero no va a ocurrir. Confía en mí, estuve con él y sé cómo es."

"¿Y cuál es el plan?" Pregunta. "No podemos dejar que nos arrebaten todo."

"Por el momento no debes preocuparte por ello. Yo me haré cargo."

Anne niega con su rostro serio, no estando de acuerdo con que Harry cargue con todo.

"Es mi granja también, por supuesto que lo hago."

"Lo sé, pero es mi trabajo buscar una solución." Harry dice con seguridad, intentando hacerle entender. "Por ahora Liam y yo estamos buscando posibles formas de ahorrar algo de dinero. Sino, buscaré trabajos por el pueblo para poder ir guardando. Llamar a la tía Marie es una opción..."

"Si la llamas, ella va a venir de inmediato." Dice. "Y está tan mayor que, una vez venga, va a decidir quedarse aquí..."

"No es su plan, ¿no?" Harry recuerda. "Ella quería esperar un par de años más."

"Sí, pero no creo que le importe." Anne sonríe levemente, quizá feliz por algún que otro recuerdo de su tía que haya venido a su mente. Luego, la sonrisa se pierde y estira una mueca con tristeza. "Aunque no me gustaría involucrarla en esto... No quiero que se lleve un disgusto, Harry."

"Si se entera de lo que está ocurriendo nos reprochará no haberla avisado..."

"Ahí tienes un punto." Su madre une sus labios, pensando. "Yo... Podría también buscar otro trabajo."

"No quiero que te sacrifiques más."

"Te parí, te crie y te sigo aguantando, ya me he sacrificado." Se burla, una carcajada baja que Harry acompaña con soltura. Ambos se ríen por unos segundos por el chiste de Anne. "Un poco más no me hará daño."

"Oof..."

"Te quiero, Harry."

"Yo te quiero más, mamá." Harry le dice mientras se levanta de su asiento para envolverla en sus brazos. Su madre acepta rápidamente, sin dudar ni un segundo, envolviendo la cintura de su hijo con cariño y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. "Saldremos de esta. Lo prometo."

Después de un par de palabras de alivio que ambos se dan y unos besos en las mejillas, la sonrisa de Anne ha vuelto a nacer. Harry no puede evitar sentirte pegajoso por ella y contento con que su madre haya recuperado un poco el ánimo a pesar de todo. Ella lo mira desde la puerta, casi despidiéndose.

"¿Hoy tenéis noche de poker, ¿no?"

Harry la mira desde su posición, ladeando la cabeza.

"Sí, ¿Te vas a unir?"

"Voy a ser benevolente y voy a dejar a los jóvenes ganar." Anne se ríe, aún con el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos. "Iré a pasar la noche con Mara, Bobby hoy está fuera del pueblo."

"¿Pasó algo? Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta."

"Últimamente estás muy despistado."

"No te preocupes. Es solo que todo este cúmulo de cosas me tiene en otro lugar."

"Está bien, pero siempre puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes. "

"Lo sé." Le da una mirada cariñosa antes de continuar. "Ahora, ¿qué le pasó al tío?"

"Nada de lo que preocuparse, ha ido a ver a su hermana que se puso enferma pero Maura decidió quedarse para suplir su parte del trabajo."

"Bien." Dice. "Yo voy a terminar una cosa en los gallineros y a darme una ducha. Supongo que ya nos vemos mañana."

"Supones bien." Anne se acerca a él por última vez para dejar un beso suave en su mejilla y despeinar sus rizos. "Ten cuidado... Y cuida a Louis."

Harry frunce el ceño al instante, pero Anne no necesita que hable más.

"No está teniendo buenas noches."

"¿Tú...?"

"Soy madre. No hay necesidad de saber las cosas, yo las noto."

"Bien," Harry dice y se ríe. "lo cuidaré."

Cuando la noche ha caído, Louis y Taylor se encuentran compartiendo la cena en la mesa de la cocina. Que ambos estén todo el día haciendo cualquier cosa juntos se ha convertido en algo rutinario. Todos en la casa saben que, si necesitan encontrar a uno de ellos, solo tienen que ir donde está el otro. Louis está verdaderamente feliz con esta amistad, y no porque sea la primera que ha tenido, sino también por lo cómoda y reconfortante que es.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?" Taylor dice desde su lugar, tranquila, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Louis niega mientras mastica las zanahorias baby que acompañan al filete y Taylor sonríe. "Hoy es noche de póker..."

Louis casi se atraganta con la verdura, así que tose levemente y tapándose la boca logra murmurar:

"No vosotros cumpliendo con cada estereotipo existente..."

"Igual que tú cumples cada estereotipo existente acerca de los británicos."

"Bien," Logra decir después de beber agua. "me parece totalmente justo."

"Entonces, ¿te vas a unir? Generalmente cenamos algo rápido y luego nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor. Hoy no vamos a cenar por lo obvio."

Louis se ríe mientras mira su plato y asiente.

"¿Apostáis dinero de verdad?"

"¿Cuál sería la gracia de jugar si no lo hiciéramos?"

"Oh, por supuesto que me apunto."

Así que, una hora después y con el estómago lleno, los dos se sientan en el comedor a esperar a los demás. Niall y Liz llegan entre sonrisas cómplices, alegando haber dejado a la bebé con Maura. Luego se une Liam, que aparece con un pack de cervezas y pompeando en el ambiente, saludando a todos con una sonrisa. Para cuando Harry llega, Louis ya se está riendo por alguna ocurrencia de Niall, realmente feliz con la situación. No lleva su sombrero, ni tampoco sus botas. Parece un poco más distendido, con una camisa básica blanca, abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho y unos jeans apretados, que terminan en una especie de deportivas. Louis quiere hacer un comentario sobre ellas, pero se abstiene cuando se encuentra con sus hoyuelos.

"¿Listos para perder todo vuestro dinero?" Es lo primero que el rizado dice, dándole un golpe a Liam en la espalda y riendo fuertemente. Todos le siguen, felices.

"¿De verdad crees que vas a ganar?"

"No si yo estoy aquí, primo"

Hay un par de risas flotando, antes de que se enzarcen en una especie de discusión sobre trampas que se llevaron a cabo en la última noche de póker. Louis no entra en la conversación, se limita a seguir a Harry con sus ojos, quien parece interesado en tomar asiento a su lado. Y así lo hace, claramente. Luego choca hombro con hombro y le sonríe de soslayo, como siempre. Es Harry. Harry en un ambiente más ligero, más acogedor y relajado. Pero es Harry. Así que Louis le devuelve la sonrisa con un gesto de cariño más amplio del que debería.

"Me alegra que te hayas unido, Louis." Dice con sinceridad, su hoyuelo acompañando a la oración.

Louis muerde su mejilla intentando que su sonrisa no se haga más grande, antes de decir:

"Me alegra haberme unido."

"¿Eres bueno en ello?"

Louis chasquea su lengua.

"Soy aceptable."

"Oh," Harry se ríe. "eso se traduce como malo."

"Eso se traduce como aceptable." Dice. "No me subestimes."

"¿Lo he hecho alguna vez?"

"Sí..."

Harry carcajea de nuevo, colocando su codo en la mesa y dejando que su barbilla se pose levemente sobre su mano. Los demás están tan inmiscuidos en discutir si Liam mintió en su mano ganadora la última vez, que ni siquiera son conscientes de que ambos están metidos en esa burbuja propia.

"¿Lo he hecho alguna vez sin bromear?"

"No." Louis dice dubitativo. "Creo que no."

"Entonces..."

Louis decide no contestar, simplemente porque no tiene nada que decir. Harry nota sus intenciones, así que él habla por encima de todas las demás voces para que lo escuchen. Media hora más tarde, y cuando todos han llegado a la conclusión de que Liam sí que mintió, empiezan la partida. Louis es muy predecible cuando se trata de faroles, así que Taylor lo descubre en la primera ronda y él pierde el dinero que había invertido- que no duele tanto, porque no son más de dos dólares. En la segunda, todos se retiran menos Liam y Liz, que tienen un enfrentamiento en el que ninguno se deja de mirar a los ojos mientras los demás se ríen y flotan alrededor. Termina ganando Liz con un full.

Así están aproximadamente hasta las una. Louis gana algunas a Niall, que se queja y recibe un guantazo de Harry. Taylor gana la mayoría, quizá por esa manera de mentir que tiene. Lo cierto es que todos se ríen y para cuando la última mano llega, están lo suficientemente borrachos como para que no importe demasiado.

Cuando Niall se retira, Louis busca los ojos de Harry.

"Uh," Taylor murmura desde su silla, como si fuera una vieja chismosa. "así que solo quedan ellos dos."

"Shh..." Liam la reprende, recibiendo un corte de mangas de la rubia.

Cuando por fin Louis y Harry se miran a los ojos, el rizado habla:

"Estás mandándote un farol."

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Louis intenta defenderse. "Soy malo para ocultar ese tipo de cosas, hoy se ha demostrado."

Harry chasquea su lengua y ladea la cabeza, haciendo que los rizos se muevan con ella. Registra un tipo de sonrisa que es más burlesca que irónica.

"Tienes el ceño fruncido." Señala. "Estás mintiendo."

Louis alza sus cejas con sorpresa.

"¿Tanto me has analizado para saber que frunzo el ceño cuando miento?"

"Uh..." Liz murmura desde la esquina de la mesa.

"Tiene un punto." Taylor la acompaña.

"Sí," Liam le da la razón a su prima mientras se ríe. "lo tiene."

"¿Te importa que lo haga?" Harry continúa, como si los demás no estuvieran mirando. A este punto, parece que la conversación ha dejado de ser sobre el póker. Se siente como si fuese algo más que eso.

"¿Por qué me importaría?"

"Eres Louis," Él dice con seriedad. "todo te importa."

"Oh, Dios..." Louis niega con su cabeza sonriendo por lo estúpida que le parece la conversación. "Eso no es cierto."

"Lo es." Harry defiende.

"Que me guste tener el control de las cosas no significa que me importe todo, significa que soy capricornio."

Harry hace una mueca.

"No tú otra vez con ese tema de la astrología..."

"Te vendría bien leer el horóscopo, quizá te daban algún consejo para que dejes de ser un capullo." Louis contraataca. 

"Eso no lo cura ni el mejor chamán de Texas, Lou." Taylor se ríe desde el fondo, recibiendo un ceño fruncido de Harry. "Lo siento, primo, él tiene razón."

Los demás se ríen también de Harry y entonces Louis –que podría disfrutar este momento, pero, sin embargo, no lo hace- decide intervenir. Hace un ademán de mano quitándole importancia al asunto y explica:

"De todas formas, y aunque acepto que tu capacidad de analizarme es buena..." Louis se corta a sí mismo. "bastante buena," Rectifica. "no me estoy marcando ningún farol."

Harry se moja los labios y devuelve la sonrisa amenazante a sus labios.

"Gracias por el halago." Él dice y luego: "Supongo, entonces, que no te molestará un all in."

"¿Todo?" Niall pregunta desde su hombro con sorpresa. "¿Cuánto tienes ahí?"

"Quinientos."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida, Tomlinson."

Louis carcajea sin poder evitarlo y su mirada recorre a los demás.

"¿Siempre es así de competitivo?"

"Siempre." Liz responde. "Es su naturaleza."

Harry bufa ignorando la risa de todos y hace un chasquido en el aire.

"Ojos aquí, Louis." Le pide, enviando sus dedos índice y corazón hacia sus ojos y luego hacia los de Louis.

"Está bien, está bien..." Louis dice, finalmente derrotado a dejar que Harry maneje la partida como quiera. Tira un par de billetes al centro de la mesa, igualando la apuesta. "Si insistes, quinientos serán."

Después de la acción, Harry esconde sus cartas y dice:

"Entonces, ¿qué tienes para mí?"

"¿Qué tienes tú?"

"Yo pregunté primero."

Louis bufa, porque a veces Harry es más como un niño de cinco años que como un adulto funcional, y luego enseña sus cartas.

"Escalera real." Louis dice feliz.

"¡Mierda!"

Son aproximadamente las cuatro, pero Louis no logra pegar ojo. No es porque tenga miedo de las pesadillas recurrentes, ni tampoco está sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad como de costumbre. Todo está completamente normal. Sus pensamientos no están en ningún lugar oscuro, su cuerpo está relajado y está feliz. Es solo que no puede dormir. Es solo eso, cosa que casi nunca ocurre. Está distraído, sin embargo, gracias a la suave melodía de una guitarra que se cuela por debajo de su puerta. Es Harry, por supuesto que es él. Louis estira una sonrisa boba mientras se levanta de la cama. La sudadera que lo cubre del rocío del campo está haciendo un buen trabajo, a pesar de que lleva pantalones deportivos cortos. Sus calcetines tienen dibujos de pinceles y Louis se peina un poco antes de atreverse a salir de la habitación.

Una vez adentrado en el pasillo acorta la distancia entre su habitación y la de Harry. Su puerta está entreabierta y la luz naranja se cuela por la fina rejilla. Louis da dos suaves golpes antes de asomar su cabeza y encontrarse con Harry.

Está sentado en la esquina de su cama, guitarra en mano. En su lado derecho hay un cuaderno de color verde, con un bolígrafo descansando encima.

Louis empuja otra sonrisa hacia él, quién la devuelve rápidamente.

"No puedo dormir." Se queja, estirando un puchero lo bastante convincente como para que Harry quiera entretenerle un rato. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro que sí," Dice, y luego da dos pequeños golpes a su lado, en la cama. "ven aquí."

Louis arrastra sus calcetines por la habitación y con cuidado toma lugar a su lado, sonriéndole.

"¿Qué hacías? He escuchado la guitarra."

Harry alza la ceja mostrando el instrumento entre sus manos, como si fuera obvio lo que está haciendo. Aun así, él lo dice.

"Componiendo."

"No sabía que lo hacías."

"Sí, ¿quieres escuchar?"

Louis asiente felizmente.

"Por supuesto."

Harry acaricia las cuerdas de las guitarras y una suave pero rápida melodía comienza a sonar. Louis mira totalmente intrigado hacia Harry, quien cierra sus ojos y parece dejarse llevar por la música. Son apenas unos segundos, donde Louis queda totalmente fascinado cuando el vaquero se aclara la garganta y comienza a entonar.

"You gotta se it to believe it, sky never looked so blue..." Canturrea, al son de la música. Su voz es baja y raspada, como si no tuviera muy clara la letra. Pero suena bien de todas formas. "So hard to leave it, that's what I always do."

"Oh..."

"¿Te gusta?" Harry abre sus ojos y lo mira desde su derecha, sonriendo, a la espera de una respuesta.

"Es precioso, los acordes y la letra. Tu voz es muy bonita, Harry." Louis halaga con emoción. "Me gusta."

Hay un principio de sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry, que esconde rápidamente. Eso hace que la sonrisa de Louis se abra más amplia, maravillado con esa reacción. Quién diría que Harry Styles se sonroja.

"Es muy poco porque es nueva."

Louis asiente con aprobación.

"Lo haces realmente bien."

"Gracias, Lou..."

Ambos comparten miradas de afecto antes de que Louis se acomode un poco más, y decida preguntarle algo.

"¿Hace mucho que compones?"

Harry parece pensar su respuesta por unos segundos, mientras deja la guitarra de lado.

"Años, en realidad..." Dice finalmente. "Recibí mi primera guitarra cuando cumplí seis años. Aprendí a tocarla entonces... Aunque un par de años después, cuando ingresé a la secundaria, lo dejé. A mi padre no le hacia mucha gracia que volcara la mayoría de mi tiempo en el arte."

Louis deja ir una sonrisa triste, o más bien nostálgica, y sus ojos se dirigen al techo, que parece ser buen acompañante por el momento. El muerde su labio, recordando.

"No sabes cómo te entiendo..." Hay una pequeña y suave risa, que no es para nada feliz. "A mis padres nunca les gustó la idea de que estudiara arte. Según ellos estaba desperdiciando mi vida."

Harry frunce su ceño, aunque Louis no lo pueda ver, indignado.

"Pero tus manos son mágicas... Quiero decir, pintas de maravilla."

Louis devuelve su vista al vaquero, con un rostro de agradecimiento por sus palabras.

"Y tú cantas y tocas de maravilla, también. Pero supongo que los padres a veces no son capaces de ver lo que realmente hace a sus hijos felices..." Murmura. "A ellos no les importaba que me dedicara a otras tareas en la galería de arte, simplemente creían que eso no era para mí. Me querían meter en el mundo de los negocios... Supongo que el dinero siempre tiró más para ellos que mi felicidad."

Harry parpadea ante el arrebato de sinceridad de Louis, él lo nota. Quizá está sorprendido porque esto no ocurre nunca. Y lo entiende, porque es verdad que casi nunca se abre con nadie. No cómo lo está haciendo ahora. Pero Harry no señala ese hecho en ningún momento, solo junta sus labios como si la historia de Louis le causara tristeza y entorna sus ojos hacia él.

"Suelen ocurrir esas cosas..." Dice con tranquilidad. "Pero la gente que no sepa valorar tu talento no te merece, Lou."

"Gracias." Responde sincero, en un tono bajo. Es el aura que les envuelve, siempre está ahí. Es tranquila y sosegada, y hace que Louis no esté a la defensiva continuamente.

"¿Eres hijo único?" Harry pregunta sin darle mucha curiosidad a su tono de voz. Louis va a tomar la seguridad que tiene en estos momentos para ser capaz de contar un poco más de su vida a Harry. Definitivamente.

"Nop," Dice. "Tengo dos hermanas... pero no hablo con ellas. No quieren." La mueca que pone, sin embargo, parece que le da a Harry la señal exacta. No pregunta más, ni entorna su rostro en pena. Simplemente acepta la información que Louis le ha dado. "¿Y tú?"

"Tengo una, ¿no te he hablado de ella?"

"No, creía que eras hijo único."

"Se llama Gemma, ella si decidió estudiar. Está fuera de Texas sacándose una carrera universitaria."

Louis realmente se sorprende con eso.

"No os he escuchado nunca hablar de ella."

"Supongo que nunca habrá salido el tema." Harry se encoge de hombros y se coloca más cerca de Louis, acomodándose también. "Todos la echamos de menos, pero nos visita regularmente y mamá habla con ella todas las semanas, así que no es como que se fuese por años y después volviera a una visita corta, ¿entiendes?"

"Sí..." Louis asiente rápidamente y luego le sonríe. "Ahora tengo curiosidad sobre ella."

"Oh, cuando la conozcas la vas a amar." Dice. "Está inmersa en el mundo de los negocios, esa es su pasión... Pero realmente ama el arte. Le encanta leer, dibujar, cantar... Es una caja de pandora..."

"Interesante."

"Lo es." Harry asegura. Sus ojos brillan cuando habla de su hermana, la debe de querer mucho. Louis siente un poco de envidia (de la buena) por él. "Volverá para las vacaciones de finales de verano y podrás conocerla. Seguro que conectáis bastante bien."

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Gemma."

"Bonito."

"Lo sé, mamá es la mejor escogiendo."

Louis no ha podido dejar de sonreír desde el inicio de la conversación. Lo cierto es que nunca pensó que mantener una conversación sobre tu vida privada con otra persona era tan fácil y sencillo. Bueno, quizá no es otra persona. Quizá funciona porque esa persona es Harry. No lo sabe. Aun así, decide seguir indagando un poco más, porque conocer a Harry es cuanto menos fascinante. No porque Harry sea la persona más interesante del mundo (aunque si Louis tiene que ser sincero, para él lo es), sino porque ellos habían adaptado esta política de no hablar de sus vidas o de sus problemas, y la están rompiendo. Y se siente bien. Terriblemente bien.

"¿Supongo que tuvisteis la opción de estudiar los dos y tú fuiste el único que la rechazó?"

"Todos aquí, en realidad." Harry se explica distendido, sin tener que repensarlo mucho. No parece estar cuidando sus palabras. Solo está ahí, relajado, hablando de cualquier cosa que Louis pregunta. Le gusta eso. "Nunca se nos ha negado nada... Por ejemplo, mi tío sí estudió. Liam lo hizo..."

"Y tú decidiste que no."

"Exacto." Dice y luego se encoge de hombros. "Ya te dije que yo no me he conformado, me gusta esta vida. ¿Me hubiese gustado estudiar? Por supuesto, pero seguiría trabajando aquí."

"Todavía tienes oportunidad de estudiar."

"Ya no me importa." Dice con sinceridad. "No lo hice en aquella época porque no quería ni podía irme. Mamá no estaba en su mejor momento. Aquí habría estado acompañada de toda la familia, claro, pero necesitaba a sus hijos. Decidí que fuese Gemma quien se marchara a estudiar y yo quedarme aquí con mi madre..."

"Eso es un gesto muy bonito de tu parte, Harry."

"Me recuerdas mucho a ella, ¿sabes? A mamá." Los ojos cariñosos de Harry se ciernen sobre él. El vaquero inspecciona todo su rostro, feliz, antes de acabar chocando con su mirada. "Vuestros ojos demuestran la misma valentía, brillan de la misma forma."

Louis sonríe, y Harry lo hace también. Aunque no se dicen nada más. La declaración de Harry parece guardar algo que por el momento ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a dejar al descubierto. Harry parece complacido con lo que ha dicho y Louis ya hace tiempo que se resignó a no insistir. Así está bien, así funciona. Uno da lo que esté dispuesto a dar, cuando se sienta cómodo, y el otro lo acepta sin titubear.

Pasan un par de horas hablando de todo un poco. A veces Louis cuenta datos curiosos sobre diferentes obras de arte, otras Harry tararea canciones acompañadas de acordes. Coinciden en muchas opiniones políticas y sociales, a pesar de que Louis se esperaba que fuera un poco más conservador. Luego terminan hablando sobre los géneros de música, lo que les lleva a una larga charla sobre el universo y la existencia de más vida en él.

En algún punto, cuando Harry duda de si la existencia de la humanidad es el experimento de algún grupo de aliens con demasiado humor, Louis susurra que tiene demasiado sueño, así que Harry le presta su hombro en silencio. Louis se acurruca contra él, mirando como el amanecer se cuela por las cortinas de la habitación, y Harry apoya su cabeza sobre la de Louis.

Harry murmura algo en un tono suave y bajo, ayudando a que Louis se quede dormido.


	10. Chapter 10

/ tw - escenas de violencia.

Louis había tenido un día realmente largo en la galería. Había pasado casi todo su turno atendiendo y guiando a grupos escolares de niños de no más de diez años, los cuales eran traviesos casi sin pretenderlo- y, claramente, él tenía que pedirles una y mil veces que no tocaran los expositores, mientras intentaba hacerles entender qué pretendía transmitir la obra. Cuando llegó a casa, un dolor estaba instalado en la parte baja de su cabeza. Dejó sus zapatos perfectamente alineados junto a la puerta y corrió a prepararse un té, mientras miraba el reloj de la cocina. Eran las seis de la tarde y si tenía suerte, Dylan no iba a aparecer hasta las diez. Eso le dejaba un margen de cuatro horas para poder relajarse y rezar porque su esposo viniera en buenos términos.

No toda su relación había sido así, y Louis quizá se refugiaba en la personalidad de la que se enamoró para seguir esperando a que esa persona volviera. Y, aunque muy en el fondo él sabía que eso probablemente nunca ocurriría, aun guardaba un pequeño rastro de esperanza. Cuando Dylan era bueno, lo era. Louis creía que merecía la pena esperar, Dylan tenía demasiados fantasmas que le atormentaban, y él era su esposo. Se suponía que debía apoyarle y cuidarle en todo. Louis solo estaba cumpliendo su rol.

Aproximadamente a las ocho, Louis puso algo de pasta a cocer, pensando en si prepararla con nata o tomate, esperando que a Dylan le gustara. La dejó en el fuego con un poco de mantequilla y caminó hacia el salón. Había algún programa reproduciéndose en la televisión y él se tumbó a medias en el sofá, víctima del cansancio, haciendo tiempo para que la comida se cociese.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, lo primero que sintió fue el dolor en su cuero cabelludo y luego un olor a quemado que inundó sus fosas nasales. Louis, aún un poco somnoliento, no pudo evitar gemir cuando su espalda tocó el suelo y el golpe retumbó en todo el apartamento. Sus huesos crujieron mientras lo tironeaban del cabello, empujándolo hacia la cocina. Cuando fue empujado violentamente contra uno de los muebles y su cabeza crujió por el golpe, él sabía que era Dylan.

"¿Qué puta mierda es esta, Louis?" Fue lo primero que roncó, aun con Louis parpadeando, intentando distinguir entre el repentino despertar, el olor a quemado y la voz que le advertía de lo que se venía. La figura de Dylan se alzaba sobre él, sus ojos llenos de rabia. Había bebido, Louis lo sabía. "¿Acaso trabajo todo el maldito día para que cuando llegue me encuentre la casa a medio arder y al inútil de mi marido tirado en el sofá?"

Louis cerró los ojos ante el inminente golpe.

"¿Y entonces el derramó sobre ti el agua hirviendo?" La psicóloga le pregunta.

Louis se había sentido terriblemente nervioso esta misma mañana, pensando que tenía su primera cita con una especialista de la cual desconocía incluso el nombre. Su consulta se hallaba lejos del pueblo y la granja de los Styles, en una de las ciudades más cercanas. Había sido difícil encontrarla, pero luego Louis se había dejado comer por el mar de gente y había recordado lo que se sentía vivir en una ciudad- esa ha sido la primera vez que Louis ha sentido que ya no echa de menos el bullicio de la urbe, y que por el contrario, la granja es su opción favorita.

Como sea, la mujer ha decidido empezar por un reconocimiento inicial, pero Louis necesita -realmente lo hace- desahogarse, y así lo ha hecho. Lisa -que así se llama la mujer- no se ha mostrado sorprendida en ningún momento por la facilidad que tiene Louis de hablar sobre su historia. Porque a Louis no le cuesta hablar de ello, en realidad. Él difícilmente saca el tema si no se lo preguntas directamente, pero cuando se trata de un psicólogo (que debe decir que le funciona muy bien para su salud mental) él es capaz de contar cada cosa sin escatimar en detalles.

No había sido fácil en un principio aceptar que necesitaba ayuda. Le había costado horrores y muchas lágrimas en su soledad, así como entender que no era culpable de todo lo que vivió. Pero a día de hoy, con todo el camino recorrido, Louis sabe que fue la mejor opción que pudo haber tomado. Un psicólogo es una ayuda necesaria cuando tu salud mental está deteriorada- y Dios sabe que él estaba al borde cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía con ello solo. Desde entonces, ha aprendido que la terapia no resta, sino que suma. Así que sí, por supuesto, a él le hacía falta de una vez comenzar de nuevo sus sesiones de terapia- y cuando ha llegado simplemente ha colapsado y ha comenzado a decir todo lo que se llevaba aguantando estos meses desde que se fue de Reino Unido.

"Sí." Louis responde finalmente, tragando un poco de saliva en el acto. Ese momento fue uno de los más duros, donde él comenzó a entender que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era normal. Que no era típico ni rutinario en una pareja que uno de ellos le creara quemaduras al otro en los muslos por el simple hecho de haberse quedado distraído haciendo la comida. A Louis le costó comenzar a asimilar estas conductas, conductas que tenía interiorizadas y llegaba a justificar.

"Fue el punto de inflexión." Lisa asume con una mirada apacible. Le ha caído bien a Louis, tanto que se alegra de haber ido. Con esos ojos azules y ese pelo oscuro, parece una persona de confiar. Es su trabajo, al final del día. Lo agradece de todas formas, porque el camino es muy duro si no tienes a un profesional a tu lado. Él lo sabe. Pero, volviendo a la consulta, Louis une sus labios en un pequeño gesto y asiente con su cabeza. "Veo mucho avance en ti, Louis."

"He trabajado mucho." Asiente. "Pero aun es difícil."

"Siempre lo es." Lisa arrulla reconfortante. "Es una carga muy difícil de llevar. Y aunque es nuestra primera consulta, estoy muy feliz de que estés logrando esto. Te felicito, Louis."

Después de la consulta y de las horas que ha pasado en el taxi, Louis se siente mentalmente exhausto. Aunque es fácil para él vomitar todos sus pensamientos y vivencias cuando está en consulta, lo cierto es que revivir todo eso se come toda su energía. Sobre todo después de haber estado un largo tiempo sin poder desahogarse o encontrar a alguien que le entienda hasta el punto de oírle hablar de ello. Así que, normalmente, se le frunce el ceño, su postura se vuelve un poco más cansada y su mente se aletarga. Son las consecuencias de luchar contra ello, Louis piensa, intentando ser positivo. Tienes que tener y soportar días así para que no tenerlos de vuelta en un futuro, está bien.

Sin embargo, cuando la granja de los Styles se encuentra frente a él, tan tranquila en mitad de la oscuridad, Louis suelta un suspiro. Se está comenzando a acostumbrar a este lugar, a sus mañanas calurosas, a reírse con Taylor bajito los viernes mientras ven un poco de telebasura, a trabajar con los cerdos y Harry, a encontrarse a Maura en los pasillos y que esta le salude con una sonrisa brillante, a las reuniones en los desayunos y a las fiestas regulares de Sunflower Village. Se está convirtiendo poco a poco en un lugar donde le gusta estar, aunque a veces sea difícil. Por eso cuando la ve todo su cuerpo se relaja, consciente de que quizás va a entrar y se va a encontrar con un Niall gracioso, que le deje jugar con Leah para olvidar un poco la pesadez del día, o con Anne y una taza de té- o simplemente con su pequeña –pero suya- habitación, donde se puede tirar a descansar.

"¿Qué me estás haciendo, Texas?" Murmura mientras niega con la cabeza, una suave sonrisa incipiente haciéndose con su rostro, mientras camina por las piedras que lo llevan hacia casa. Las luces del salón están encendidas y Louis amplía su sonrisa cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra a Taylor y a Harry tirados sobre el sofá, tranquilos.

Los primos giran su cabeza automáticamente hacia la puerta cuando la oyen de abrir (Louis tiene que apuntarse mentalmente el quejarse con Anne de que siempre esté abierta, solo por seguridad). Sus sonrisas se alzan al instante. Están contentos de verle llegar, aunque ninguno pregunta donde ha estado- ¿es otra declaración silenciosa?

Lo cierto es que no le importa, Louis no cambiaría nunca el sentimiento de saber que alguien te espera en casa con una sonrisa, o que mínimo se siente feliz por tu llegada.

"¡Lou!" Taylor canturrea dando un suave salto en el sofá, echándose hacia la izquierda- obviamente dejándole un sitio libre. "Corre, ven, te has perdido el inicio del programa."

Louis no tarda en deshacerse de sus zapatos, sin importarle realmente que se tome como una falta de respeto- aún tiene la voz de Harry en su cabeza, diciéndole que es lo menos maleducado que corre por esas tierras. Sonríe hacia este último cuando se inclina hacia la izquierda, haciéndole también un lugar. Louis deja la chaqueta en uno de los sillones y se acomoda en el hueco que le han dejado. 

"¿Desde cuándo te unes a nosotros?" Le pregunta a Harry una vez se ha sentado, inclinando su cabeza hacia él y encontrándose de frente con el verde. Harry alza sus hoyuelos graciosamente.

"Desde que me regañáis cada vez que salgo a beber los viernes."

Esa sentencia por su parte consigue arrancar una carcajada de Taylor y Louis, siendo su prima la que le responde:

"Creo que es más bien desde que nadie del pueblo quiere follar contigo en tu ranchera, primo." Su tono de voz es una burla enmascarada de broma, pero a pesar de eso Harry parece no ofenderse. Solo mantiene la sonrisa en sus labios, hoyuelo izquierdo remarcado, mientras niega con su cabeza. "Y es hora de que lo aceptes, de todos modos."

"Tómalo como quieras." Él dice.

Louis se une a la broma pocos segundos después, consciente del ambiente de humor que ha bañado el salón. Aunque aún le cuesta mucho abrirse, no cambiaría por nada estos ratitos, donde no es una persona atormentada por su pasado y nadie le señala o se compadece de él. 

Además, hay que añadirle que últimamente se está volviendo más cercano con Harry. El vaquero sigue pidiendo permiso para tocarle en situaciones de más intimidad (a pesar de que Louis se despertó sobre su hombro el otro día) y sigue siendo tan gentil como intenta (siempre y cuando no lleve dos copas de más, que es cuando se vuelve un coqueto de mierda que Louis no puede soportar). Louis lo está aceptando, igual que aceptó su cercanía a Taylor. Ha descubierto que Harry es, en realidad, muy buena persona. Y él quiere ese tipo de gente en su vida- la necesita, realmente. Louis está dejando que su amistad se forme, y quién sabe, quizá en un futuro se arrepienta de ello, pero por ahora y en lo que a él respecta, está bastante feliz con esa decisión.

"Realmente me ofende;" Louis dice, pero se corta a sí mismo al instante porque Taylor tose mientras se señala. "nos ofende" Se corrige. "que solo quieras pasar tiempo con nosotros porque tu ligue del viernes no está."

"Oh, vamos," Harry responde casi instantáneamente mientras se acomoda más contra el sofá, alzando sus piernas para recogerlas. Sus muslos están chocando contra los de Louis, que por su parte está más inclinado hacia el calor de Tay- pero la cercanía siempre está ahí. Siempre. Es casi inevitable. "sois mejor compañía, si eso os hace sentir bien."

"No, no especialmente." Taylor se ríe. "Pero Kyra está a punto de serle infiel a su novio con ese chico coreano tan guapo," Dice mientras señala la TV con el mando en la mano. "así que aceptaré tus palabras solo por eso."

Han pasado un par de horas desde que Louis llegó a casa. Taylor ya se ha ido a la cama y, no para su sorpresa, Harry y él se encuentran bebiendo té, con una de las reposiciones de Breaking Bad de fondo. Están hablando de todo y de nada. Ahora que Louis se siente un poco más cómodo dejándose conocer y desde la última vez donde tuvieron conversaciones que iban más allá de discusiones o sobre el trabajo, las cosas están fluyendo bien. No sabe si Harry se siente igual, pero Louis quiere creer que sí. Al final, y aunque Louis le cueste, tiene que admitir que el vaquero y él conectan bastante bien. Son igual de buenos discutiendo que siendo amistosos, funcionan perfectamente en las dos dinámicas. Louis da gracias a que últimamente se mueven más por la última, porque le gusta este Harry.

"Por cierto," Harry dice sacándolo de sus pensamientos, en algún punto de su conversación sobre los tipos de comida que prefieren. "mamá quería hablar contigo. Esta mañana después de irte me ha pedido que te diga que te pases por su habitación más tarde."

"Oh, Dios..." Louis niega con su cabeza. "¿Y te acuerdas ahora?"

"En mi defensa he de decir que no ha sido mi culpa." Harry carcajea a su lado, está tirado sobre el sofá, bastante cómodo. "Eres tú el que ha empezado hablando de animales y me has líado..."

"Bueno," Louis mira su taza de té, viendo que ya casi se acaba. "Me termino el té y subo, ¿bien?"

"Bien..." Harry asiente. "Y otra cosa que te quería comentar..."

"Hoy estás hablador."

El vaquero ser ríe, moviendo su hoyuelo.

"Siempre lo estoy." Dice mientras se encoge de hombros. "De todas formas, quería contártelo por si nadie lo había hecho todavía: Todos los años, a final de verano, hacemos un viaje al cañón que hay un par de pueblos más allá."

"Para el fin de verano aun quedan como dos meses, ¿no?"

"Sip," Harry canturrea. "pero es para ir poniéndote en materia. El viaje suele durar un par de días, y nos alojamos en un hotel que hay cerca. Eran amigos de mi padre, así que la estancia nos sale gratis."

"Suertudo."

Harry ríe ante esto último, pero antes de hacer algún comentario sarcástico decide apoyar su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, inclinándose más hacia Louis para poder mirarle a los ojos. Repentinamente, estos dejan de brillan. Parece más serio, aunque intente seguir sonando amable.

"Allí tiramos las cenizas de mi padre." Musita.

Louis traga saliva. Es la primera vez que Harry le ha hablado tan directamente sobre la muerte de su padre (la cual conoció, realmente, por Taylor). No quiere mostrarse sorprendido, porque no sería justo. En su lugar, entorna sus ojos con complicidad y empatía, intentando trasmitirle a Harry la misma paz que él le da cada vez que Louis se ve capaz de hablar de sus sentimientos o sus problemas. Harry lo capta, no hace falta que Louis diga nada.

"Es difícil, ya sabes." Continúa con cautela, sus mejillas hundiéndose por los mordisquitos internos que el vaquero le está dando, signo de su nerviosismo. "Le insisto una y otra vez a mi madre que no es necesario. Yo no quiero ir, pero... Ella lo ve como una forma de sanar y cerrar etapas."

Louis no conoce la realidad de la familia Styles, más allá de lo que le han contado estos meses- porque, aunque él sea un poco curioso, no se siente en la posición de preguntar. Ni siquiera se hace una idea de cómo sería la relación de sus padres o cómo Harry vivió toda su vida hasta que él llegó. Erróneamente, Louis solo ubica a Harry desde que lo conoció, obviando que no empezó a vivir cuando Louis tuvo constancia de su existencia, que Harry tiene una infancia, tiene problemas y tiene una historia.

Con el paso del tiempo, Louis está aprendiendo a no ahogarse tanto en su propio vaso de agua y ha comenzado a aceptar que no es el único que tiene problemas personales difíciles de sobrellevar, lo que le está haciendo más empático con su alrededor- y en especial con Harry.

Le gusta, está bien. Está aprendiendo y creciendo mientras trata de sanarse. Eso nunca va a ser algo negativo.

"Entiendo." Dice sin indagar más, dejando que Harry le cuente lo que le quiera contar.

"Ahora eres parte de la familia." Harry confirma. No hay dudas en su voz, ni tampoco se está burlando. Está siendo totalmente sincero, lo que le pilla a Louis un poco desprevenido- sin embargo, eso se siente bien. Ya sabes, que tengas un sentimiento por alguien y que te lo devuelvan positivamente. "Eso significa que tú también vienes."

Obviando toda conversación previa, quizás consciente de que Harry no va a hablar más de ese tema, Louis alza su ceja mientras lo mira con una falsa sorpresa.

"¿Me estás técnicamente obligando a ir?"

Su tono de voz consigue arrancarle una sonrisa a Harry.

Sí, Louis piensa, eso me gusta más.

Un poco más tarde, cuando Harry deja a Louis escapar de sus garras, de la televisión y del té, Louis corretea a través de las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso. En su habitación deja sus deportivas y su chaqueta, y luego se adentra de nuevo en el pasillo. La habitación de Taylor está cerrada y Louis camina tranquilo hacia la que cree es la habitación de Anne. Hay una tenue luz colándose a través de la rejilla inferior y piensa si en algún momento está molestando cuando da dos suaves golpes. No obstante, la dulce voz de la mujer suena poco después, invitándole a entrar.

Ella está sentada sobre su cama. Lo que lleva es definitivamente un pijama- lo más cerca que ha estado Louis de verla desarreglada, si es que se le puede llamar así porque esa mujer es bella de cualquier forma. Tiene una sonrisa dulce colocada en sus labios y golpea con tranquilidad un lado de la cama, pidiéndole a Louis silenciosamente que se siente a su lado.

Así como Anne le pide, él lo hace.

"Harry me dijo que querías hablar conmigo." Él dice en un tono bajito, quizá por el aura que proporciona la suave luz de la lámpara que reposa en la mesita de noche. Anne asiente y deja su libro de lado, confirmando las palabras de su hijo. "Espero no molestarte."

"Oh, no, cariño, no lo haces." Ella dice dulcemente, girándose para poder verle de frente. Recoge sus manos con cuidado y le sonríe. "Estás helado, quizá deberías abrigarte."

"He estado bebiendo té y estoy bien." Dice. "No te preocupes por eso."

Aunque Anne quiere alegar algo más y preocuparse por él, prefiere no decir nada e ir directa al grano.

"Quería hablar contigo porque quiero serte sincera." Su voz es cautelosa y avanza con cuidado, aunque Louis no se siente ni remotamente amenazado. Es Anne Styles. Esta mujer no ha hecho por él más que cosas buenas desde que llegó- nunca podría hacerle sentir mal por lo que sea que vaya a decir. "Pero primero, ¿qué tal ha ido tu día? La cita..." Anne para por unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar. Se ve tan insegura al tantear ese terreno, que Louis tiene ganas de abrazarla. "La cita en la consulta, ¿todo bien?"

La mirada que le da es tan significativa que un pequeño escalofrío cruza por su espina dorsal. Aunque en lugar de hacerlo mostrar, Louis se recompone en silencio, entendiendo todo. No va a decirlo directamente, igual que Anne tampoco parece por la labor.

Pero se han entendido sin necesitar más que un par de palabras.

"Oh, Anne..." Louis suspira. "Sí," Dice. "todo bien. Muy bien." Le estira una sonrisa, intentando que ella no se sienta mal. Louis la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que es el tipo de persona que no se inmiscuye en tu vida ni invade tu privacidad. Si ella dejó esa tarjeta ahí, no fue más que para ayudarle. Louis nunca se sentiría humillado ni se enfadaría porque alguien quisiera tenderle una mano- no si esa persona es Anne. "Muchas gracias."

Los ojos de Anne brillan sobre la suave luz, y Louis sabe que ella no tiene ni idea de por qué necesitaba esa tarjeta, pero lo hizo de todos modos- lo que le hace más fascinante a sus ojos, si tiene que admitir.

"Eres de nuestra familia, Louis." Ella dice con cariño, siendo totalmente sincera. "Texas ya es parte de ti desde que aprendiste en un par de semanas a cómo lidiar con cada animal de esta granja... Incluido mi hijo." La broma es hecha con la intención de suavizar el ambiente y vaya que lo consigue, arrastrando una carcajada de los labios de Louis. Mañana le dirá algo parecido a Harry, solo para hacerle rabiar. Lo apunta mentalmente y luego se deja cautivar de nuevo por la suave voz de Anne. "Te has hecho tu hueco y estoy realmente feliz de que Marie te empujara hacia aquí."

Louis recuerda sus primeros días de hace dos meses, cuando se vistió con unas deportivas blancas (bueno, eso sí lo sigue haciendo) y creía que una gallina sería capaz de comérselo. Aún le queda mucha práctica, aún no se ha habituado al pueblo, a la granja o totalmente a sus costumbres. Él sigue siendo un poco difícil cuando se trata del trabajo de campo, sigue teniendo su acento inglés intacto que baña a veces con un poco de egocentrismo, todavía es coqueto y le gusta vestirse bien... El viejo Louis aún no ha desaparecido del todo, pero el olor de la comida que hacen los padres de Niall cada sábado, sus descansos con Taylor junto al campo de girasoles, el afán de Harry por molestarle o el atardecer que baña la granja cada tarde ya son familiares. 

Todo esto también se está volviendo parte de él.

"Me alegra que ella lo hiciera." Se sincera. "Al principio pensé que no encajaría, a día de hoy tengo mis problemas para ello," ambos ríen. "pero me encanta estar aquí y me encanta tu familia. Así que gracias por permitirme descubrir esto."

"Nunca me digas gracias." Ella le pide, tan cálida y afectiva como siempre. "No sé si alguna vez lo has escuchado, pero dicen que el atardecer de Texas puede curar cualquier corazón roto."

Hay una sonrisa que se extiende por todo el rostro de Louis, antes de decir:

"Sí... Sí lo he escuchado." 

"Que nunca te de vergüenza pedir ayudar si la necesitas, ¿sí?" Continúa cercana, chocando su hombro con el de él. "Cualquier cosa que sea por lo que estás pasando, no tienes que hacerlo solo. Tienes a Marie y nos tienes a nosotros. A Tay, a Harry... Gente que te aprecia y necesita que estés bien."

Tomándose eso último como una promesa silenciosa, Louis asiente.

De todas formas, él no preferiría estar en ningún otro lugar. 


	11. Chapter 11

Es viernes. Ha pasado una semana desde que tuvo esa conversación con Anne.

Sin embargo, no ha tenido tiempo de pensar en ello.

Después de una mañana agitada donde ha trabajado codo a codo con Liam y ha tenido una cita con su psicóloga, el atardecer está comenzando a cubrir Texas. 

Louis se encuentra tirado sobre su cama, descansando después del duro día. No es tan el desgaste físico sino más bien el emocional, el estar cansado físicamente le impide luchar contra su mente- y luego de recordar todos esos sucesos para nada agradables, le cuesta mucho más centrarse en pensar positivamente y poder estar cómodo. Así que, ahí está. Se ha dado una buena ducha y se ha puesto la ropa más cómoda posible. Él sabe que probablemente Taylor aparecerá en media hora pidiéndole que baje a cenar, luego tomarán una taza de té y verán ese reality que está a punto de finalizar. 

Pero, y para su sorpresa, Taylor llega a su habitación en el tiempo dicho, pero no va de pijama. Tiene un vestido cómodo cayendo sobre sus hombros, pompeando en el final de sus rodillas. Es rosa, con detalles de flores naranja y resalta su rubio. Está verdaderamente preciosa en él- aunque ya sabes, Louis la encuentra hermosa incluso con sus jeans rasgados y esas camisetas anchas tan usuales en ella. Ajena a los pensamientos de Louis, Taylor asoma la cabeza a través de la puerta y le da una sonrisa ladeada.

"¿Qué haces en la cama?" Dice automáticamente, tirándose a sí misma hacia dentro. Empuja la puerta tras ella para cerrarla y a pesar de llevar un vestido que se podría arrugar fácilmente, se tumba junto a él en la cama. 

"¿Qué?" Louis frunce su ceño. "Es noche de viernes, ya sabes lo que significa."

"Oh, no, amigo," Ella ríe, su cabello está extendido a lo largo de toda la almohada de Louis. Tiene una mano apoyada bajo su mejilla y parece verdaderamente emocionada. "no esta noche."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Vuelve a preguntar. "Lo siento, Tay, pero no te estoy siguiendo."

"¡Hoy salimos!"

Louis intenta negarse miles de veces, pero es Taylor y es imposible. Ella es terca y cabezona y lo empuja de su lugar para ir hacia el armario y ayudarle a decidir qué ponerse. Louis pregunta por el cambio de planes repentino, pero ella solo le dice que está bien cambiar de aires de vez en cuando y luego insiste en ayudarle a elegir outfit. Louis termina dejándose hacer. 

Media hora después, y aunque Louis se ha quejado de que seguramente haga calor al lugar dónde van, se encuentra encajado en una camiseta negra con cuello de tortuga. Jean negros, deportivas negra y también una especie de chaqueta de cuero negra. Su cabello cae sobre su frente y él se mira en el espejo dos veces antes de girarse a su amiga.

"Voy a morirme de calor." Arrulla. "Y encima voy vestido totalmente de negro, nada combina."

"Estás guapísimo, Lou," Ella susurra mientras acomoda un pequeño mechón de flequillo rebelde y le sonríe. "confía en mí. El negro resalta todas tus facciones."

"¿No debería llevar algo más cómodo?" Pregunta. "No estamos yendo a una fiesta en el Palace."

"Lo sé, ¿cierto?" Taylor carcajea y agarra su brazo, para hacer el camino hacia abajo. "pero luego a la vuelta seguramente haga frío y tienes riesgo de enfermar."

"Soy de Reino Unido, por si lo olvidas." Louis niega con su cabeza mientras bajan las escaleras. "¿Dónde está tu abrigo, sin embargo?"

"Ahora lo tomo."

"¿Quién viene?"

"Harry, Liam... No sé si Niall y Liz se han decidido."

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Oh, cielos, deja de cuestionártelo todo por un segundo." Taylor vira sus ojos hacia arriba, volviendo a ser la mujer con carácter que Louis adora. Luego se gira hacia él, frente a frente, junto a la puerta, mientras recoge su propio abrigo del perchero. "Vamos a ir al pueblo, al bar donde solían ir Niall y Harry, es el único que está abierto hasta tarde, así que... Y no te preocupes, el ambiente es bueno."

"Vale..."

Ella asevera su rostro.

"Si necesitas irte de ahí, por lo más mínimo, solo tienes que avisarme." Sus ojos no muestran ya la falsa molestia de antes, en su lugar se han vuelto cariñosos. "Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé."

"Bien," Ella sonríe finalmente, mientras toma su mano y la aprieta. "vamos."

A pesar de que no tienen coche y los insultos que Taylor profiere hacia sus primos por haber salido corriendo mientras le aseguraban que se veían allí, el camino se hace extrañamente corto. Hay un poco de brisa corriendo, la tan típica de la medianoche de Texas. Taylor se apega un poco más contra él durante todo el camino por la carretera, pero parece tan segura que Louis no tiene miedo ni por un segundo. Las luces del pueblo se hacen más tenues a medida que se acercan y finalmente las voces y la música llenan toda la calle principal. A pesar de ser un pueblo bastante lejano al bullicio de la urbe, los jóvenes están muy presentes y se nota, así como la manera en la que tienen los habitantes en pasar el tiempo libre. Hay chicos y chicas repartidos por todas las zonas de la plaza principal, tirados o riendo. Al final de la calle está el mencionado bar y parece estar bastante lleno. 

Taylor aplaude feliz cuando lo ve.

"No sabes lo que necesito una cerveza."

"Fuiste tú quién hace poco le dio todo un discurso sobre ello a Harry..."

"Lo que yo le diga a mi primo no me lo aplico a mí," Ella responde mientras se abren paso a través del atestado bar. "para él quiero lo mejor."

Louis se muerde el labio y no dice nada más.

Taylor reconoce a sus primos al fondo del bar y caminan hacia ellos rápidamente. Finalmente, parece que Niall y Liz sí que se han unido. Están los cuatros sentados alrededor de la mesa cuando Taylor y Louis se hacen presentes. Hay muchos saludos y abrazos de aquí para allá- como si no se hubiesen visto en la casa hace unas horas. No importa, sin embargo, Louis está bien con la familiaridad. Se sienta junto a Taylor con una sonrisa y su mirada se dirige hacia el frente, encontrándose con Harry y sus ojos verdes, que lo miran fijamente.

Está guapo. Bueno, es guapo. Es Harry, en resumidas cuentas. Lleva el cabello rizado cayendo a los lados de su rostro, un rizo escapándose travieso a través de su frente. Una camiseta está abierta –como siempre- mostrando los tatuajes de su pecho. No lleva sombrero, lo que hace que su rostro sea más apreciable. 

Louis alza una sonrisa y recibe otra en respuesta.

"¿Cuánto vas a tardar en llamarme encanto?" Louis pregunta con gracia sobre las demás voces- Taylor pidiendo sus bebidas, Liz y Liam hablando sobre algo mientras Niall hace acotes.

Harry muestra su hoyuelo y mira la cerveza que hay entre sus manos. Está risueño y probablemente ya haya tomado más de dos.

"Creo que..." Harry hace un gesto como si estuviese pensando y luego vuelca de nuevo su mirada sobre él. Parece que no hay nadie más en el bar que ellos dos, o al menos así lo siente Louis. Es extraño. "Dos más. Dame solo dos más y comenzarás a tener que aguantarme, Tomlinson."

Louis asiente con una carcajada.

"Y por si te lo preguntas," Harry arrastra feliz. "esa ropa te queda verdaderamente bien."

"Está bien." Louis dice mientras niega con su cabeza, incrementando la burbuja de humor que les ha envuelto. "Definitivamente me alejaré cuando vea que has tomado una más."

Harry se muerde la mejilla y sonríe, mostrando sus dientes a medias.

"Nadie te ha dicho que debas hacerlo."

Louis sabe lo asquerosamente coqueto que se vuelve Harry en estas situaciones y lo muy nervioso que lo hace sentir, así que decide simplemente ignorar las miradas y palabras de más que Harry quiera tener. Está invirtiendo en su propia salud mental, así que no lo culpes. Sin embargo, se le hace un poco difícil si tomamos en cuenta que Harry se dedica casi toda la noche a hacerse notar frente a él. Se ríe de algunas cosas, le pregunta otras e intenta arrancarle una sonrisa con chistes sobre su cabello. Y Louis simplemente se rinde. Es demasiado difícil no dejarse hacer por este hombre. No puede.

Una hora más tarde, Louis lleva más de tres cervezas y Harry ya se habrá acabado un barril entero. Lo sabe porque empieza con ese estúpido apodo y todos alrededor le ríen las gracias y chistes. Es un buen ambiente, rodeado de todas estas personas que sienten cariño por él y con los que convive día a día. Todos se ríen y conversan sin cuidado.

Tay choca su rodilla contra la de Louis en algún punto, inclinando su cabeza para sonreírle.

"¿Todo bien?"

Louis mira a Liz, quién está escondido una risa bajo su mano, producto de algo que Liam le ha dicho. Niall asiente hacia Harry con otra sonrisa instalada en sus labios, mientras Harry está apoyado contra la silla, su brazo descansando en el respaldo, tan desentendido y cómodo como siempre. Y luego vuelve sus ojos a Taylor, encontrándose con su azul, su suave y dulce rostro, y notando lo preocupada que está por si él se encuentra comodo.

"Sí," Louis susurra. "todo bien, amor."

Su amiga sonríe ante el apodo, quizás feliz de que Louis poco a poco se esté consiguiendo hacer a todo esto y luego asiente con su cabeza, apretando su rodilla por debajo de la mesa en señal de respuesta. Después de una mirada más, Taylor vuelve a la conversación.

Louis podría estar en Texas todo el tiempo necesario... Sí, él podría. Definitivamente.

El alcohol hace hecho mella en su organismo prontamente. Las luces se han intensificado, así como el sonido. Todo se le hace mucho más gracioso de lo que es, se ríe más y su mente no es capaz de retener un pensamiento único por más de treinta segundos.

Se encuentra pegado al costado de alguien mientras caminan hacia el pequeño aparcamiento que hay tras la taberna. Louis reconoce el olor de la persona a su lado como Liz... O Niall. Cualquiera de los dos. 

No le importa estar tan borracho cuando escucha a Harry hacer un comentario gracioso tras ellos que le hace reír.

Luego todos se encuentran en círculo cuando se dan cuenta de que la ranchera ni siquiera tiene todos los asientos puestos. 

"Que decida el conductor sobrio." Taylor dice.

Liz asiente con su cabeza.

"Chicos," Louis alza. "solo falta un asiento. Yo puedo sentarme en la parte de atrás, en el maletero. Está bien."

"Oh, no," Liz niega con su cabeza, quizá mirando a Niall quién está a su lado. Parece igual de borracho que Louis. "da igual, levantaré esos asientos."

"Simplemente que Louis se siente sobre mí o sobre Taylor, o lo que sea." Harry arrulla, consiguiendo la mirada de todos. "Taylor no se ve lo bastante bien como para aguantar más tiempo de pie..."

"Hey..." Taylor se queja a su lado, una sonrisa brotando. Harry tiene razón, dentro de lo poco que Louis puede razonar, Taylor no se ve en condiciones. De hecho, parece estar cerca del vómito.

"No deberías beber tanto." Louis dice en respuesta, ignorando las primeras palabras de Harry y mirando a su vida.

Taylor deja ir una carcajada mientras se tira contra él, en un abrazo un poco deshecho.

"Oh, no..." Ella exclama. "¡Te estás convirtiendo en mí!"

Louis ríe contra su amiga y luego niega con la cabeza.

"Vamos, anda..."

La ayuda a colocarse en el asiento del copiloto y luego deja que los demás chicos tomen sus lugares. Finalmente, él se encuentra frente a Harry. Tiene la puerta abierta para que pueda sentarse sobre sus piernas en el lado derecho, tras el conductor. Louis no repara en esto hasta que va a suceder. 

Está borracho, su cabeza da vueltas, probablemente en otro momento él lo pensaría más a fondo y sentiría pánico, algunos recuerdos llenarían su mente y entonces estaría lleno de ansiedad, pero... Es Harry, ¿qué más da?

Harry lo recibe con una sonrisa, no obstante. No hay dudas en su rostro cuando Louis toma lugar y con cuidado se sienta sobre sus rodillas- intentando que no ocurra lo obvio.

El toque y el calor es tan instantáneo que el estómago de Louis da un vuelco, aunque nadie repara en ello. Todos están bastante inmersos recordando cosas de la noche como para darse cuenta del nerviosismo que aflora en Louis.

La respiración de Harry está dando contra su cuello, pausada, probablemente aligerada por el alcohol. Louis no quiere mirar atrás mientras el coche se pone en marcha, así que se afianza en el respaldo del conductor, esperanzado en no ir más allá de las rodillas de Harry.

El coche da un par de botes cuando atraviesa las piedras del aparcamiento improvisado y una vez está en carretera se estabiliza.

Louis sabe que el camino hacia la granja es corto y no toma más de veinte minutos, pero se hace extrañamente eterno.

Aún tiene el aliento de Harry sobre él, cuando nota como una mano toquetea su cintura y luego se mueve hasta su barriga. En un rápido movimiento, Harry lo ha empujado contra él y la espalda de Louis está descansando contra su pecho. Louis abre sus ojos, aunque sabe que nadie más puede verle.

Y luego, Harry susurra en su oído.

Es calmado y es suave, electrifica su piel y a la vez la calma. Es extrañamente cómodo. Es raro viniendo de Harry, pero ahí está.

Metido en esa ranchera que habrá visto a Harry tener sexo más de cincuenta veces, borracho, deshecho en el regazo del vaquero, mientras los demás parecen ajenos a lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo.

"Así estarás más seguro, encanto."

Louis traga saliva, pero no dice nada. Deja que Harry aún mantenga el brazo contra su estómago, ignorando que este está lleno de cosquillas. 

Se deja hacer por los veinte minutos que dura el trayecto.

Si eso está bien o está mal, lo cierto es que no le importa.

Cuando llegan a la granja, todos corretean a través del camino de piedra para poder llegar a casa. Liam sugiere tomar algo caliente en el salón y todos parecen felices con la decisión. Harry y Louis no han compartido palabras desde que el vaquero le susurrara y Louis se ha tomado el tiempo de mantenerse cerca de Taylor mientras caminan, demasiado confuso todavía para poder ponerle un nombre a lo que ha pasado.

Si Louis no fuese Louis y Harry no fuese Harry, esto sería una situación totalmente diferente. Si Louis fuese un chico normal con una vida normal y no cargara con todos los traumas que lleva a las espaldas, probablemente sería un coqueteo inocente en una noche de borrachera. Pero Louis sabe cómo es Harry, sabe que es el tipo de persona que cuando más lúcido ha estado, siempre le ha pedido permiso para un roce íntimo. Louis sabe que Harry no sería tan descuidado de hacer algo así si no estuviese borracho... O si no sintiese que podía hacerlo. Y Harry lo sabe, también. Harry probablemente sabe que a Louis ni siquiera le ha molestado tanto como para pensarlo dos veces.

Louis intenta mandar el revoltijo de emociones y pensamientos lejos mientras acepta el café que Liam pone frente a él- luego, lo ve alejarse de la cocina.

"¿Qué pasa, Lou?" Taylor murmura a su lado, los dos sentados en la mesa mientras los demás debaten en el salón acerca de una noticia del canal 24h. "Has estado muy callado desde que salimos del bar."

"Oh." Louis parpadea ahora, consciente de ello. Estira una sonrisa no muy natural hacia ella, que alza una ceja. "No ha pasado nada, solo estoy un poco borracho."

"Vamos..." Tay se ríe, el café parece estar haciendo mella en ella. "¿Crees que no he visto lo del coche?"

Louis muerde su labio. 

¿Por qué creía que podía mentir a Taylor- la persona que, probablemente, mejor lo conoce en todo Texas?

"Si crees que ha sido por eso, estás equivocada." 

"No pasa nada, lo sabes, ¿cierto?" Su mirada se vuelve más tranquila sobre él. Está calmada y su tono casi es paternalista. La Taylor sobreprotectora a veces da miedo, pero Louis se repite las palabras de su psicóloga- está bien que alguien se preocupe, te lo mereces, no es nada. "Está bien, si es lo que quieres."

"Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena." Louis canturrea con gracia, riendo mientras niega con su cabeza. "Mañana probablemente me dirás que le pida matrimonio..."

"Bueno," Ella se encoge de hombros ante sus palabras. "sabes a lo que me refiero cuando te digo que no pasa nada si es lo que quieres. No tienes que cerrarte en banda, aquí estás seguro."

Louis va a decirle algo a Taylor, va a pregonarla por creer que existe la mínima posibilidad de Louis sintiendo algo por Harry.

Porque no existe...

¿Cierto?

No puede ser.

Pero entonces, Liam asoma su cabeza y les regaña por alejarse.

Sin embargo, a Tay le da tiempo a darse media vuelta para decirle algo antes de salir.

"Hoy te he dicho que quiero lo mejor para Harry," Su voz es apenas un susurro. "Así como lo quiero para él, también lo quiero para ti."

"Lo sé," Louis le responde con una sonrisa real. "lo sé y por eso eres una de las mejores amigas que tengo."

Eso arranca una sonrisa de sus labios y luego ambos se funden en un abrazo.

"Espera ser la única mejor amiga."

"Oh, no te sientas celosa," Louis se ríe contra su hombro. "sabes que lo de una de las mejores es solo una formalidad. Por supuesto que eres la mejor."

Después de esa conversación que ha dejado a Louis más confuso de lo que estaba antes, los chicos empiezan a abandonar el salón y dar por concluida la fiesta. Liz y Niall son los primeros que se van, alegando que deben madrugar para ir a por su hija a casa de Maura por la mañana. Luego les sigue Liam, a quien esa última cerveza le ha sentado más mal de lo que debería. Son Harry, Taylor y él por un rato, en sus habituales conversaciones llenas de risas y luego la chica le guiña un ojo a Louis y se despide.

Y finalmente, solo son Harry y él.

Louis se ha quedado demasiado tiempo pensando en las palabras de Taylor, viendo el perfil de Harry- quien tampoco dice ni una palabra, bastante interesado en lo que sea que la televisión está mostrando.

La idea de que a Louis le esté pasando algo con Harry es simplemente abrumadora.

Le aterra y asombra a partes iguales porque, vamos, no es un secreto de Estado que él no está listo para pensar en esas cosas. No puede después de todo lo que está ocurriendo en su pequeña cabeza. No se siente preparado para ello, no cuando no puede abrirse completamente ni ser sincero sin que tenga estos ataques que le dan cuando los recuerdos vuelven. 

Apostar por Louis sería un completo desastre.

Louis no lo vale tanto y, además, no está hecho para las relaciones.

Oh...

No.

Louis está usando esa palabra con Harry.

"¿Mmm?" La voz del susodicho resuena en sus oídos, haciéndole pestañear y salir de la ensoñación en la que estaba hace unos segundos. "Estás pensando demasiado mientras me miras fijamente, ¿pasa algo?"

"Yo-" Louis intenta vocalizar. "Es solo que..."

Harry frunce su ceño hacia él cuando ve que le están costando las palabras.

"Estás pensando en lo de..." Harry suspira y se queda callado por unos segundos. "Lo siento, Louis. No quería hacerte sentir incómodo. Cuando bebo me convierto en un sinvergüenza y ahora lúcido me apena..."

"No es eso, Harry." Louis le corta rápido, mostrando con su mirada que dice la verdad. "No tuve ningún problema ni me he sentido incómodo con... Bueno, con eso."

"Oh."

El rostro de sorpresa de Harry se hace presente. Louis no se lo esperaba, sin embargo, pensó que estaría seguro y consciente de sus acciones. Pero él mismo lo ha dicho, está más lúcido y menos borracho, lo que se traduce a Harry siendo más cuidadoso y tratándole como si fuese de cristal.

"Sí..." Es todo lo que consigue responder.

"Bien, bien..." Harry murmura poco después, arrancando una sonrisa- quizá está contento con la respuesta de Louis. "Lo tendré en cuenta."

Louis no puede evitar carcajear después de sus palabras, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y simplemente mirándole.

"Me parece correcto."

Se miran por una cantidad mínima de segundos antes de que Harry devuelva su vista a la televisión.

"Ahora que ya hemos hablado lo que teníamos que hablar, ¿qué te parece ver una reposición de nuestra serie?"

"Ese nuestra suena genial." Halaga sin decir mucho más, consiguiendo que Harry asienta aprobando sus palabras. "¿Hago té?"

"Hazlo," Harry canturrea. "yo traigo la manta."

Louis acepta mientras le ve levantarse, una sonrisa mantenida en sus labios.

Él no puede estar sintiendo algo por este hombre.

Es una locura.

"Una locura..." Louis murmura mientras se aleja a la cocina para hacer el té- autoconvenciéndose de que es normal que, a pesar de su cansancio, él elija estar con Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Algo ha cambiado - Louis ha dicho esto demasiadas veces en poco tiempo, ¿cierto?

Louis no puede saber si para bien, para mal o para mejor. No lo sabe – le encantaría hacerlo, sin embargo. Pero sabe que todo es diferente desde el acercamiento que Harry y él tuvieron en el coche el viernes pasado.

Ahora Harry actúa más reservado, le mira más y le sonríe. Cuando tienen que trabajar juntos está más atento que de costumbre, e incluso sus ojos se clavan en él durante el desayuno y le regaña si no se termina el té que Anne hace todas las mañanas para él. Taylor se suele reír de su primo y alzar sus cejas sugerentemente hacia Louis. El Harry que bromea y se ríe de él sigue ahí, ese no se va a ir nunca, pero ahora es ligeramente diferente. Louis ni siquiera va a ocultar lo feliz que está de recibir ese tipo de atención. Se deja hacer como siempre hace cuando se trata de Harry y a veces llega a sonrojarse.

Sea lo que sea, prefiere mil veces pasar todas las noches en el sofá con Harry bebiendo té y viendo su serie antes que estar discutiendo como antes.

Ese es el pensamiento que le persigue durante toda la conversación que tiene con el agente de policía que está tras ese teléfono Nokia antiguo.

Ha recibido la llamada a las seis de la mañana y ha fruncido el ceño cuando ha notado el móvil vibrando en su bolsillo. Se ha disculpado con la familia diciéndoles que tenía que ir al servicio y allí se ha encerrado.

El agente se ha presentado como Brook, le ha contado que él está a cargo del caso, le ha hablado sobre la participación de Marie y le ha hecho un pequeño resumen de lo que ha estado pasando.

"Lo hemos intentando todo, pero no hemos podido evitar que las noticias de tu desaparición se esparzan. Hemos dicho que estábamos investigándolo y ahora la gente está llamada por el misterio." Se ha lamentado el tal Brook. "No podemos hacer nada contra eso porque Dylan sigue desaparecido..."

"Lo entiendo, está bien." Louis ha arrullado. "Prefiero eso."

"Te sugiero que lo cuentes donde te estás quedando..." Él dice. "No solo porque tarde o temprano la noticia va a llegar a los Estados Unidos, sino porque también nos vendría bien tener un contacto allí... En el caso de que pasara algo, ya sabes."

Su voz no suena muy convencida con lo último, pero Louis se queda con la primera frase.

¿Contarlo?

¿Así de fácil?

"Yo..." Louis casi se atraganta en su susurro. "No sé si..."

"Está bien, tómate tu tiempo." Brook lo reconforta. El ajetreo de un despacho se puede escuchar por atrás. "Solo estoy diciéndolo por tu seguridad. La policía del pueblo en el que te estás quedando y la de los alrededores ya está informada, por si algo ocurriese."

"Bien... supongo que tendré que contarlo."

"Piensa que es por ti, no por nada más."

Están un rato hablando, pero no consigue convencer a Louis de sí de verdad debería contarlo.

Sabe que solo hay una persona que le puede ayudar.

"Hey," Taylor lo llama desde su lugar. Están cerca del campo de girasoles porque hoy tienen trabajo juntos. "llevas actuando raro desde esta mañana... ¿hay algo mal?"

Louis hace una mueca ante la palabra y deja caer sus hombros. ¿Puede mentirle a Taylor? No. Es difícil decirlo todo de golpe, pero no puede. Sin embargo, suelta lo que tiene en las manos y se apoya en la barra de madera. Taylor capta al segundo y se mueve hacia él.

"No lo sé." Louis murmura una vez la presencia de su amiga se ha hecho más cercana y sus ojos caen sobre la tierra. "Creo que sí."

"Oh, Lou..." Taylor suspira y pasa su mano por el hombro de Louis, reconfortándole con cariño. "¿Quieres hablar?"

"Debería." Louis le dice en contraparte con una pesadez palpable. "¿No estás harta de que tenga tantos secretos?"

Después de decir eso, él levanta la mirada para encontrarse con el azul de Taylor. Ella solo niega rápidamente, un ceño fruncido haciéndose con todo su rostro. No parece estar de acuerdo con sus palabras.

"¿Por qué lo estaría?" Responde. "Me importas tú, el tú de ahora. A menos que seas un asesino en serio, me da totalmente igual..."

"Pero..."

"Lo digo en serio." Taylor asevera con esa seriedad que le caracteriza cuando se trata de hablar sobre los problemas/inseguridades de Louis. Ella siempre toma el asunto lo bastante en serio como para que Louis de verdad crea sus palabras. "Yo también tengo mis cosas y problemas, y hay cosas que no cuento. Todos lo hacemos. Llevas un mes y medio aquí... Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres una buena persona."

Ante las palabras de su amiga Louis no puede evitar temblar un poco. Su mirada se pierde de nuevo en el suelo y las lágrimas parecen amenazar con comenzar a salir. Taylor no entiende muy bien lo que está pasando, pero ahí está- junto a él, ayudándole.

"Es que... hay algo, Taylor." Louis confiesa en un hilo de voz, deshaciéndose un poco más y obligando a Taylor a apretar su agarre. "Hay algo que no os he contado."

La chica, sin embargo, no parece sorprendida. Todavía traga saliva y respira un poco antes de hablar, pero no hay ningún gesto que significa asombro.

"Yo creo que todos nos hacemos una idea." Taylor le dice. "Quiero decir, no sobre lo que ocurra, sino que estás aquí por algo."

Louis levanta rápidamente su cabeza hacia ella y frunce el ceño.

"Nadie viene a este pueblo por gusto propio." Ella explica con un tono suave, cuidadosa de lo que sea que le pueda causar a Louis esa declaración. "Los extranjeros que vienen tienen motivos para irse de dónde sea que se hayan marchado. Así que... Sí, supongo que todos nos imaginamos que estás aquí porque necesitabas un nuevo ambiente. Lo que sea que te haya empujado, eso es tu historia y tú decides qué hacer con ella."

Louis debería sentirse amenazado o humillado, o quizás triste porque no hay nada que pueda hacer por ocultar que en realidad está escapando de algo. Pero antes de entrar en pánico, él decide respirar suavemente y mirar de nuevo a Taylor. Mira desde el color de sus ojos hasta sus labios, encontrándose con una sonrisa familiar. Es Taylor. Taylor no es una amenaza... Ella no va a hacer absolutamente nada con esa información. Le ha demostrado que es su amiga, que le quiere. Louis no tiene que sentir miedo... no cuando se trata de ella.

"Quiero-" Louis parece ahogarse con sus propias palabras. ¿Es una confesión tan difícil? "Dios..."

"Tómate tu tiempo." Taylor le susurra, su mano paseando por la espalda de Louis y frotando en círculos. "Está bien."

"Quiero hacerlo, lo prometo." Dice. "Pero..."

Taylor chasquea su lengua.

"Es Harry, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Louis arrulla con un poco de pena. "Es por él."

Taylor se acomoda mejor en la valla y hace que sus cuerpos estén más cerca, reconfortándolo con lo poco que puede. Louis de verdad lo agradece, él se deja hacer y se apoya contra ella, buscando un poco de calor y amor que le haga hacer la situación más fácil.

"Creo que a veces deberías pararte a pensar que estamos hablando de Harry... Hoy casi me acuchilla por decirte que tenías ojeras."

"Pero eso es de ahora..." Louis se ríe. "Desde..."

"Lo del viernes, sí, sí..." Taylor lo corta porque sabe que, si Louis lo tiene que decir en alto probablemente se sonrojaría. "Sea lo que sea, Harry no te va a juzgar... Sé que en el principio por lo hizo, pero eso es en parte porque es gilipollas y en parte porque así trata a los desconocidos."

"No es por eso, Tay..." Louis niega, un puchero en su rostro. "De alguna forma, me ha demostrado qué tipo de persona es realmente. No le tengo miedo a él. No es eso..."

"¿Entonces?"

"Yo..." Louis suspira de nuevo. Dios, ni siquiera sabe cuánto aire puede consumir una persona. Sin embargo, se tiene que recomponer, así que lo que hace es erguirse y mirar a su amiga. "Taylor"

"Louis."

"Creo que... Creo que él-" Louis intenta, las palabras cortándose de nuevo.

"No hace falta que lo digas, amor."

"Quiero hacerlo."

"Bien."

"Creo que tengo... ya sabes. Esas cosas." Louis suelta una pequeña risa que más bien es una burla hacia él mismo por lo patético que se tiene que estar viendo en ese momento. Taylor no se ríe, sin embargo, en su lugar estira su mano para recoger la de Louis y acariciarla con su pulgar. Louis no puede encararla, así que dirige su mirada hacia los girasoles y luego la pierde en el horizonte. Decirlo sería hacerlo real. Y lo real le da miedo, le asusta. "No puedo decirlo."

"Bien."

Louis respira. Inhala y exhala aire y entonces lo suelta. Simplemente lo dice. No es mucho, pero es suficiente.

"¿Sentimientos?"

Levanta sus ojos, esperando encontrarse a Taylor con el ceño fruncido, o con cara de asombro. Pero como siempre, ella tiene la mirada más calmada y apacible. Ella solo muerde su mejilla y asiente.

"No hace falta que lo verbalices, Lou." Ella dice mientras ladea su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose- cariñosa, familiar... como es Taylor. "Yo sé lo que quieres decir."

"Pues eso..."

"Eso solo es otra razón más." Taylor aconseja con cariño. "No está mal abrirte ni dejarte ver vulnerable. No aquí, al menos. Aquí no te vamos a hacer daño. Sabes que estás en casa."

"Lo sé." Louis asiente a sabiendas de que aún no es capaz de ir más allá. Pero está bien. Que Taylor lo sepa ya es un gran paso. "Gracias, Tay, voy a pensar en ello."

"Hazlo, amor, pero no te presiones."

"¿Te he dicho ya que eres la mejor amiga?"

"Todos los días." Ella se ríe mientras lo envuelve familiarmente en sus brazos. "Pero siempre me gusta escucharlo de nuevo."

Cuando la noche cae y el sol se esconde, Louis no puede dejar de pensar en las conversaciones que ha tenido hoy. Se ducha, cena algo solo en la cocina –a pesar de que Liam insiste en que salga con él- y luego se tira contra su cama. Tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que las pesadillas parecen ser el único problema que no le importa. Sin embargo, no puede dormir. Da un par de vueltas en la cama y mira el techo, pensando en sí debería hablar también con Anne del tema, para que fuese el contacto en caso de emergencia.

Es cuando ya las sábanas finas están enrolladas en sus pies y su cabeza ha comenzado a dar vueltas, que decide levantarse de la cama. Se enfunda en sus zapatillas y abre lentamente la puerta, primero mirando hacia la parte izquierda del pasillo. Cuando se da cuenta de que no hay nadie, la devuelve a la derecha y sus ojos se clavan en esa puerta.

Está entreabierta, como casi todas las noches. Hay una rendija de luz tenue saliendo de ella y Louis escucha algunos susurros.

Corretea a través del pasillo y cuando está allí, piensa si debería hacerlo.

Está tu vida en peligro, Louis piensa, recordando las palabras del policía.

Da dos suaves golpes y luego asoma su cabeza.

Harry está tirado en su cama, la luz de lámpara que descansa en la mesita de noche está iluminando sus ojos azules y sus manos paran sobre la guitarra cuando lo ve. Entonces sonríe, como siempre, con ese hoyuelo marcándose excepcionalmente. Los rizos esta vez están recogidos y Louis se pregunta cómo si quiera ha podido obviar esto por tanto tiempo.

"¿Harry?" Susurra a pesar de tener los ojos del nombrado sobre él.

"Louis..." Recibe en respuesta. "Pasa, ven."

Louis asiente y se adentra, cerrando la puerta tras él. Da tres valientes pasos hacia la cama y se sienta sobre ella con cuidado.

"¿Componiendo de nuevo?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que estaba componiendo?" Dice y cuando Louis asiente él continúa. "Ya tengo el estribillo, supongo."

"Oh." Louis canturrea mientras se impulsa hacia atrás para apoyar su espalda contra la pared. Harry está a su derecha, en ese pequeño pijama. Louis podría sonrojarse solo con bajar la mirada. "Cada cosa a su tiempo, ¿no?"

"Cierto." Harry se ríe, movimiento de rizos y hoyuelo incluidos, haciendo que Louis también lo haga. "¿Pasa algo, de todos modos?"

Louis traga saliva en ese momento y lo mira directamente a los ojos. Ve sus labios color cereza entreabiertos por la espera de una respuesta, ve sus ojos inclinados hacia él con el verde más claro que nunca, ve el rizo travieso que siempre se escapa de alguna parte y también se encuentra con algunos lunares.

No.

No puede.

"Por nada." Louis termina diciendo, añadiendo una pequeña sonrisa que ayude a que sus palabras suenen honestas. "¿Tengo que tener un motivo?"

"No," Harry niega con sus labios juntos y se acomoda con la guitarra. "pero generalmente lo tienes."

"No esta vez." Louis dice. "Solo... Tenía ganas de verte."

"Entiendo." Harry murmura con una sonrisa mientras se pierde en las cuerdas de su guitarra. "Yo también tenía ganas, por si quieres saberlo."

Louis puede sentir como sus mejillas se calientan por las palabras, pero no quiere admitirlo- así que baja su mirada tan rápido como puede. Harry no se ve incómodo por ello, no obstante, simplemente mueve sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y comienza a tocar algo suavemente.

"Luces feliz."

"Lo estoy." Harry responde con una sonrisa. "Hoy llamó Gemma."

"Oh," Louis le dice con las cejas alzadas, feliz por la noticia. Mueve su mirada hacia sus rodillas y se da cuenta que están tocando con tranquilidad las de Harry. ¿En qué momento el toque se volvió tan normal que Louis ni siquiera se percata de ello? ¿De esto se trata eso? "¿qué tal está?"

"Muy bien, dice que vuelve pronto."

"Eso es genial." Louis exclama. "¿Cuándo vuelve? Tengo ganas de conocerla."

"En unos días, supongo. Primero tiene que recibir las notas."

"Nunca me dijiste dónde está."

"Alemania."

"Oh, que frío..."

Harry niega con una sonrisa traviesa, tan tranquilo como siempre- sin pensar ni un poco en lo que le ocasiona a Louis.

"Tú vienes de Reino Unido." Le recuerda con humor. No hay burla en el tono, sin embargo, simplemente está bromeando con él. A Louis le gusta esto.

"No es tan frío como Alemania..." Louis se ríe. "En invierno sí se vuelve más frío, pero la mayoría del tiempo es aguantable."

"No te puedo imaginar en un ambiente frío." Harry divaga mientras deja la guitarra a un lado y se centra totalmente en él, usando sus manos para justificar lo que está diciendo. "Ya sabes, con cielo gris y lluvia."

"Eso es porque todavía no me has visto en él."

Louis tiene la cabeza apoyada en la pared y está ligeramente inclinado hacia su derecha, así que cuando Harry repite su acción, ambos se encuentran terriblemente cerca. Louis no se ataca, ni se retira. Se queda ahí, simplemente mirando como Harry vuelve a remarcar su hoyuelo y entonces señala algo de lo que Louis ni siquiera se había dado cuenta:

"Todavía."

Louis eleva sus mejillas en una sonrisa un poco tonta, mientras muerde su labio. Cuando sus ojos vuelven a conectar y chispean, Louis niega feliz.

"Soy un desastre en invierno." Dice, ambos todavía de frente. "Generalmente tengo la nariz roja por el frío, la humedad no ayuda a mi pelo y llevo esas bufandas grandes que te cubren todo el rostro."

Harry carcajea con suavidad, pero en vez de bromear de vuelta, sus ojos se entornan como si lo estuvieran mirando con cariño y dice:

"Sería agradable de ver, sin embargo."

"Lo verás cuando llegue el invierno, ¿no?" Louis continúa. "No es que no haga frío en Texas."

"Las tormentas invernales en Texas son una locura." Dice dándole la razón. Louis dice que la cercanía se está estrechando cada vez más así que decide tomar un poco de distancia. Harry no se ve herido, demasiado interesado en lo que sea que tenga que decir sobre el clima de Texas- y si lo está, lo cierto es que no hace nada porque Louis se dé cuenta. "A veces se llena todo de nieve y las cosechas se pierden. En parte no me gusta el invierno por eso, pero si eso significa verte con una bufanda más grande que tú, supongo que lo puedo aguantar."

Hay otro sonrojo por parte de Louis, que esta vez no puede ocultar. Harry no lo señala, así que Louis cambia rápidamente de tema.

"¿No te gusta el invierno? Ya sabes, es navidad y todo eso..."

"Me gusta la navidad, el frío, tomar chocolate delante de la chimenea... Lo que no me gusta es la nieve. Cuando éramos pequeños Taylor siempre me ganaba en las peleas de bolas..." Harry dice, siguiéndole el juego como siempre.

Lo cierto es que Harry nunca presiona un tema, si ve que Louis se mueve de él, solamente asiente y sigue hablando de lo que sea que Louis diga. Le gusta. Es un bonito detalle.

A Louis le gusta que no recalque ese tipo de cosas. Está bien para él que no se ría cuando se sonroje, que no le señale nada cuando Louis lo busca por la granja con cualquier pretexto solo para verle o que decida no seguir insistiendo cuando se abre un poco sobre su vida.

Eso le hace sentir cómodo, le hace sentir que puede hacerlo sin miedo a ser juzgado. Le da motivos para continuar en ello.

A veces Louis siente miedo de lo bien que Harry lee todas sus cartas.

Pero no va a hacer nada al respecto.

En su lugar, él se carcajea.

"Suena a algo que Taylor haría."

"¿A ti te gusta la navidad?"

"Oh, me encanta..." Louis suspira, quizá dándose cuenta en ese momento de que sí, Taylor tiene razón. Él debe abrirse y dejarse ver, darse a conocer... No pasa nada, no cuando se trata de Harry. "Mi cumpleaños es el 24."

"¡¿Cómo Jesús?!"

"Jesús nació el veinticinco, pero sí, supongo." Louis asiente riendo. "Pero en realidad lo que me gusta es la navidad, no celebrar mi cumpleaños. Eso no me gusta."

"¿Malas experiencias?"

"Sip."

"Podremos mejorarlo cuando llegué el día, ¿bien?" Harry se encoge de hombros y entonces entrecierra sus ojos... Están llenos de cariño. ¿Eso es normal? Louis tiembla ante la idea, pero un bostezo le gana antes. Harry rápidamente se mueve sobre su lugar, haciéndose a un lado para que haya más espacio. "¿Tienes sueño, Lou?"

Louis se frota el ojo como un niño pequeño y luego asiente.

"Un poco."

"Ven, acomódate aquí." Harry parece dudar unos segundos, pero entonces estira su mano hacia el brazo de Louis y con suavidad lo empuja contra su cuello. Louis sonríe feliz y cómodo, y no se queja, en su lugar se amolda contra él. "¿Quieres que cante algo?"

Louis bosteza otra vez y cierra sus ojos, un poco adormilado.

"¿Lo harías?" Pregunta en un susurro."

Harry no asiente ni dice nada, solo es su voz la que se escucha segundos después, cantando alguna canción que Louis no reconoce- pero es su voz, tranquila y pausada, cantándole al oído mientras su cuerpo le reconforta. La mano de Harry está paseándose por su cuello en unas suaves caricias y Louis empieza poco a poco a sentir el sueño haciéndose con él, aún con la voz de Harry en algún lugar.

No.

Por supuesto que no.

Louis no le puede contar nada a Harry porque no está dispuesto a perder esto.


End file.
